Yume Yume Island!
by desukashuri
Summary: The guardians get invited to be on a reality game show! Besides the crazy challenges, and the heating competition, they are able to find some love! but things can get a bit crazy between 10 teenagers on an island alone
1. Auditions

**Amu: Why, did you start a new fic?**

**Me: Why did you start a new conversation? No one wants to talk to you!**

**Amu: But…**

**Me: shut up.**

**Amu: She is just cranky cus of school.**

**Me: u deaf? Shut up!**

**Yoru: Desuka does not own Shugo chara or its characters!**

All the Guardians at Seiyo Academy, Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya, Souma Kukai, Hotori Tadase, Sanjo Kairi, and Fujisaki Nagehiko, all sat around the table. They talked about the usual Easter activities but as usual tadase was being ultra boring. Then Nikadou sensei entered the room after tripping on his legs.

"Ohayo, look what I got!" He said in his nerdy teacher's voice.

"Pamphlets," Amu observed, when she said the 'P Word' everyone went amuck.

"OH NO TAKE COVER! PUBERTY PAMPHLETS AHHH!" Yaya squealed.

"No, no, no, it's a pamphlet regarding a reality show," Nikadou cleared up.

"They make those?" Nagehiko asked.

"Yes, and they are looking for 9 participants in the show, and what a lucky number…" He began

"We get to be on TV!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Yes, if you pass the Auditions." Nikadou said.

"…So we get to be on TV," Rima echoed in her nonchalant quiet voice.

"If you pass the Auditions…"

"Were gonna be on TV!" Amu squealed.

"The Audi-"

"We will pass the Auditions, we have our flawless charm!" Nagehiko reminded his Teacher of their winning personalities.

"Ok all the rules and the Audition date are in there…"he told his students but they were already studying the pamphlet.

--

_Audition Day_

Amu was in the front of the line because kinds were amazed by her and felt like they should let her cut. She decided to character change with ran and use her charm. When the directors called them in she got nervous. She walked in with converse striped socks and skinny jeans. On top she was wearing a striped hoodie that was red and black. Then as Ran was going to 'character change.' The judges began to critique.

"Oh my gosh you are so cool!" the first one exclaimed.

"Definitely a cool look your perfect!"

"Is that your natural hair color, so emo!"

"I love her!"

"You're in!"

Before Amu knew it she was pushed into a waiting room.

--

After a few other kids, Tadase was next. He was shy and as he walked up, before he could talk the women screamed.

"He is like a little doll!"

"Oh so cute,"

"So handsome,"

"If I were 12 years younger…"

"You're in!"

Then he was in the waiting room with Amu and another girl with a hoodie on covering her face.

--

Then It was Nagehiko he breathed in an entered the room.

"Hi I'm Nagehiko," he greeted they stared at him but he didn't get nervous.

"For years I used to pretend to be a girl to study dance and…"

"For realz!?"

"Interesting…"

"An actor. Wow!"

"Amazing…"

"You're in!"

He entered the waiting room and saw the girl Amu, and Tadase.

--

Rima entered the Audition room, she character changed with Kusu Kusu and then she did the Bala Balance and the judges burst out laughing so much all they could do was gesture her to the room.

--

Yaya entered the Auditions holding her vanilla cake.

"Yes and you are?" A judge asked.

"Hold on. Let Yaya eat her cake,"

"Ano, Mrs. 'Yaya.' This is an audition so if you could…"

"My cake," Yaya butted in licking the icing off the cake.

"ARE YOU HERE TO AUDITION OR NOT!?"

"Oh Auditions," Yaya remembered as she flung the remains of her cake behind her, "You know Yaya does ballet so she can dance for you but she doesn't like to dance unless someone cool is watching are you cool? You know, Yaya knows someone really cool….she is Yaya's friend Amu chi, and you know Amu isn't really that cool, but she acts cool. Amu is actually really sweet and nice when Yaya first met Amu she made cookies for us with Nadeshiko, I mean, Nagehiko, Yaya mixes them up all the time because Nagehiko used to be a girl. In fact he was a real pretty girl so when Yaya found out that he was a boy it was scary, well first Yaya thought they were twins but, Everyone thought so too, so Yaya didn't feel left out, you know who was left out? Rima chi…she was always by herself until Amu-chi…."

"Look, if we let you in will you shut up?"

"Uh, maybe…"

"Close enough, you're in!" With those words Yaya made her way to the waiting room finding her friends and a hoodie girl loitering.

--

Kukai walked into the Auditions. He knew that Yaya had gone in before him.

"Yea, hey, I am Souma Kukai did a wild girl just come in here?" He asked.

"Yes, very wild, do you know her?" A female judge asked fixing her glasses.

"I do, and well, the thing is…someone needs to keep her under control…."

"Like who?" Another judge asked leaning forward.

"Well, it is, my job," Kukai murmured.

"Oh, I get it, you want in? Very sneaky, I love that…"

"So slick,"

"What a plan,"

"He would definitely survive,"

"You're in,"

Kukai found all his friends, a hoodie girl, and a seat for him there, but Kairi was missing!

--

Kairi was not like his friends; he was shy and didn't have a sparkling personality. He bit his lip and hobbled in there with his head down.

"Hello and you are?" The third judge asked.

"um I am…"

"He is a V.I.P," a familiar voice rang from behind him; it was Sanjo san, Utau, and Ikuto.

"Oh, he is with Utau?" The judge asked.

"Yes, he is," Sanjo confirmed.

"Okay then to the waiting room," The judge gestured him off.

--

Everyone talked in the waiting room except for the hoodie girl, and then a judge entered the room and as she pushed up her glasses Utau and Ikuto appeared behind her.

"Shit," Tadase and Amu said at the same time.

"Alright, I know we said 9 kids but 10 is more interesting," She explained to her group of children, "So here is our stars:

Hinamori Amu

Hotori Tadase

Fuisaki Nagehiko.

Mashiro Rima

Yuiki Yaya

Souma Kukai

Sanjo Kairi

Yamabuki Saya

Tsukiyumi Ikuto

And our special celebrity participant is…

Hoshina Utau!"

Everyone was quiet then they stared at the hooded girl she giggled then it turned into more of a Santa Clause laugh. She took off her hood and revealed that she was Yamabuki Saya. Everyone was stunned for about 3 seconds then they went back to their business.

"Alright everyone it's a dog eat dog game, so you're friends are your enemies, the plane to Yume Yume Island leaves tomorrow, my number is in the pamphlets if anyone can't make it, and if you are confirmed call me and I'll tell you when the plane leaves!"

Everyone nodded and went home to prepare for the reality show, but little did they know that not only will it tear them apart, but bring them closer.

**Me: Okay here is how it will work I will have you guys (my trusted reviewers) Vote off people, so when I have at least 5 votes I will choose who will leave.**

**Amu: But only vote after the challenge!**

**Yoru: Yea we'll give the signal. **


	2. Meeting the Host

**Me: I don't own Shugo chara or any licensed thing in this. Ok so lets go….**

**Amu: Don't think you can get off so easily!**

**Ikuto: Yea**

**Amu: Go away Ikuto**

**Tadase: Yeah**

**Me: Ok then… **

**Amu: Wait, explain yourself!**

**Me: -sighs- well, my computer crashed.**

**Amu: You had your sister's**

**Me: thought I would catch up on some TV**

The plane ride was pretty exciting, everyone got permission to go. It was a private plane reserved for them. Amu sat next to Rima who fell asleep. In front of her were Kukai and Yaya, and in the aisle across from her was Nagehiko and Kairi reading. The aisle across Kukai and Yaya were Yamabuki Saya and Utau. They were getting along better than everyone expected. Finally, Tadase and Ikuto were in front of Yaya and Kukai and across the aisle from them were two judges.

It was a long chaotic plane ride. But at last the island was spotted and their eyes almost bugged straight out their heads. The island was hilly and the coastline was outlined with balloons that you could even see from a bird's eye view. There were random patches of palm trees and the weirdest thing was a giant coconut tree was lurking at the top of the highest hill. Amu stared blankly at it it gave her a weird feeling.

The plane stopped above the ocean, and the best part of the trip happened. The two judges welcomed everyone.

"Welcome to Yume Yume Island, you are all here because of your unique personalities and skill, the rules of the island are simple and if broken will result to disqualification," The judge explained in front of the exit, " Rule 1: If you get voted off you can only come back if someone participating on the island sacrifices themselves for you, Rule 2:You either compete in a challenge or leave the island, Rule 3: The winning team cannot get voted off, and finally, Rule 4: Every time you win a challenge you shall receive two points, if you happen to make it to the final two you may use your total amount of points as aid!"

Ikuto winked at Amu and Yaya bit Amu's arm, when Amu looked back to yell at her she disappeared, and then she appeared behind Rima and bit her.

"Yaya is hungry let's go," Yaya shouted

"Alright, oh, your parachutes are under where you were sitting," The tall judge indicated to them, they all ran back to their seats eagerly except for Utau and Yamabuki Saya.

"What do we need parachutes for?" Yamabuki Saya asked her hands on her hips.

"You are going to parachute down then swim to the island," The judge explained.

"But my hair," Yamabuki Saya complained.

"Yea and I hate to swim," Utau complained the judges ignored them and they sighed.

When everyone had their parachutes ready they lined up single file by the entrance and when the door opened, Kukai plunged in and he parachute opened. He grinned and cheered. Yaya was next and she flipped out the plane and she was laughing until her parachute opened. Then next was Ikuto when he was about to jump he swung his arm around and grabbed onto Amu and they jumped together, Amu got scared and clung on to him.

Tadase wasted no time and immediately jumped out after them. Utau following after with fire eyes. Kairi shook and shivered, but Nagehiko pushed him out the plane and jumped after him. Saya got it over with and jumped out folding her arms. The judges smirked as the door of the plane closed and they got a last view of the poor children swimming away yet to meet their host.

"Blah, I, blah, think the wa-blah ter is getting blah deeper," Saya managed to say.

"Yaya wants Kukai to give her a piggy back ride," Yaya silently wished but Nagehiko over heard and laughed. He managed to swim over to Kukai.

"The water, is deep, you think Yaya can manage?" Nagehiko mumbled to him, "She does have a tiny body and all,"

"Oh, maybe I should…" Kukai began. But Nagehiko had already placed Yaya on top of him, Amu and Rima rolled their eyes. They swam breathing hard for about 17 minutes more until they realized they could stand, the shivering teens and pre-teens walked to the island the sun on their bodies when pink & purple smoke began sprouting from the ground startled they all stepped back their wet hair sticking on to their face.

"WELCOME, GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT, NOW BRACE YOURSELVES," A loud voice boomed. The smoke covered a figure up but you could manage to see its shadow. When smoke cleared a wild looking girl stood therewith a complexion like an Indian and wild hair pulled back in a pony tail. She had dark eyes and she was wearing the weirdest outfit ever. A kitten t-shirt and tight pants with hearts on it and a necklace that looked like a snake with bunny slippers.

Next to her on each side of her was two hot girls that looked like her only taller with long straight hair and I better figure wearing a grass skirt and a white t-shirt with YYI on it. Ikuto had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Greetings my name is Desuka, love me!" She cried running towards the poor souls.

**Amu: YOU'RE IN THE STORY!?**

**Desuka: What?…no.**

**Ikuto: We'll how come instead of 'me' there is 'Desuka' that means you're a character.**

**Yoru: Whoa, smart for Ikuto I am ----ing impressed.**

**Desuka: This isn't rated T yoru so stop cursing**

**Yoru: What the ----!? You censored me stop it!**

**Yaya: R & R**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Desuka: Feels weird to be a character…I mean now I can make my character get all the good things I feel so powerful, in control, part of the group…you know? It feels really good. It's like…**

**Ran: Yea, yea, moving on you haven't even made it to a challenge yet and were so behind already so let's move it along.**

**Amu: Desuka doesn't own us, or any licensed thing in this…like Build a bear workshop, ok?**

**Desuka: Why would I…**

**Yoru: Shut the ---- up!**

**Desuka: You guys are being mean!**

**Ikuto: Well you are a character now.**

**Desuka: What the fu-**

**Ami: Let's go!**

"So welcome to my island!" Desuka greeted

"Y-your island?" Tadase stuttered.

"Yea, I know I don't look to authority like, well of course you know the rules so…I guess we can start playing yume yume island, but we do need you to get settled in, and oh wait, oh how rude of me!" Desuka blabbed then she hit her head.

"Welcome to my island, Amu-chan!" Desuka smiled shaking her hand.

"Ano, nice to meet you," Amu greeted coldly and literally too. Next Desuka went to a shivering wet Rima.

"Welcome to my island, Rima-chan!" Desuka almost yelled hugging her.

"Thank you," Rima replied quietly.

"Welcome to my island, Yaya-chi!" Desuka squealed, picking her up from Kukai and spinning her around.

"Whoa, Yaya has a new friend," Yaya yelled, Desuka put her down and went to Utau surprised by her strength.

"Hoshina-san, we are very pleased to have you on the show," Desuka greeted formally bowing and to be honest, she wasn't quite fond of blonds and Utau was one of the singers she classified as 'not important'.

"Thank you, I am pleased to be here," Utau muttered practically ignoring Desuka. Desuka left her alone and moved on to Saya

"Welcome to my Island, Saya-chan," Desuka greeted shaking Saya's hand and Saya noticed that for each person she did something different.

"Yea, yea, nice to meet 'ya," Saya greeted rolling her eyes in impatience.

"Welcome to my Island, Ikuto-kun," Desuka mumbled blankly staring at the hotness in front of her. She didn't know what to do.

**

* * *

**

**Desuka: He is really ----ing hot, I mean, what was I supposed to do…I didn't have the nerve to kiss him, trust me though I wanted to!**

**IC (INTERVIEW CAMERA)**

* * *

"Yo," He mumbled he didn't seem interested in her; she sighed and moved onto tadase.

* * *

**Desuka: How many ----ing blonds are in this!? I mean what the ----?**

* * *

"Welcome to my Island Tadase…" Desuka greeted swinging her arm around him, "-Kun"

"Ah, nice to…" He stammered blushing and Desuka quickly released him feeling a cold stare from Amu on her and feeling weird making a blond blush.

"Welcome t-to my i-i-i…." Desuka trailed off hotness!

* * *

**Desuka: I mean OMFG! Ikuto hot, Tadase cute, This one…I don't know, both! **

* * *

"Nice to meet you Desuka-san," Nagehiko greeted. Desuka felt the blush rise to her cheeks and all she managed to say was 'pah po'

"Kairi…." Desuka squealed then she got on her knees and bowed, "it is an honor to have a samurai such as yourself on my island!"

"I am not…" But she already went ahead to Kukai.

"Whoa, I don't know why but I am not afraid to tell you you're hot!" Desuka inquired her head tilted to the side.

"Kukai _is hot_ isn't he?" Yaya appeared laughing behind Desuka.

"Anyway, now that I have met you all, time for you to meet my two very attractive assistants," Desuka squealed then she gestured to her left at the hot girl with the grass skirt, "Yu," then Desuka gestured to her right to the other hot girl, "and Mi"

"Yu and mi?" Ikuto asked Desuka blushed and replied quietly.

"Yeah Yu and Mi," She said her head up in the sky.

* * *

**Desuka: Ahh…he said you and me!**

* * *

"Girls shall go with Yu, and boys shall go with Mi, they will guide you to your new home, all your luggage as already been transported there from the plane."

Everyone stared blankly they forgot all about their luggage! Anyway, they followed Yu and Mi up the mountain all the way to the top. It was a long walk that took up the rest of their day when they had gotten there it was night time.

The girls emerged at the top of the mountain and Utau rubbed her eyes thoughts of a bed then she was surprised to see modern looking one-level houses parallel from each other. She gasped followed by Saya appearing her mouth dropped and they were murmurs and gasps from the other three girls behind them. Yu smirked.

The boys emerged to the top finally. Ikuto looked at the house he smirked, the rest of the boys practically freaked out and then Yaya's voice was heard screaming loudly saying hello to Kukai the rest of the boys ran over to meet the girls and Yu and Mi hugged each other lightly then they began to explain.

"Well welcome to your new home for the next 9 weeks!" Yu explained on the left, standing on the pavement.

"…or so, Girls will be on the left, and boys on the right," Mi continued.

"Behind your two houses is a bath house,"

"…and of course, a hot tub,"

"You will be called for a challenge by Mi or me,"

"We will give you an amount of time to get ready,"

"And we will come back to pick you up…"

"In a van, providing enough space,"

"And if you are not ready by then," Yu began.

"Your team shall perish," Mi finished then Yu and Mi walked down the mountain giving the children another look at their new home. It was a place close to nature but paved well the houses were turned vertically and directly across from each other from different sides of the pavement. There was a fountain in the middle of the two houses and further behind the fountain was a glimpse of a bath house and a nearby hot tub. Suddenly, the children looked at the houses. Yaya screamed and hurdled towards it.

"WOO-HOO!" they all shouted running into their house. When the girls got in they saw a bedroom three bunk beds were set across from them and there was a door next to the bunk beds, and two other doors to the left, and right of the room. Amu and Rima claimed the first bunk bed, Amu at the bottom Rima at the top. Saya and Utau had the next bunk bed. Utau at the top Saya at the bottom. Yaya had the top of the third bunk bed and the last one was left empty. There were bean bags and a bunch of pillows left on the floor.

They went to the room to the left it was a kitchen. With a bar and three stools, the counter was made of marble and was a pristine silver color. The rest of the kitchen was white. Amu looked in the bottom cupboard and almost passed out there…was a whole civilization of lays potato chips. (A/N: Yes, my babies. They are just so damn good, I was eating them during my exams lol.)

Rima managed to pull her away and they exited the kitchen and into the main room with the beds again, they went to the door on the right. It was a game room! The walls were purple and were decorated with Super Mario Posters and there was moonlight from outside coming in through a slide in door leading to a balcony with five chairs and a table placed on it. There was a giant screen TV and a Wii. Three bean bags, and four controls. There was a twister dance DVD, and a DDR game. In the cupboard of the TV cabinet were board games.

The girls tiredly walked out of the game room into the last room near the bunk beds it was a bathroom that was pretty small, they thought they had seen it all when Amu discovered a latch leading secret stairs going down. Yaya ran down the stairs and the other girls ran after her. They stopped when they reached the bottom and shrieked there was a giant underground closet, filled with clothing racks and mirrors, and five manikins; it was the same size as a big mall store. There luggage was placed next to the manikins. They brought the luggage to the main room, and they flopped down on their bed exhausted. The same as the boys next door. Little did they know of the horror awaiting them in the morning.

--

**Desuka: There, all done!**

**Amu: What, horror? **

**Desuka: That's what you get fro being mean!**

**Ikuto: Where is the Amuto?**

**Desuka: Shut up, and wait!**

**Ikuto: make me!**

**Desuka: I will write a Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: -pinches Desuka's chin and makes her face close to his- we all know you wouldn't do that.**

**Desuka: -pulls away blushing- Y-you'll see!**

**Ikuto: R&R please, and next chapter I will kiss Amu!**

**Ami: He is lying.**

**Yaya: Hi Ami!**


	4. Dressing Disaster

****

Desuka:-drinks some sake- ah, I needed that…

**Kairi: Wtf!? You're too young and further more you'll get drunk!**

**Desuka: -smiles- red heads in bikinis…**

**Amu: How is she gonna write if she is drunk!?**

**Desuka: I am not drunk remember the rating? Even if I was drunk, which I am not…what was I talking about?**

**Amu: You're drunk.**

**Sugar (Desuka's stuff animal): Good she writes better that way.**

**Amu: -screams and jumps into Ikuto's arms- a talking stuff animal!**

**Ikuto: …which I love.**

**Miki: Hooray for Amuto!**

**Desuka: Peach pit his fucking awesome, because…they are not school teachers…with hippos…wearing thongs….**

**Amu: Because they own Shugo chara not Desuka chan! She also does not own licensed things so don't sue her.**

**Desuka: -dances with a hammer- Hey baby you're looking fine tonight.**

Amu slept peacefully in a nightgown with black skull on it with hearts as eyes. It was lilac and had sleeves that exposed right below her neck and red straps showed coming up instead. She wore long stripy socks.

Yaya didn't bother to change from last night and was still wearing her happy bunny t-shirt and skinny jeans. Utau was wearing a long nightgown that was simply white, and Rima fell asleep in her blue dress. Saya was wearing a transparent night gown that reached above her knees and had a row of flowers coming across the top.

They awoke to loud drumming and followed by a loud thump. Amu woke up and identified that the thump was Yaya who was now laughing at herself for falling.

* * *

**Amu: I woke up and I was like hearing drumming noises…that's all, of course it was weird.**

**IC Interview Camera**

**

* * *

**

Amu crawled out her bed and she stood up shakily followed by Rima jumping into her arms. Amu was too tired to care. Utau shot up from the bed.

"What where are you guys going!? Are you leaving me? Hey!" Utau screamed she ran out of her top bunk and ran after them. Saya was left snoring. ( A/N: duckies over the rainbow…)

When they got out side their bear feet getting burned by the hot pavement, the water fountain splashes making noises and the sound of nature was booming around. Amu smiled the place did seem better in the morning.

**

* * *

**

**Utau: When I got outside it was…different.**

**

* * *

**

**Amu: It was the same…duh!**

* * *

**Rima: It was just outside**

**

* * *

**

**Yaya: It was pretty!**

* * *

The boys were across from them in their pajamas as well. Nagehiko was wearing a white t-shirt and you could see the shape of his abs (well whatever kind he had), and a short white pants. Kukai was wearing a white vest and some basketball pants; Ikuto was wearing boxers and no shirt on. The sexiness was flowing throughout the island. Tadase was wearing pajamas with patterns of crowns printed on them. Kairi was wearing a button up long sleeved shirt with button down and a hello kitty boxer.

* * *

**Amu: -laughing- hello…hello…kitty oh my, oh my god! I mean what the ----!? Hello kitty!**

* * *

Yu and Mi appeared with bongos. They smiled and greeted everyone warmly.

"Don't you greet us so dandily you woke us up with ----ing bongos!" Utau complained to the two hot girls.

"Well we have to, its our job,"

"What the Barbra! What kind of job…"

"Anyway everyone your first challenge is about to start you have 17 minutes to get ready all of you, nothing major though," Yu and Mi explained.

"17 minutes…!?" Amu shrieked.

"Yea starting….now!" and with that last sentence the hot twins hopped away. Then everything went amuck everyone ran back into their houses.

In the girls house it was a battle going down the stairs they all clogged the door way to their awesome closet. When Yaya licked Utau, which caused the blond to scream and fall down the stairs sending everyone falling to. The noise cause Saya to wake up and when she got down stairs she saw flying clothing articles everywhere.

**

* * *

**

**Saya: It was like the battle of the bras!**

* * *

Yaya grabbed Rima's pajamas and was ready to leave when Rima grabbed her.

"aw, ----…" Yaya cursed she was caught. Then all was quiet even back at the boy's home they sensed something wrong. The world was about to come to an end.

"…" Amu stared at Yaya Saya who was still watching from the staircase was wide eyed and wondering what to do. At last someone spoke.

"We don't have time for this!" Utau cried she took a white tank top and some pink sweat pants and left.

"She is right!" Amu squealed she picked up a black skirt and an I heart lays potato chip shirt from the fan club and left. Rima looked around hastily and Saya went to go join the search. Yaya hopped around it got tense and tense.

--

Amu finally made it outside she had out ran Utau but she was hot on her trail Amu ran past the water fountain and kept going until the pavement revealed a steep looking hill and infact, at the bottom was the bath house. Amu was afraid to go down the hill but she heard Utau's cursing and she ran down the hill and she couldn't stop she began to holler.

* * *

**Amu:-cool and spicy- It was really steep, I wasn't scared, I just shouted because I wanted to let people know to get out my way because I couldn't stop.**

* * *

Utau didn't see the hill and she almost stumbled over, but instead she was saved only she was accelerating down the hill fast.

--

Rima finally found a yellow blouse and a green skirt. It didn't exactly match but she was falling behind. Yaya picked out her monkey shirt that said 'I am bananas!' it was pink and it showed her belly, the monkey was brown. She chose brown shorts with it. Then Saya was left.

--

Amu was squealing when she reached the bottom she kept running only she slowed down with every step, she thought she was saved when the last step sent her flying into the bath house door. Utau used this as her chance, as Amu was regaining consciousness she pushed Amu back and triumphantly stood in front of her.

"Hinamori Amu, you loose and I shall enter this bath house before you!"

"What…huh…what happened…oh, the bathhouse! ---- you got here before me!"

"Yup," She teased then she flung open the door only to reveal that they boys were already in there. So many abs…it forced Utau and Amu to blush, they were so red they could've been on the Kotex commercial.

Yaya and Rima Stumbled down the hill they were able to regain balance by dropping on the ground it wasn't painful for Yaya probably from experience. They went to the door curious and saw the abs. Rima turned away, Yaya then eased the mood by laughing Amu laughed too and Utau rubbed the back of her neck laughing too she bowed and apologized and closed the door.

Then the girls laughed for real.

"Amu your face was so red," Utau criticized

"So was yours!" Amu pointed out.

"Both of your faces were red that is how me and Yaya found the place it gave off a signal," Rima added in they laughed when Utau realized her watch said they had 5 more minutes.

"Oh no what do we do?" Utau panicked.

"We could-" Rima began.

"No, not at all there is cameras everywhere, I have a better idea," Utau said, she opened the doors again to the bathhouse the boys looked up expectant at them. "get out, it's our turn!"

"No wait your turn," Ikuto muttered.

"But didn't you hear Yu or Mi or whoever it was…our team will perish!" Utau squealed her hands waving about in the air.

"That's too bad…"Ikuto mumbled dipping back into the water. Utau put up her fists. Amu started talking to her self.

"Ran no…" she mumbled.

Utau then had a wicked smirk and right in front of the boys she took off her night gown. Amu's eyes widened she began to think she was dreaming, but she wasn't. Utau got into the other end of the huge bath house and striped the rest of her clothes off there and began to relax and soap her skin. Yaya shrugged and did the same. Ikuto covered Kukai's eyes.

"Don't get any ideas now," Ikuto whispered Kukai blushed. "Just like Amu,"

Rima had nothing to hide to be honest but she took her towel covered her self up and you saw the dress drop from underneath the towel. She covered herself up and when she was on the same end as Utau and Yaya she dropped the towel and jumped in. Amu's eyes widened because all the boys was looking at her she sighed.

* * *

**Amu: I didn't want to make my team suffer…**

* * *

She took off the sleeves of her dress so they were hanging down she wrapped up in her towel and she slipped out her dress in the privacy of the towel then she quickly ran to the other end dropped her towel and jumped in the water. The girls smiled and they began soaping, the boys shrugged and left to go change. The girls swam around in the bath house then they got out and dried off their skin and they put on their clothes. When they were done Saya walked in.

"What the hell…" Utau began

"I had to hurry and pick my clothes," Saya explained Utau rubbed her profile then she went up to Saya. Saya stepped back afraid.

"It's okay," Utau answered.

"Really," Saya asked. Utau smiled.

"Yea, its okay…to get wet!" she exclaimed and threw Saya in the water. Yaya took out Saya's diva fever shampoo and through it on her. "There you're done, now come on out!"

Saya nodded glumly and she crawled out the water and put on her sparkly purple dress and white scarf, white shades and white high heels. It was one more minute and they heard the van coming up. They panicked. and Yaya took off up the hill Utau followed and Amu and Rima took off Saya trudged up with her heels she was so mad at herself for over sleeping.

When they were all in the van, Yu in the drivers seat and Mi in the passengers seat. Amu and Ikuto sat to the left, Rima and Yaya sat to the right. Utau and Saya sat to the left, Kairi and Nagehiko sat to the right in the other aisle. Leaving Kukai and Tadase in the back. But Kukai was too occupied with making funny faces back at Yaya.

When they got there it was a restaurant place but they walked to the front and saw a huge pool. A figure was floating in the pool on a blow up beach chair sipping some lemon grass tea. You couldn't see the figure's face for it was covered by a purple hat, but you could see its body wearing an orange one piece and pink flip flops.

"Um, why are we here?" Utau asked.

"Oh sorry, you don't need these clothes...go into the bathrooms over there, and change into the swim suits we left for you, I told you not to dress majorly!" Yu said smiling. The girls sighed and walked in the bathroom the boys followed.

"Wow the bathrooms are separated for once," Utau commented. The girls went in to change and came out in a pink two piece bikini the bottom part was actually a skirt and the top had frills.

**

* * *

**

**Amu: It wasn't so bad.**

* * *

The boys came out wearing blue trunks (A/N: for some reason I hate that word…) and they all walked back to the pool the figure was still there. There were 5 pairs of goggles.

"There is one goggle for each pair," Mi explained.

"The goggles have names on them; the people who have goggles…"Yu added.

"Will get to choose their partners," Mi finished; she picked up the first goggle, "goggle one, Tsukiyumi Ikuto, and your partner must be a girl."

* * *

**Amu: ----**

* * *

"I pick Amu," Ikuto said in his sexy voice. Amu grouched.

* * *

**Amu: First he kidnaps me in the van now this!**

* * *

Mi gestured them to go together in the pool Amu sighed deeply and splashed into the pool. Ikuto smirked after her.

"Goggle two, Souma Kukai," Yu announced,

"Kukai, pick me!" Yaya commanded.

"If you can handle it!" Kukai exclaimed giving his signature thumbs up.

"Yaya can handle anything!" Yaya announced proudly saluting him.

"I choose Yaya," Kukai told Yu she nodded and gestured them into the pool Yaya jumped in.

"Goggle three, Fujisaki Nagehiko,"

"I choose…Rima-chan," He smiled. No way was he gonna pick those other girls. They went into the pool.

"Goggle four, Hoshina Utau,"

"What but all the boys got goggles why I do…?"

"Because you're strong, never mind that!"

"Fine…" Utau looked around.

* * *

**Utau: I rather choose the nerd than the gay one.**

* * *

"Ano, Sanjo," Utau muttered then she trudged off into the pool.

"Which leaves Saya and Tadase," Mi and Yu said together and. Saya turned red.

* * *

**Amu: Great, just great, Saya got Tadase, stupid Ikuto and his abs. Wait…did I just say abs? What?**

* * *

When they where all in the pool, Mi and Yu smiled and the figure moved and threw the hat off revealing that she was Desuka.

"Welcome to your first official challenge, it's a chicken fight!" Desuka squealed. Amu just stared then it was hello Kotex commercial again. Chicken…Ikuto.

"The rules are simple, well actually no, you see its not exactly chicken, you still go on your partners shoulders, which is the guy, and Utau, then you can only die from the game if I shoot you with my suction cup gun thing I found at K mart. But I can only do that if you are no longer on someone's shoulder or holding someone up, the last one to get shot wins!"

"What," Amu mumbled perplexed.

"You go on top Ikuto if you fall don't get shot or else you will die. He can die to, but as long as you're connected you're alright."

"Oh," Amu replied.

"Well good let's start! Yu and Mi, take your guns!"

**Desuka: I am going to bed now**

**Amu: What you didn't even get to the challenge!**

**Desuka: I am paying more attention to Maburaho…and a frog omg!**

**Amu: That's just Su **

**Desuka: -wobbling- you think you can come up in my crib and tell me what a frog is!? Shut the Barbra up!**

**Amu: Barbra…that's a new one.**

**Desuka: Come here sugar lumps its time to Macarena!**

**Amu: No more Sake for you.**


	5. Bruises, popsicles and Oompa Loompas

****

Desuka: -tackling Amu- ack!

**Ikuto:-tackles Desuka-**

**Desuka: -blushes- Ikuto's on top of me!**

**Ikuto: Get off Amu!**

**Desuka: Not until she gives me back my sake!**

**Amu: Ugh, no!**

**Desuka: -transforms into a sumo wrestler- GIVE ME SAKE!**

**Amu: Ah! What the----!?**

**Ikuto: -grabs sake and gives it to Desuka- **

**Desuka: -sake bounces off belly and goes out window- ----!**

**Ikuto: Ha, and btw she does not own Shugo chara or its characters or any licensed thing in this!**

**Desuka: -crying- sake…**

_"The rules are simple, well actually no, you see its not exactly chicken, you still go on your partners shoulders, which is the guy, and Utau, then you can only die from the game if I shoot you with my suction cup gun thing I found at K mart. But I can only do that if you are no longer on someone's shoulder or holding someone up, the last one to get shot wins!"_

"Well good let's start! Yu and Mi, take your guns!" Desuka cried, and the twins gave her thumbs up and pulled out a suction cup gun that was neon purple they gave a really scary grin. Then Desuka blew a whistle and the girls and Kairi began to climb on the boys, and Utau's shoulders.

When they where connected a second whistle was blown and they all just stared at each other. Desuka took out a megaphone.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? ATTATCK!" Desuka squealed.

"But they are our teammates," Amu pointed out. Desuka standing around the pool sighed and put down the megaphone.

"That's the point, Amu. The boys are trying to make you fall while you are trying to keep balance, duh!"

"Oh," Amu whispered. Then everyone began wobbling. Ikuto stood still.

"Ah, Kukai you're a meanie!" Yaya screamed clinging on to him.

"Sorry…the boys are gonna win!" He said wobbling even more, but Yaya considered her self a half monkey and wrapped her legs around Kukai's neck. It was more difficult but he managed to dive into the water and knock her off.

"Good, now we can hit both of you!" Desuka smirked she pulled out her gun and began shooting regardless of where the suction cups went.

"What kind of game is this!?" Amu screamed covering her ears. Ikuto wasn't even trying to knock her off.

Utau wobbled and wobbled and in an instant Kairi fell off, and she swam away. Yu took out her gun and had a clear shot she sent a giant suction cup at Kairi and it stuck to his back.

* * *

**Kairi: All of a sudden I felt this cold on my back I didn't know what to think but it was so cold I shrieked.**

**IC Interview Camera**

* * *

"AHHH WHAT THE ----!?" Kairi screamed then Yu took out a net and caught him and Mi reeled him in with a rod.

"Kairi is out!" Yu reported. Desuka smirked. Then a crowd of cheer leaders marched in that looked like Yu and Mi only there was 8 of them. They where wearing short red skirts and a white top that showed their stomach that had a red N on it.

* * *

**Amu: It was like Yu and Mi are oompa loompas and there are many of them some where…hiding…**

(A/N: How do you spell oompa loompa?)

* * *

"Go Nagehiko, yea, yea, Nagehiko!" The cheerleaders shouted waving their pop-poms in union. Then they kicked their legs up high above their heads and split.

"Why are they only cheering for Nagehiko!?" Utau asked coming up to the surface of the water. Desuka smirked and shot her.

"Hey that is no fair!" Utau cried the suction cup on her fore head.

* * *

**Amu: It's like she grew a third nipple.**

* * *

Utau was dragged out the pool, then Saya fell off Tadase on her own and Mi shot her with her gun. Tadase was actually hard because all of a sudden he had this evil laugh and was hopping around. Yu tried her best to shoot him suction cup were flying everywhere. She got mad and started shooting for no reason. Desuka stopped her with her hand.

"The blond, Is mine," She told Desuka and took out neon PINK gun; it was huger and looked like one of those water guns you see on TV. But this one was HUGE. When she turned it on it made a loud noise as if it was an airplane and a huge gust of tropical breeze flew by and Yu and Mi's skirts flew up showing their underwear.

But they didn't seem to care they started making an evil laugh behind Desuka causing an effect. Desuka pulled the trigger and Tadase rose from the surface right on time for air and the gun shot his cheek. Suddenly he was back to normal and he was hooked out by Yu. Then Desuka promptly swung around and shot Yaya, this came as a surprise and Kukai shot up from under the water to see and Yu shot him.

The only two that was left was Amu and Ikuto who hadn't budged since the beginning of the game and Nagehiko and Rima. Nagehiko wobbled and Rima tried to cling on she eyed him.

"Hey stop I will loose balance you fool!" Rima spat.

"If I am not mistaken that is the point…"Nagehiko reminded her.

"Hey Ikuto, aren't you going to move?" Amu asked feeling uncomfortable on top of him in her swim suit.

"Nope, not yet…" He mumbled.

"Why not…" She said bending down to be face to face with him.

* * *

**Ikuto: -blushes hides it with hand.- …**

* * *

"Why don't you ask Desuka?" He told her, Amu was confused she shrugged it off. She stayed on top him when they heard a splash and a silent light shriek.

"Oh no, Rima," Nagehiko squeaked he held her hand and looked at the bruise.

**

* * *

**

**Yaya: When Yaya was drying off I saw Rima fall off Nage-kun and hit her hand on the edge of the big tub.**

**Kukai: -walks in- she means the pool.**

**

* * *

**

"Rima I am sorry, so sorry, so very sorry," He apologized.

"Yuck," Desuka muttered and aimed her gun at Rima she pulled the trigger, but just in time Nagehiko pushed her out of the way. "NAGEHIKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I HAVE TO HELP HER I BRUISED HER!" Nagehiko yelled back to Desuka.

"Who is the boy with the kind heart?" The Cheerleaders screamed. "as sweet as my grandma's guava tart," They all stepped back. Then one flipped out to the front, "He has the purple hair, he always loves to share, when you are in trouble he is always there!"

"Go Nagehiko yea, yea, Nagehiko!"

"Ok, now," Ikuto whispered, "Sorry Amu,"

"What…" Amu began before she knew it he bent over and she slid off and he swam away. Yu shot her with her suction cup and Amu cursed.

* * *

**Amu: Too smart…**

* * *

Desuka rolled her eyes and she took the giant gun out once more and she pulled the trigger aiming at Rima, Nagehiko grabbed her and pulled her away. She blushed he wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her close. Desuka tensed…she was going down. Desuka pulled one last trigger aimed directly at the blond then before anyone knew what happened Nagehiko swam in front of her and took the shot. Desuka screeched and fainted. The cheerleaders went to go see what was wrong with her. Ikuto shot up to see what was happening and Mi shot him…leaving Rima to victory.

**

* * *

**

**Rima: It was no big deal…I didn't need his help but I don't really care.**

* * *

Yu and Mi blew their whistles, "Game over."

"So…we won?" Utau asked.

"Yes, yes, you did…" Desuka confirmed suddenly recovering. Then she saw Nagehiko and she fainted again. The cheerleaders took her away.

"Alright you guys," Yu began clapping her hands, "who wants breakfast?"

They spent the rest of the morning swimming in the pool then they ate a 5 star breakfast.

Amu lay on the beach chair by the pool tanning in the sun. It was so warm. She smiled when Yaya came and sat on her.

"Yaya get off of me," Amu muttered.

"No," Yaya smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Because Yaya is bored," she screamed loud. Amu rolled her eyes under Yaya's but bomb. Then her eyes traveled to Rima sitting by the BBQ. She was staring at her hand. Amu's eyes softened. Then she saw Nagehiko walk up to her she hit his hand away and turned away Amu watched and saw how miserable Nagehiko looked. Then, Kukai came out of no where and picked Yaya up and plunged in the pool with her.

"Kukai!" She squealed gasping for air then he laughed. She glared then she laughed to. Amu rolled her eyes and lay back down on the chair. Then Ikuto made his entrance licking a popsicle.

"Yo," He said in just the right angle blocking the sun which gave her the tanning warmth she loved.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," He said he moved to next to her and picked her up and started cradling her in his arms, "Do you want a lick?"

"Ikuto, hey…" She began then she was interrupted by an Utau.

"Tsukiyumi Ikuto, how dare you…" she said and she began tugging on him.

"Oh, I can't spend time with my love?" He asked as he held Amu closely as if to protect her. Utau was as mad as a sumo wrestler who just sat on the only girl who talked to him in 4 years.

"Love…" Amu whispered blushing. Ikuto smirked then he laughed.

"Well bye 'my…" he laughed, "love'…"

"Ikuto…." She grouched with her fists up. He jumped over the beach chair and ran into the restaurant and Utau followed yelling 'wait!'.

Amu began to relax when Tadase came out of no where.

"Hinamori, do you think we could…" He began.

"We could what?" Amu asked enthusiastically.

"Swim together…" Tadase trailed off.

"Sure!" Amu exclaimed when Yu and Mi came out.

"Time for breakfast!"

--

Later at the house, the boys all glumly waddled in and Ikuto plopped down on his bottom bunk under Kukai. Tadase walked past him and he stuck his leg out to trip him. Tadase fell but he didn't care he was too tired to fight. He went to his bottom bunk, and Nagehiko was already climbing up on top of Tadase's bunk up to his. Kairi was alone on the other bunk bed.

**

* * *

**

**Utau: Listen you Mother ----ers you better not vote off Ikuto or I will ----ing die, ok? Good, now there.**

* * *

**Nagehiko: I can understand if you want to vote me off because of what I did to Rima chan, its okay I deserve it.**

* * *

**Kukai: It kind of feels weird knowing that one of us is going because if Tsukiyumi left it would probably be boring…if Nagehiko left I will have no one to set up events so I can play with Yaya, and I really don't want to see Kairi leave as a former jack he is my brother. Tadase has always been my best friend I don't want him to go…ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Ikuto: Who would I want to see go? Tadase, of course.**

**

* * *

**

**Kairi: I want…Tsukiyumi to go.**

**

* * *

**

**Tadase: Of course, that thieving ca- I mean…Ikuto.**

**

* * *

**

**Nagehiko: I don't know who I would choose but of course I would have to go with Ikuto-kun.**

**

* * *

**

**Kukai: If I had to choose it would be, Kairi since I don't know the dude so well.**

* * *

Ikuto lay back on a bean bag in the boy's game room playing some Wii tennis.

"Yoru, I know I am not leaving this place just yet…" he whispered to himself.

**Desuka: That's all for now, oh and a quick notice…This story has been moved under "Nagehiko and Rima' ok? OH AND START VOTING OFF!**

**Amu: This chapter is about the same length as the last one.**

**Desuka: Yea.**

**Ikuto: -enters room Desuka screams- **

**Desuka: Did you get it?**

**Ikuto: Yea.**

**Desuka: Where is it?**

**Ikuto: -pulls out a bottle of Sake- Here**

**Desuka: Good boy…**

**Ikuto: Yea just don't transform again.**

**Ami: R&R**

**Desuka: WAIT!!!!! EVERYONE PLEASE START TO VOTE WHO YOU WANT OFF THE ISLAND REMEMBER IT HAS TO BE A BOY!**


	6. And so he was voted off!

**Desuka: The votes are in! Better hurry though, before someone else votes…so no long disclaimer. **

**Amu: -sighs- Oh well then this chapter will have to be extra funny then.**

**Desuka: Yea that Hello Kitty boxers and third nipple were a hit.**

**Amu: and when Yu and Mi flashed everyone. -.-**

**Desuka: -laughs- **

**Amu: She doesn't own Shugo chara or any licensed thing in this!**

--

The boys awoke to a knocking on their door, Ikuto stayed in his bed in his boxers. Kukai jumped down and shook as he opened the door. Then he was surprised to see Mi at the door.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Mi exclaimed knocking on his head, he blushed, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes she was wearing a short jeans skirt and a bikini top, some shades, and flip flops, "I had to interrupt my beach trip for you guys!"

"I can_ see_ that," Kukai murmured wide eyed looking down at something. Ikuto got up took one look at Mi and got a nose bleed he turned around and cursed.

"Wake up the others and be back in five, you guys are well, guys so you shouldn't take very long just throw something on." She commanded to Kukai he nodded and closed the door and he stopped his nose bleed, then he and Ikuto laughed.

They did just what Mi told them to do, Ikuto put on a white button up shirt with one button down and some skinny jeans. Again the hotness flowed even to Tadase. Causing him to blush. Kukai was practically matching except he was wearing baggy jeans. Tadase looked to prissy for me to describe…but I admit he looked cute. Kairi wore a normal white shirt and some black pants, and then Nagehiko woke up and wore a pink top Ikuto called him gay so Nagehiko changed it to purple, then Ikuto called him internationally gay, so he changed it to orange, it had long sleeves and he put a white shirt over it and brown pants on.

"Alright time up!" Yu burst in she was wearing skinny jeans and a long white shirt over her bikini so no nose bleeds, and brown flip flops. Nagehiko hurried and pulled up his pants before Yu saw anything and all the boys laughed at him. Yu giggled a little but then she left the boys followed her into the van and they drove away it was so early in the morning that they fell asleep the short ride there.

"Where here, you guys!" Mi squealed she shook Kairi her breast moving in all possible directions, Yu slapped her head. Kairi woke up and he blushed and almost passed out.

"Whoa, sweet house," Ikuto murmured Mi smiled. She gestured for them to come out the van they walked out and entered the house and there was Desuka eating lays potato chips watching 16 teen on her pink couch. When she saw the boys and Nagehiko she ran up to them and hugged Kairi.

**

* * *

**

**Ikuto: First he got Mi's you-know-what and now this…**

* * *

"Ah, Kairi-kun is red, so kawaii, anyways, you all come on the porch so I can say good bye to one of your sorry butts, well I would do it in my room but, you guys…are guys, so I don't want you…guys see' in my bras and ----." She greeted then everyone went on her large balcony and sat on a plastic chair each and they eyed her pool. She sat on a plastic chair in front of them and smirked.

"Okay so lets get smack to the point here, one 'yal is going, so when if I don't call your name two hot girls will come and carry you away to a boat where we snuck your worthless ---- on," Desuka practically screamed for no reason.

* * *

**Kukai: She really is like Yaya,**

* * *

"Ok so, first Nagehiko-kun!" Desuka squealed clapping her hands, "You're safe,"

"Really," He smirked, Desuka hugged him as a prize.

* * *

**Desuka: -freaks out like a school girl- OMG**

* * *

**Nagehiko: Thank you for not voting me off.**

* * *

"Ikuto, come here you hot person," She screamed and called him to come, when he did she hugged him, "congrats,"

**

* * *

**

**Desuka: I love my job : )**

* * *

"Kuuuuuuuuuukai," She screamed, "Come here right now for your hug!"

* * *

**Desuka: Dun dun dun, only two left only one I will cal lol!**

* * *

"Ok so who are the two bastards that are left, ok so it's…Tadase, and Kairi?" She folded her legs and sat on the chair as if she was a queen, with Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagehiko behind her. "Ok tadase…you're gay, although, you are surprisingly not as weak as I thought, it took my mega gun to shoot you down….Kairi, you are weak, nerdy, you wear glasses, and you were the first one to get shot, Kairi the boys out there watching don't want your team to loose….so who stays? The gay, or the so called nerd, and surprisingly the votes were close, but I have to say the one who stays is….WHICH ONE OF YOU JUST FARTED ON ME!?" The last sentence came as a surprise to everyone Desuka glared at the boys behind her. They all laughed. She put up her fist to them and walked away from the chair and Ikuto took over the chair.

"Ok Kairi…you stay there were two votes for you, and three for captain gay pants over there."

So, two hot girls who looked like Mi and Yu only they were wearing frog suits came and carried him away, "YOU COULD HAVE LEAST MADE IT HOT GUYS FOR ME!" He screamed at Desuka. Then it was an awkward silence and Yu and Mi came in complaining about the beach and Desuka dismissed the boys, then they were dropped home and the girls were waiting for them.

"Where is Tadase…?" Amu asked. No one answered they just went in their house, and Amu felt tears welling up. Remember the Fist rule the judge is told them?

_Flash back_

"_Welcome to Yume Yume Island, you are all here because of your unique personalities and skill, the rules of the island are simple and if broken will result to disqualification," The judge explained in front of the exit, " Rule 1: If you get voted off you can only come back if someone participating on the island sacrifices themselves for you,_

_End flashback._

**Desuka: well, there it is, I think I might make Amu sacrifice herself for Tadase…**

**Amu: What the f-**

**Ikuto: -Hugs her- ---- no!**


	7. Fun in the tub!

****

Desuka: Yeah I know, I have been reading your reviews, and I love all of you for that, but chilax…ok, it is an Amuto. No dirty Tadamu up in here!

**Yoru: That's ----ing right! Also, no Miki X Kiseki **

**Desuka: Yea whatever but Charas aren't caught on camera. Anyway, thanks for all my lovely voters, so nice to here all your votes. **

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: …**

**Desuka: What?**

**Ikuto: What now…**

**Desuka: idk disclaimers are supposed to be funny.**

**Ikuto: Well she doesn't own us or any other licensed thing in this, ok?**

**--**

Amu's heart felt weak…Tadase was gone? How did that happen, she thought for sure it would've been Kairi. She saw Yu and Mi jumping in the van ready to go to the beach.

**

* * *

**

**Amu: Tadase…**

* * *

"WAIT…YU! MI!" Amu screamed just as Yu was ready to drive away.

"Oh hi there Hinamori," Mi greeted, Amu stared blankly at her Bikini top but she shook it off (the thought of the bikini not the bikini itself lol).

"Mi, the judge told me, on the plane that you can sacrifice yourself for someone, right?" Amu asked Mi nodded.

* * *

**Mi: I was staring at this girl and I was thinking no way would she do this…**

* * *

"Well I would like…." Amu began but she couldn't finish a hand that was very sexy covered her mouth.

"She would like it if someone would be so nice to her like that," Ikuto finished the sentence. Amu stared up at him. Then Yu and Mi smiled and drove away Ikuto waved still covering Amu's mouth.

"Ikuto…" she mumbled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You heard that?" Amu exclaimed pushing away from him.

"I am a cat idiot I can hear a lot of things…"

"Why did you do that?" Amu asked.

"Because, I finally get you all to myself, and you want to bring back kiddy king!?" he almost yelled at her, she could tell he was trying to tease, but we all know it aint no joke : ).

"All to yourself…?" she echoed she blushed and looked down. Then he laughed.

"There is my blush," He smiled and walked away.

"You…" She put up her fist. Then he swung around and grabbed and pulled her closer with it.

"You should be thanking me if it wasn't for me you woud've been long gone," He whispered in her ear then he walked away for real.

* * *

**Amu: for the record, he always does ---- like that.**

* * *

The rest of the day they spent in the hot tub, everyone fit it was a big hot tub and Kukai and Ikuto had become closer than they thought.

"I can't believe he is gone…" Rima whispered.

"Yeah well, let's try and think positive," Nagehiko suggested, Rima turned away from him Amu felt bad for Nagehiko she sighed and sank deeper in the water. They were all wearing their swim suits from the challenge.

"I am bored…" Utau said she was clinging on to Ikuto, he removed her hands from around his waste and sighed as if to say 'me too,' then everyone paused and Kukai had the biggest smirk on his face in the history of big smirks. He whispered something to Ikuto and there was another big smirk on his face truly this was a say for big smirks.

* * *

**The ghost of big smirks: We rock you know, don't deny it embrace the big smirks.**

**Yu and Mi: -walks in throws off sheet from the ghost revealing Desuka.-**

* * *

"What is it? No fair, no secrets!" Yaya screeched she was upset. Kukai called Yaya to come then he whispered it into her ear. When he was done she hugged him.

"Yay Yaya knows the secret!" She screamed hugging him even more then they shared the secret with everyone else around the hot tub.

"Let's play some Truth or Dare," Yaya, Kukai, and Ikuto all said together their thumb up.

"Not bad for beginners," Kukai smirked out.

"It's not that hard," Ikuto said.

"Tsukiyumi how can you say that when you did it wrong…" Kukai mumbled and everyone laughed. Ikuto raised one brow.

"You did the wrong head movement and your smirk was all wrong and…" Ikuto didn't let him finish he dunked Kukai in the water.

"Since you're so big, I truth or dare you first!" Ikuto said. Then everyone tensed the game began. Amu began to sweat. Rima clung on to Amu's hand, Utau was fine, and Saya's heart beat fast. The boys were cool with it.

"Fine, I choose dare," Kukai said confidently.

"Really can you handle it?" Ikuto asked doing a sexy smirk…oh so sexy.

"Of course," Kukai said leaning back on the hot tub.

* * *

**Desuka: I saved a copy of those abs.**

* * *

"Well I dare you to kiss Yaya," Ikuto said.

* * *

**Kukai: Just like that he said it.**

* * *

"EH!" All the girls screamed huddled up to each other even Saya and Utau.

"Well, erm…you see, that's…"Kukai stuttered.

"Just kiss her!" Utau commanded.

Kukai turned and looked at Yaya who was looking down. Then she suddenly looked up and smiled grinning big.

"Yaya doesn't mind it's just Kukai…"

* * *

**Kukai: Just…Kukai.**

* * *

"Well, okay then," He mumbled and he cupped her chin and leaned closer and kissed her right on the lips. It was like 5 seconds long then he pulled away. Everyone started "oo-ing" And Nagehiko gave Kukai thumbs up. Yaya blushed and Amu pulled her to sit next to her.

"And now, Souma it's your turn to ask," Ikuto said leaning back.

"Hmm, Utau truth or dare," Kukai asked in a thinking position.

"Me, oh well then, truth." Utau replied nonchalant.

* * *

**Utau: No way was I gonna choose dare.**

* * *

"Hmmm, do you think I am hot?" Kukai asked doing the pervy eyebrow thing.

"What kind of question…" Utau began, but everyone was looking at her she turned pink and rolled her purple eyes.

"Yeah…so what?" She answered then she looked away there was so many laughing in the background that nobody noticed Yaya's 4 second glare at Utau.

* * *

**Kukai: A celebrity thinks I'm hot, thinks I'm hot, yeah yeah.**

* * *

"Yea, yea, laugh all you want, it's my turn now…" Utau threatened everyone was quiet, "Yaya truth or dare?

"TRUTH!" Yaya wailed.

"Ok, did you like Souma-kun's kiss?"

"…"

"Eh…what is this? She is speechless for once…" Utau teased.

"I think it was…soft," Yaya mumbled.

"No, not the texture…the feeling of it," Utau laughed. Saya snickered behind her.

"How I felt?" Yaya asked.

* * *

**Rima: she wasn't using third person. Strange…**

* * *

"Yeah that's what I meant,"

"Well…I felt warm inside,"

"_And,_ oh come on Yaya I know there is more you chose truth now tell the truth!"

"I didn't want him to stop," Yaya confessed now she was blushing; before Utau could speak again Amu covered her mouth Utau eyed her.

"Yaya, um, its…your turn," Amu told her. Yaya nodded.

"Class prez, Truth or dare?" Yaya asked.

"Tr-Dare!" Kairi exclaimed, Nagehiko told him he would be weak if he doesn't choose dare.

"I dare you to…call Yu and Tell her she is a -----!"

"That's terrible!" Kairi gasped. Suddenly everyone was laughing like ----. "I don't have her number."

"But they left emergency numbers on our fridge," Saya but in. So, Amu ran back and got it. Then they all laughed as he dialed it on Utau's cell phone.

"Hello…." Kairi began, everyone chuckled, "Yea, it's me Sanjo-san…uh yea….well, that's nice Mi c-can I speak to your sister? Okay, I'll wait…."

Everyone took a chance and laughed. Then Kairi put his finger over his mouth and everyone nodded and was quiet.

"Uh… yeah Yu, I've meaning to tell you, I think, well no, um….well, yeah…okay…I'll spit it out, I think you're a -----! Okay bye then," He said and he hung up everyone splashed in the water and laughed. Then there was a call back and no one answered, then the phone rang out and they laughed until they couldn't anymore.

"My turn, Fujisaki, truth or dare?"

"Of course, Dare."

"Well, I dare you to…" Kairi began then Ikuto whispered something in his ear. "Well to give…kiddo king…"Kairi repeated what Ikuto was saying, "a treat watching back home, I dare you to streak."

"OMG!" all the girls said at once then they laughed.

Nagehiko blushed until he was way past Kotex commercial.

"What, no!" he exclaimed Ikuto smirked.

"You have to…" Ikuto teased.

"Ugh, ok…" Nagehiko said. Utau took out her camera.

And so he got out the hot tub, his back turned to everyone and he pulled down his trunks, and ran from the hot tub all the way to the fountain. Everyone roared with laughter. As he came back he was blushing so much and he was covering up his **bluuur**.

Then he went put on his trunks and jumped into the hot tub not making eye contact.

"Alright then, Ikuto-kun, I dare you to…um, kiss Utau!" Nagehiko teased. Ikuto turned red.

"Sicko, she is my sister!" He screamed.

"You have to…" He teased.

"Ugh…wait ok then," he said, "Let's just clarify everything I just have to kiss Utau, that's t right, we have a deal?"

"Yup, now go do it!"

Ikuto went over to his sister and he kissed her hand. "There I did it,"

"But you…"

"kissed her," Ikuto finished Nagehiko grouched.

"My turn, Amu truth or Dare."

* * *

**Amu: How did I know? No way, was I going to pick dare.**

* * *

"Truth," Amu said. Ikuto smirked went close to her face and gave her I wet peck on the lips.

"how did that feel?" He asked.

"It made me want to kill you!" She screamed and jumped out the hot tub. He ran after her smirking.

"Why is Amu-chi so mad it was just a kiss it didn't mean anything like Kukai's…" Yaya sighed.

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything didn't you like it?" Kukai exploded.

"Well, yeah but were just friends so…" Before she could finish he hopped out the hot tub.

"Yeah, so I thought," He said.

"Hey Kukai!" She said and she jumped out after him.

"Saya I dare you to take off your bikini top," Utau commanded in behalf of Amu.

"Eh…Hoshina-but…" Saya began Utau gave her a scary look she turned around her back facing the boys and she pulled down her top exposing what little chest she had then Utau spun her around. She bashfully put her top on and covered her blushing face.

"Mashiro, truth or dare?" She asked in her hands.

"Truth," Rima mumbled.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" She asked.

"No," Rima asked she was so serious everyone was afraid to make fun, then they game ended and everyone went back home except the two couples.

**Desuka: -yawning.- next time on Yume Yume Island. Lols a next episode preview.**

**Amu: Me and Ikuto alone ahh!**

**Ikuto: This will be so much fun.**

**Yaya: -sigh- I wonder what's wrong with Kukai.**

**Kukai: I don't know what's wrong with me.**

**Desuka: Read the next chapter to find out why Amu is freaking out and why Yaya has no idea what is wrong with Kukai!**


	8. Addicting

**Desuka: I wanna get on with the show so shut up no long funny disclaimer, I do not own Shugo chara, any of its characters or any licensed thing in this.**

**Puyiki: -busts in through window- I have finally found you!**

**Desuka: ----, Puyiki where did you come from?**

**Puyiki: -transforms into a sumo wrestler- lets go!**

**Desuka: Gomen Ikuto I told you I wouldn't transform again.**

**YUKI: let the battle begin!!!!!!**

**Puyiki: -charges at Desuka-**

**Desuka: -Transforms into sumo wrestler body slams Puyiki.-**

**Yuki: WTF?????**

**Puyiki: ----! Huh? What's going on is everything censored here?**

**Desuka: -Transforms into happy bunny while Puyiki is distracted- TAKE THIS!**

**Puyiki: -screams as Desuka hits her with her giant foot and sends her flying out the window-**

**Yuki: WOOHAHHHH LETZ GO DESUKAA!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Who was that? **

**Desuka: I'll explain later it has nothing to do with the story.**

--

Amu ran away why did he have to do THAT of all the things why that? She found her way behind the bathhouse it was a long walk from the hot tub because you would have to go down the steep hill and it was dangerous at night. She sighed and rolled into what she called a 'ball' as Rima would do.

"There you are, you made me run down a friggin hill for you," Ikuto complained appearing next to her, he was panting hard and holding his chest then he went and sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone haven't you done enough?" Amu asked she put her head in her knees and sighed.

"Aww what's wrong…come on Amu, you know you liked it…" He said his hand going to pat her back but she hit it away.

"You are so ----ing annoying ---- off!" She screamed. She put her head back in her knees. She sniffled then she began to cry but she didn't care anymore, let him laugh.

--

"Kukai wait!" Yaya screamed he some how got the strength and managed to jump up on the roof of the boys house. Yaya whispered to herself and she in one jump managed to jump up on the house. The roof was flat and white. It was kind of slippery and it shined under the moonlight but she managed to steadily walk over to him and sit down on the edge of the roof next to him.

"Kukai what do you mean 'you thought so', we are friends, right?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know why but I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIEND!" He screamed at her.

Yaya felt the tears well up in her eyes. "FINE I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYWAY!" she screamed back at him she got up from the roof and she was ready to storm off when she slipped and she was about to fall when something gripped on to her and pulled her up she opened her eyes and saw Kukai still gripping her wrist staring at her.

--

"Amu are you crying…?" Ikuto asked, but he suddenly felt guilt.

"What do you expect all you ever do is tease me insult me, be a pervert, and at some times I just except it, and laugh it off, but despite that all you do is continue to make me feel like ---- then you go and kiss me! Ikuto, why-why would you steal a girl's first kiss like that?" She sniffled. He felt really bad. So bad…it almost hurt him, it did hurt him, really bad.

"Because I like the girl…a lot," he said then he hugged her still in her ball.

--

She stared at him their wristed still connected then the tears welled up. It started streaming down her face. "Why don't you want to be my friend? I don't understand! Kukai you have always been my best friend since we joined the guardians no girls in my class really talk to me they think I am weird…but you are different! What do you mean you don't want to be my friend?"

Kukai looked down his hair covering his eyes, "For some reason I hate you, I don't know why! I don't know what is wrong with me!"

--

"STOP TEASING!" she screamed and pushed away she stood up when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down then he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Amu I am not teasing this time…it really hurts, that you rather have your first kiss with a gay blond than me." He whispered she tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. "Amu I like you a lot, please if you believe me I promise not to make you blush then laugh ever again, even though you are so cute when you are embarrassed."

"Ikuto…are you teasing me?" She asked, and he could feel her heart beating.

"No," he whispered then he kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I believe you," She whispered, he smiled and let her go. But she connected them again by giving him a hug. "Thank you, for the kiss,"

"Anytime," he replied. She smiled and got up then she helped him up.

--

"BUT WHY WOULD YOU HATE ME!?" Yaya screamed.

"I don't know when you said my kiss didn't mean anything I hated you more than anything, and I wanted to cry,"

"Kukai what did you think the kiss meant?"

"I don't exactly know, it made me really happy I wanted to…do more, but I also wanted to know what you were thinking and if you were happy too, and I felt sad because I knew I had to pull away but I didn't want to it made me really, really, happy!"

"Kukai…" Yaya murmured than she leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips, it was soft and warm, and he closed his eyes and he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her this time he wasn't going to let go they were practically making out there in their swim suits but they didn't care.

--

"So Amu," Ikuto said casually as they walked up the hill, "Did you like my kiss?"

"It was okay," Amu shrugged.

"Okay, what do you mean okay, I am an awesome kisser!"

"So you say,"

"Oh like you're any better," they were almost to the top.

"I think I am,"

"I need proof," He said when they got to the top.

"What do you mean?"

"I need proof…" he repeated.

"Oh well I can't give you proof now…"

"Why not, I already kissed you once, what's so bad about twice?" He asked stopping her by putting both of his hands on her shoulder; she could tell he was serious.

She looked down and blushed.

"Well, I guess so…" She mumbled she looked up at him and before she could kiss him he bent down and kissed her, his soft lips made her feel warm inside and all over she closed her eyes and enjoyed it when she could feel his tongue ready to take action in her mouth and she let it in and it danced around they silently moaned, and they locked closer to each other. When they pulled away they didn't want to stop. "We shouldn't be doing this," she said and she put her two fingers over his mouth and looked down then she turned to leave when he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Doesn't matter I still like you," he said then he kissed her one last time and left to his house as well. Leaving Kukai and Yaya on the roof.

**Desuka: There ah, so much fluff it's like fluff overload up in here people!**

**Yuki: FLLUUFFFYYYYYYY!!! LIke cotton candyy!!!!**

**Desuka:...**

**Yuki: -does some wizard thingy- loook!!1 itz cotton candy!! FLUFFF**

**Amu: Anyway, R&-**

**Yuki: OMG!!!! ITZ AMU!!!! -Glomps-**

**Desuka: R&R please you know you want to**

**Ikuto: If you do, I will do more sexy smirks**

**Ami: Liar!**

**Yuki: -drools- YES!!! Please do!!!!**


	9. No need to get angry!

**Desuka: Yuiki is gone**

**Amu: Where are all these creeps coming from!?**

**Desuka: Back home…**

**Amu: Home where?**

**Desuka: Neality, well Yuiki is from swirled but they are pretty close.**

**Amu: Never heard of it.**

**Yoru: R&R**

**Ikuto: Wrong one, DESUKA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANY LICENSED THING IN THIS. **

**--**

"_Doesn't matter I still like you," he said then he kissed her one last time and left to his house as well. Leaving Kukai and Yaya on the roof._

6 days later-

Amu slept peacefully in her bed, when she heard a familiar drumming noise. She rolled out her bed in her black and white pajamas, and Rima jumped down, Yaya hopped out her bed and Utau and Saya stayed sleeping.

* * *

**Amu: We woke up and we knew what it meant so this time we will be ready on time, never again we can't risk it, no, we can't.**

* * *

Amu walked on the hot pavement and saw Yu and Mi wearing thank heavens, their normal clothes. Kukai ran out the house and in an instant Yaya came and tackled him, he got what he wanted, they were no longer friends, and they were much more than that. She kissed him and then she got off, and he stood next to her his arm around her. The girls watched and smiled at each other. Ikuto came out next he waved at Amu; she smiled then turned back around.

"Ok, so this time you have 20 minutes, okay?" Yu said throwing her bongos in the van and hopping in. Everyone cheered.

"We knew you would like it!" Mi exclaimed as she hopped in as well, "Alright your time starts now!"

Everyone ran back into their homes Amu ran down the stairs but Yaya stopped her. "Why don't we wake up Saya and Utau?"

"hmm… we should," Amu admitted Yaya grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen they got old chocolate mush they found when they got there no one was brave enough to move until now. Yaya grabbed and put it in a plastic bag, the two girls giggled, and Yaya washed her hands. Then when they saw the other two sleeping on the bed they laughed even more then they ran over and opened the plastic bag and flung it on to the pop star and stuffed the plastic bag in the Rich girl's underwear bag (she brought a bag for everything even socks.). They laughed and ran down stairs. Rima took a picture and hopped down too.

They got down stairs and picked out their clothes, Amu wore a black skirt and a Red top. Rima wore a Yellow dress. Yaya wore a white top with a blue star on it a long blue sweat pants, they ran upstairs only to find Utau looking at them dripping with chocolate ooze.

"Did you have an accident Utau?" Rima asked, nonchalant as always.

"NO! THE ONLY ACCIDENT IS THE CREATION OF YOU THREE!" She squealed, "I SWEAR TO ----ING GOD I WILL GET YOUR SORRY MOTHER ----ERS BACK FOR THIS!!"

"Utau we are very sorry for asking in that case, oh well we have 13 minutes left," Rima replied then Amu and Yaya followed her outside. They ran down the hill laughing and they opened the bath house only to reveal, Kairi getting out the water and there was a clear view of his **bluuur**.

"Oh my god! That is ----ing tiny!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yaya!" Amu and Rima squealed in union and covered her mouth. They shut the door and waited outside.

Then two minutes later the boys walked out and laughed when they saw Yaya except Kukai who winked at her. Then the girls went inside they all took off their clothes and jumped inside as if they were Free Willy. Utau came in glaring at them followed by Saya that was a spitting image of a raw tomato.

"You three, are in big trouble," Utau threatened.

"What are the boys laughing about?" Saya but in Utau glared at her. Amu told Saya and Utau and as they stripped off their clothing they all laughed. When they were all in the water relaxing Saya burst out laughing again. "Yuiki-san, how do you know that it's tiny…?"

"Eh…I never knew Kukai was like that…" Utau said eyebrow-ing Yaya and nudging her. Yaya blushed.

"He isn't I just know these things…"

"How…" Rima inquired. Amu interrupted.

"'yal were running out of time!" She gasped she ran out the water and dried off and began putting on her clothes Yaya ran out too followed by the rest of them.

Everyone made it on time, and they loaded into the van Amu was next to Rima.

"Rima what are you reading?" Amu asked, as she leaned over to see.

"Oh, it's…AMU IS THAT MY BRA YOU'RE WEARING!?"

"Ano…" Amu stuttered the whole van was looking at her even Mi. "Well, yeah…" she mumbled.

"Why…are you wearing it?"

"C-cus I kind of…misplaced mine…" Amu confessed.

"Didn't mean you have to go steal mine!"

**

* * *

**

**Amu: I was so freaking mad! Why did she do that in front of everyone!?**

* * *

The rest of the ride there was boring and quiet Kukai and Yaya were practically making out, Nagehiko and Kairi were watching people when they didn't know. Utau and Saya were talking about Ikuto's abs, and the abs-man himself was sitting alone watching Amu. He missed her he hadn't talked to her since that day.

Then they came to a stop it was the same sweet looking house. It was three stories high and was peach; it had round glass windows and a purple roof. The door was plain white and was automatic. Mi and Yu lead them to the back yard. It was huge also but there was Desuka looking normal for once with her hair plain straight, pulled back and wearing a nice pink dress with white heels.

"Whoa nice to see you it's been a while, right?" She greeted then laughed.

* * *

**Ikuto: Something was off about her…she seemed more attractive.**

* * *

**Nagehiko: I bet Tsukiyumi said she was she was more attractive I can tell, his eyebrows were dancing when they heard her laugh.**

* * *

"Anyway, remember on the plane the judge told you would earn two points for each challenge you or your team wins?" She asked everyone nodded, "Well here are the points:

Hinamori Amu: 2 points

Fuisaki Nagehiko: 0 points aww…

Mashiro Rima: 2 points no big deal...

Yuiki Yaya: 2 points

Souma Kukai: 2 points

Sanjo Kairi: 0 points

Yamabuki Saya: 2 points

Tsukiyumi Ikuto: 0 points

Hoshina Utau: 2 points."

"Yeah!" The girls screamed and high-fived each other, the boys rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, anyway, the new challenge is simple…There is an underground mine nearby and last summer I dropped a truck load of marshmallows down there. So I want you guys to go down there and collect as many marshmallows as you can, and I'll tell you this once so listen up, there is two ways to go there one on the right and one on the left, the boys go on the right the girl go on the left. But at the end they all lead to one tunnel filled with marshmallows so try and get there fast!"

"I have a question!" Amu said rising up her hand Desuka nodded, "Where does the tunnel end? I mean, where is it leading to?"

"Oh the giant coconut tree on the top of the island!" Desuka squealed, "Your equipment is over there…" she pointed to a pile of shovels, and helmets with lights on it.

_FLASHBACK_

_There were random patches of palm trees and the weirdest thing was a giant coconut tree was lurking at the top of the highest hill. Amu stared blankly at it it gave her a weird feeling._

END OF AWESOME-TASTIC FLASHBACK WOO HOO!

"Alright 'yal good luck, bring back lots of marshmallows for me, okay!" Desuka said heading back inside, "Oh, Yu and Mi show them to the mine…"

"Yes Mistress," Yu and Mi said at the same time bowing Desuka winked and closed the door. Then Yu gave her the finger. "----ing girl always doing ---- like this…WTF!? A camera hey you!" She screamed.

Okay the camera has recovered, we bring us to…The mine, sorry about the technical difficulties. The boys were lined up at the right with their helmets and their boots they had a wheelbarrow and flashlights and shovels for each. The girls looked the same on the left only they where more tense.

"Okay good luck if you get lost…the walls have eyes, they won't let you down, and besides they are cameras everywhere just remember the walls are alive, listen to them!" Mi blabbed, Yu covered her sister's mouth and stuffed her into the van and waved, Mi pulled Yu's hand away and screamed, "WE'LL BE WAITING AT THE TOP!"

When the van drove away they stared at each other then the boys took off in the mine the girls rolled in to.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Desuka: tee-hee a cliffy, anyway, yeah guess what I listened to you **_**yoru 4 president**_** thank you for the awesome idea I knew I wanted them in a mine but I didn't know why they would be down there!**

**Amu: Thanks to all you awesome reviewers to! I mean, if we forget to put R&R you'll still R&R, we love you.**

**Ikuto: Enough mushy-ness, yeah so the challenge will last a little long because Desuka has an awesome Idea folks.**

**Desuka: What idea?**

**Ikuto: You know the one we discussed earlier.**

**Desuka: Oh about Kukai, oh yea folks Ikuto wanted a shower scene with ku-**

**Ikuto: -covers Desuka's mouth- No, the other one.**

**Desuka: -bites Ikuto's hand- Don't touch me perv. I hate you!**

**Ikuto: Why**

**Desuka: Cause, you won't show up in every episode like your supposed to!**

**Ami: R&R.**


	10. He's coming to get you!

**Desuka: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA or any of it's characters…but I do so own the story you guys are going to here very soon….**

**Amu: What story?**

**Desuka: You'll see…prepare yourselves lol**

**Utau: I am not scared!**

**Yu and Mi: You should be!**

**Yu: Yea we already discussed it with Desuka:**

**Desuka: tee-hee.**

--

"We have to hurry!" Utau squealed running down the tunnel as she pushed the wheelbarrow the girls were following close behind, Amu took a last glance at the light, from where they came from and soon it was just a dot they had gotten further, and further underground.

"STOP!!" Yaya squealed, everyone paused, "Yaya found a marshmallow!" And there it was a small marshmallow stuck in the ground.

"Eww, well pick it up Yuiki-san," Utau mumbled pointing to the marshmallow covered in dirt.

"No, I don't want to!" Yaya screamed. "It's all yuck!"

"Do it the boys all ready got a head start!" Utau yelled.

"No, its gross," Yaya protested.

"It's a ----ing marshmallow!"

* * *

**Utau: I tried…everything she wouldn't pick up the friggin marshmallow!**

**

* * *

**

"Just a ----ing marshmallow? How about you do it then?" Amu taunted, Utau rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You do it Amu," Utau commanded. "A cool girl like you wouldn't be scared,"

"You're changing the subject why won't you do it?" Amu asked her arms crossed.

"Well, erm," Utau stuttered, and then they heard a voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THIS MY TERRITORY!"

"AHHHH!" the girls squealed clinging on to each other.

"It's a rapist…oh no!" Rima cried in Amu's arms.

"A RAPIST!? RUN!!!!" Utau wailed.

"How do we know he isn't that way?" Amu asked, suddenly as she pulled Utau back.

"Well we have to win the challenge anyway!" Utau screamed.

"The challenge what about my virginity!?"

"Amu we have to, besides Yu and Mi are already waiting for us at the top they'll save us, and we don't even know if it's what we think it is," Saya comforted Amu surprisingly.

"I AM GONNA GET YOU GIRLS!" The voice shouted, they wasted no time they all ran as fast as they could faster, and faster, down the tunnel not minding the marshmallows.

**With the boys**

"Were far ahead from those girls, I think we can rest," Ikuto assured everyone they nodded and leaned on the wheel barrow it was dark and you couldn't see a thing. But when they turned on their hats It was a little better.

"OH LOOK!" Kukai screamed, "A MARSHMALLOW!"

"Souma…" Nagehiko mumbled trying to find his noisy friend in the dark.

"Here it is…" He mumbled as he picked up the dirty marshmallow. "Honestly what use are these things?"

"I don't know but Desuka wants them…" Ikuto sighed. "Ok we should go now," and they walked off.

**With the girls**

"You guys wait up!" Rim screamed her friends were running at a quick pace but she couldn't then before she knew it she was staring at the ground.

"Rima!" She heard Amu yell and the girls ran back.

"Ugh, I am ok, don't worry," Rima assured her worried friends, and the two bitches, "I just tripped over this survival kit!"

"SURVIVAL KIT!" they all exclaimed. They looked and saw just as Rima told them there was a survival kit it was a red box and had 'survival' printed on it. They opened it and saw a decoder for hieroglyphics in several languages, another flashlight, baked beans in a can, and of course a First-Aid kit.

"Hey this is a pretty good…ah!" Amu mumble as she turned on the flashlight then she was flabbergasted to see hieroglyphics right above her on the dirt walls of the tunnel.

"Amu is that…" Rima asked.

"Yeah I think it is…" Amu said she shined the flashlight directly on it to get a better view.

"Why are chilling out here the rapist could get us anytime now you know!"

"But Hoshina, this_ is_ interesting," Saya agreed she stooped down next to Amu and took out the decoder.

"DECODE IT DECODE IT!" Yaya screamed. They nodded and looked at the letters Rima shined her flashlight on the decoder block. Each symbol was a word.

"A…um, A girl, was or has…um, born," Amu stuttered trying to decode it she had to locate the symbols first.

"Ah, let me do it!" Utau commanded Amu and grabbed the flashlight.

"A girl…was born…on the day of the sun…her parents, were glad/proud…I mean proud, that…she, was…so attractive, well lets use the adjective 'pretty' instead, but …then…a…immortal being…known as…something…killed her…her parents…wept…and buried her body….under…the sun. The next day….they saw….that a giant… coconut tree…was, grown…where their…um…daughter's body was buried…and they panicked…when…they…tried…to cut down…the…tree…lightening struck…and they…got…shocked…the man, which I guess is her dad, barely survived…then the…next day they…noticed…their daughters…shoes…got, um. Hold on, her shoes got dirtied…and it ends there," Utau decoded.

"AHH THAT MADE IT WORSE YAYA IS SCARED!" Yaya screamed.

"Relax it probably is just fiction," Utau said getting up and placing everything in the survival kit.

"Uh…Hoshina-san," Saya said tapping Utau's shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" Utau asked,

"The tunnel is blocked up!" Saya squealed.

"Oh no!" Rima screamed in fear.

"Impossible," Utau said as she went forward, she looked around, it couldn't be…they where blocked in. Utau ran the other direction, going backwards, and it was blocked up too, " When did this happen?"

"I don't know I was listening to the story!" Amu cried.

"Me too,"

"Me too,"

"And I make three," Saya said, Utau rolled her eyes she threw everyone there shovels.

"Time to dig," Utau sighed. Everyone nodded and dug into the walls dirt came out but there always seemed to be more.

With the boys

"There it is!" Nagehiko yelled it was much more luminescent although no one knew where the light was coming from, it had marshmallows in packets laying around on the ground, it was definitely the main tunnel.

"Hey…" Ikuto said, "Where are the girls, maybe we should wait, well first, take all the marshmallows, but let's make sure they come back,"

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Nagehiko agreed.

"Because…they_ need_ to come back, I am a little scared," Kukai said.

"Oh Yaya…right?" Nagehiko teased.

"The one and only," Kukai said his thumbs up. Nagehiko laughed.

"Ok, let's wait,"

--

Yu and Mi sat by the big coconut tree laughing, it was so huge you the trunk was as wide as a house.

"The legend will definitely creep 'em out," Yu said leaning back on the trunk.

"Yu, aren't you worried a bit though?" Mi asked.

"No, not at all, those brats deserve it," Yu said jumping to her feet and raising her fists. "One day I'll get 'em!"

"Yeah, isn't that what were doing now? I am sure those recordings of those scary voices made them think it was a rapist or something," Mi pointed out.

"Hmm," Yu thought as she sat back down. "One could say so,"

--

**Desuka: Yeah, well here is one chapter done, I can write more but I figure I'll put up this chapter up and then leave it for weeks, even month's maybe and keep you in suspense!**

**Amu: She doesn't mean it; she'll come back with more on Christmas**

**Desuka: Yeah she speaks the truth.**

**Ikuto: She doesn't love us: (**

**Desuka: Don't go humping to conclusions now.**

**Amu: …**

**Ikuto:…**

**Yu and Mi: -whispers- Um…Desuka you typed an 'h' instead of a 'j'**

**Desuka: -blushes- whoops! Well, um don't go**_** jumping**_** to conclusions…**_**jumping**_**. **


	11. Titanic moments

**Desuka: Merry Christmas! **

**Ikuto: So, remember the thing we were talking about?**

**Desuka: You mean the one about you being too skinny?**

**Ikuto: WHAT, we never had that conversation!**

**Desuka: its okay Ikuto, some people would kill to be your weight.**

**Ikuto: What, but I don't think I am too skinny…am I?**

**Desuka: -pushes him in front mirror- I think you are.**

**Ikuto: -pulls Desuka next to him- But you're skinny too.**

**Desuka: -transforms into a dragon- DON'T EVER CALL ME SKINNY!**

**Amu: Well, Merry Christmas, Desuka does not own Shugo chara or any of it's characters or any licensed thing in this.**

**--**

"What's going on!?" Amu screamed, "The walls are too thick!"

"Keep trying!" Utau shouted. She lifted up her shovel, she dug and dug. They had managed to make the space they had wider but there was always dirt walls. It seemed like they were making their own tunnels.

"What's up with this place? The tunnel was right here!" Saya yelled. She plunged her shovel into the wall and fell to the ground in exhaustion, followed by the other four girls.

"Stupid reality show," Saya mumbled.

"I'll never be able to see Ikuto again," Utau mumbled.

"Or our parents," Amu mumbled…but wait, weren't her parents watching at home? If it was a challenge then, "There must be cameras!"

"What?" Yaya asked.

"Cameras! Every challenge has hidden cameras!" Amu shouted happily.

"So, we can scream for help?" Utau asked more energy in her tone.

"But, wouldn't they have saved us from the beginning?" Rima asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot…"Amu supposed.

"HELP IKUTO…HELP!"

"KUKAI HELP! KUKAI HELP!"

"YAYA, UTAU! THE BOYS ARE PROBALY ABOVE GROUND! SCREAM FOR DESUKA!"

"DESUKA!"

"DESUKA!"

"DESUKA!"

"DESUKA!"

"DESUKA!" They shouted her name for about a half an hour until they couldn't anymore, it was scary and dark and they didn't know how long they would last, they began to shed tears.

--

"Ikuto, it's been long enough, I think the girls are in trouble," Nagehiko said his sexy purple hair swaying.

"Amu," Kairi, Nagehiko, and Ikuto all mumbled.

"Wtf…" Kukai mumbled.

"Everyone, do you have your…"

"No," everyone replied.

"I do," Ikuto said and all of a sudden he had cat ears on and cat paws and a swaying tail. The camera must've missed when he put it on. He put his head up and his ears twitched. "Amu…she is crying, oh no…"

"WHAT, WE HAVE TO GO!" Kairi shouted.

"This way," Ikuto said pointing do, a… direction. All the boys grabbed their shovels and went through the tunnels searching for the girls. When they got to the end of the tunnel it was strange it was blocked up.

"Wasn't the girl's tunnel this way?" Nagehiko asked.

"Yea, it was… could it be…they blocked it up?" Ikuto thought.

"No, they couldn't…" Kukai stated, he grabbed his shovel and started digging.

"YAYA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed.

--

"What was that?" Yaya suddenly asked. All the girls were sleeping. "KUKAI IS THAT YOU?"

--

"YAYA? YEA IT'S ME!" He exclaimed. Ikuto's eyes widened. He went up to the wall and screamed too.

"AMU!" he shouted.

--

"You guys wake up! It's the boys!" Yaya screamed. Amu rubbed her eyes and Yawned then she heard Ikuto.

"IKUTO! IKUTO! IS THAT YOU?"

"IKUTO!?" Utau shot up right away and grabbed her shovel. "What are we waiting for…if they are on the other side of that dirt wall, then…we can reach them!"

"DIG YOU GUYS!" Yaya screamed, "DIG!"

--

"OK YAYA!" Kukai screamed he took his shovel and dug at the wall, " Ikuto, Nagehiko, Kairi, come help me!"

The three boys nodded and shoveled at the wall.

--

Yaya, Amu, and Utau shoveled leaving Rima and Saya to sleep. They dug, and then Yaya's shovel hit something.

--

"My shovel hit something!" Kukai screamed.

--

"Yosh!" Yaya screamed like Kukai and she wacked the thing with all her might.

--

"Yosh!" Kukai screamed and his shovel wacked at the hard thing in the dirt. You heard a slicing sound, and the whole wall collapsed. Revealing the girls on the other side and Yaya holding up a shovel like she just wacked something panting hard, her hair out of place, she looked like a samurai girl with her shovel as a sword.

"Kukai…" she mumbled as she dropped her shovel.

"Yaya!" He screamed, he dropped his too…they were a meter apart.

"KUKAI!" she screamed running towards him.

"YAYA!"

(A/N: Rose! Jack!)

"Oh, Kukai,"

"Yaya…" he mumbled when she was in his arms.

"Ikuto!" Utau screeched running towards him.

"Never," He muttered moving so Utau hit the wall.

"We can't have a moment?" Utau asked her arms crossed.

"No,"

Everyone hugged each other, everyone…even Saya and Ikuto. Then they all set out again back to the main tunnel, Rima was upset because she didn't see the action.

"WAIT!" Kairi yelled, "Souma, ace, look what you sliced…." He pointed to the remains of a small coconut tree. On the trunk was more hieroglyphics.

"Creepy…" Saya mumbled.

"How can a coconut tree…" Nagehiko began.

"It can't,"

**Desuka: That's it…for now.**

**Amu: For those of you slow people like Desuka's friend Yuiki…this is what happened: The girls were walking in a tunnel and the boys were walking through another tunnel they were generally going the same way, to a main tunnel, but the girls got distracted and their tunnel got blocked up.**

**Ikuto: Yea, and those weaklings couldn't find the tunnel again no matter how much they dug. **

**Amu: It is more complicated! The dirt walls were friggin thick! Anyway the boys managed to find us and they help dug down the wall, then Yaya and Kukai had a titanic moment, and then Kairi realized they had sliced a coconut tree! **

**Ikuto: Of all the things…**

**Amu: Just like the scary story.**

**Ikuto: what?**

**Amu: Never mind, R&R please! Next episode preview: **

_"Oh spooky," Amu whispered shaking_,

* * *

_"AHHH! WE ARE IN THE GROUND BENEATH A GIANT COCONUT TREE! ISLAND OF DREAMS 'YUME YUME ISLAND' DOESN'T THAT RING A BELL! WE ARE GONNA DIE!" Amu screamed, everyone was going to comfort her but they realized she had a point. _

_

* * *

_

_"Everyone, let's go…" Utau ran and ran,__**

* * *

**_

_**"it was legend that…people who enter beneath the ground of the great coconut tree shall die,…**_

Next time on Yume Yume Island! Spooky stories, retreat!

* * *


	12. Spooky stories, retreat!

**Desuka: Well here it is…**

**Amu: She doesn't own Shugo chara or any of it's characters or the licensed things she puts in this retarded story.**

**Desuka: Retarded, listen here missy, my story…has a lot of reviews and it gets a lot of votes. And I am too tired to argue. **

**Ikuto: Why are we up so late?**

**Desuka: Must…finish…myself; yourself!**

**Ikuto: Oh boy…she's at it again. **

**Desuka: Well I finished watching Maburaho and I thought that Kazuki –spoiler- but –spoiler- so they made me –spoiler- for –spoiler-**

**Ikuto: …**

--

_Everyone hugged each other, everyone…even Saya and Ikuto. Then they all set out again back to the main tunnel, Rima was upset because she didn't see the action._

_"WAIT!" Kairi yelled, "Souma, ace, look what you sliced…." He pointed to the remains of a small coconut tree. On the trunk was more hieroglyphics._

_"Creepy…" Saya mumbled._

_"How can a coconut tree…" Nagehiko began._

_"It can't,"_

"Then how…" Nagehiko began

"Look, hieroglyphics!" Utau pointed at the trunk of the tree, she took out the decoder and stooped down and began to read the hieroglyphics. Kairi went to go help.

"Creepy," Amu mumbled she got goose bumps thinking about it "Ahh creepy. What if it's the girl…from the story?" Amu was terrified of scary stories.

"It's probably not…" Ikuto said hugging her from behind.

"IKUTO YOU TWO-TIMER!" Utau got up and yelled.

"What story is she talking about?" Ikuto asked disregarding Utau.

"The one we read," Yaya explained, "Well the one we found," Then she went back to hugging Kukai.

"It was scary!" Amu said she put her hands over her ears.

"Don't worry…" Ikuto comforted he was about to kiss her hands when she pushed away and escaped his grasp.

"I've figured it out," Kairi announced next to Utau by the decoder.

"I'll read it," Utau said, "The girls parents were worried as they watched the dirtied shoes they figured someone in their tribe was tricking them, but then they realized that the chores around the hut were being taken care of by them self, and then it happened the girls jewelry, shoes, and possessions all disappeared. The parents began to worry rumors spread throughout the village that she had become a ghost, or perhaps it was she was never really dead and she escaped but refused to go home? Her father decided to go the coconut tree and dig up his daughter, he tried to cut down the tree but as he was going up the hill he was attacked and by an assassin, the mother lived the rest of her life alone and died young. The relatives of the girl were going missing, and generation after generation in relation to the girls blood, they would go missing, soon her family were considered a disease…"

"Oh spooky," Amu whispered shaking, Ikuto came behind her and put his arm around her she didn't budge, Nagehiko watched and sighed. He watched as Rima shivered too, He smiled and held her hand. She watched him maliciously, then went back to listening, Kukai and Yaya were already hugging they didn't let go since the last chapter.

"…so no one dared to go near them, soon they all died off, no one went near the coconut tree at all, then one day a god came down to earth and decided to out an end to the coconut tree, he told the towns people to get rid of all the coconut tree's and they replied, 'that is the only one, my lord,' but he remembered that on the island of dreams there were 3 coconut tree's and when all were destroyed…all dreams shall come true, but the island shall collapse, he went searching for the coconut trees he created a mine under the hills and he saw many treasures, but not a coconut tree, then an amazing thing happened, the god never came back. Noble villagers came to see if he was still there but they were killed and there bodies were found under the tree,"

"Could it be…" Amu whispered.

"it was legend that…people who enter beneath the ground of the great coconut tree shall die, villagers were afraid and left their history on palm trees, then left the island of dreams forever."

"AHHH! WE ARE IN THE GROUND BENEATH A GIANT COCONUT TREE! ISLAND OF DREAMS 'YUME YUME ISLAND' DOESN'T THAT RING A BELL! WE ARE GONNA DIE!" Amu screamed, everyone was going to comfort her but they realized she had a point.

"Everyone, let's go…" Utau ran and ran, Saya followed behind her, Nagehiko clutched the hand he was already holding and lead Rima away. Kukai and Yaya ran together and Amu was lifted by Ikuto bridal style she didn't resist she was terrified. He ran they all ran until they made it to the main tunnel. They forgot about the marshmallows in the main tunnel they ran and ran, they panted hard. They finally made it to the end of the tunnel it had a hole on top.

"Hello, Yu, Mi, Desuka!" Ikuto yelled, then in an instant Mi appeared by the hole her cute face staring wide eyed at them.

"Ikuto-kun, Nagehiko-kun too, Oh and Kukai-kun, oh it's everyone! What took you so long?" She asked cheerful.

"Mi!" Utau squealed, "I have never been so happy to see you're hot face!"

"I have," Ikuto said still holding Amu. Mi blushed.

"Oh let me go get a ladder, be right back," she said as her hot face disappeared.

"IKUTO YOU THREE-TIMER!" Utau screamed.

"But I am not three-timing I am two-timing because you were never in it from the start," Ikuto replied still holding Amu. When Amu realized that and jumped out his arms.

"IKUTO YOU LITTLE…" she began when a rope ladder came down. Kairi began climbing; he reached the top and screamed, when everyone heard it they climbed fast too…when they all reached the top they saw it the giant tree.

"Relax you guys, it is naturally that big," Yu said.

"But the legend…"Kairi said.

"Legend…what legend?" Yu asked.

"The one about that tree, about the girl buried under it…" Kairi said.

"What rubbish are you talking?" Yu asked. Mi's expression dropped and so did her head.

"We read it on a coconut tree!" Nagehiko explained.

"All the coconut tree's died out here, the only that was left was this guy here, he grew so big that when Desuka got this island for her birthday she didn't want to cut it down," Yu clarified.

"But, we read it and we…" Amu insisted.

"Maybe you all had the same dream; the only thing that was put down there to spook you was voices of a creepy man." Yu suggested.

"THE RAPIST!" Rima and Saya realized.

"Anyway…so we better go down and count your marshmallows…" Yu said as she got up to ready to go down the hole.

"Marshmallows?" everyone said at the same time.

"Oops," The boys said.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, WE WAITED HOURS UP HERE FOR YOU, AND YOU BROUGHT BACK NO MARHSMALLOWS!?"

"But, we,_ girls _remember how much we had," Utau confessed.

"Us boys, too," Nagehiko said standing in front the crowd.

"Eh…I see," Yu said thinking Mi was still quietly looking down. "Mi…I guess we'll have to take their word for it…girls? How much did you have?"

"Ano, one marshmallow," Utau said.

"Well, boys you win!" Yu cried throwing her hands in the air, "Lets go!"

"But…how do you…?"

"Everyone knows that someone had to have had gotten more than one marshmallow..."Yu said leading the way to the van. The children sighed and got into the van expecting to go home, but instead Yu and Mi had brought them to Desuka's house.

"Well, Well, Well," Desuka greeted back to being crazy.

--

**Ikuto: Never mind not attractive.**

--

"Where is my-a Marsha-mallows!?" She asked in an Italian accent.

"They lost it, but the boys said they got more than the girls…and heck, I believe em'…" Yu explained sighing.

"Yu, Mi, I have the nerve to fire you, but, I love you too much! So, girls I guess one of yal is going…but, tell you what since I am so sexist…I will the girls a chance!" Desuka screamed Yu gave her the finger as she began to dance.

"Alright, Yu, Mi, bring the prize cabinet stuff and lay it out on the veranda table, and bring me my Barney bag." She commanded Yu and Mi nodded and disappeared into the house.

**Desuka: That's it! And btw the story they read was the continuation of the one in the other chap-in case you didn't catch on.**

**Ikuto: -a sore above his eye- Next episode preview:**

_

* * *

_

_"Rima!" Ikuto yelled, "I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU!"_

* * *

…_OH NO!" Desuka yelled_

* * *

_**Desuka: I hate that girl.**_

* * *

"_Aww!" The girls screamed._

_

* * *

_

_, "Kukai, Yaya got…nothing."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Let the games a-start!" She screamed**_


	13. GET READY TO VOTE!

**Desuka: one, two, a big dog with a shoe, three, four, Obama's at the door. Five, six, made up some tricks. Seven, eight, stand by the gate, nine, ten, um…Obama's at the door again! Ready or not here I am come!**

**Amu: what are you doing?**

**Desuka: Aren't we playing hide and seek?**

**Amu: No…**

**Desuka: Oh, what are we doing?**

**Amu: The disclaimer…which is: She doesn't own Shugo chara or any of it's characters or the licensed things she puts in this**

**--**

"_They lost it, but the boys said they got more than the girls…and heck, I believe em'…" Yu explained sighing. _

_"Yu, Mi, I have the nerve to fire you, but, I love you too much! So, girls I guess one of yal is going…but, tell you what since I am so sexist…I will give the girls a chance!" Desuka screamed Yu gave her the finger as she began to dance. _

_"Alright, Yu, Mi, bring the prize cabinet stuff and lay it out on the veranda table, and bring me my Barney bag." She commanded Yu and Mi nodded and disappeared into the house._

Minutes later…

They were all standing in her veranda in two rows, boys, and girls. There was a table with five items spread across from it. One was sun block, one was a coupon, another was a cell phone, and then there were two bugs. Each had a number on it from 1-5.

There was also a Barney bag filled with something, on another table next to Desuka. She smiled she was wearing rags for some reason.

* * *

**Utau: She looked like a hippo**

* * *

"Let the games a-start!" She screamed.

* * *

**Utau: Oh, no, sorry I meant hobo, not a hippo. **

* * *

"Oh okay…how do we play?" Saya asked.

"Oh silly me! Utau come up, and pick a paper out the bag, and tell me what it says," Desuka screamed loud. Utau walked up picked a paper out the bag and looked at it.

"Number three," Utau declared.

"Good, now go over to our prize table," Desuka said. Utau went to the table with the stuff, Yu and Mi handed her the cell phone that had a "3" on it.

"What use is this it's fake…" Utau complained.

"YOU HAVE WON, ONE CALL YU AND MI for any challenge!"

"You mean I can call those to idiots when I ever I want for help on any challenge once?" Utau asked, enthusiastically.

"Um, yeah, you catch on fast…"Desuka said, she gestured her to go wait by the boys, and then she called up, "Amu-chan,"

"Oh no," Amu groaned she walked up, plucked out a piece of paper and read it out loud, "Number 5,"

"Uh…oh, so sorry but you got an Anti love bug!"

"What…why!?" Amu asked, "Does that mean I don't get anything!?" Desuka nodded and told her to go wait then she called Yaya up.

"YAYA IS LUCKY…JUST WAIT….HERE! YAYA GOT A…ANO…4!"

"Yaya," Desuka said calmly, "I am sorry but you got another Anti love bug!"

"WHAT!?" Yaya screamed she ran straight to Kukai and into his arms, "Kukai, Yaya got…nothing."

"Don't worry; you don't need it, why would anyone vote you off?" He comforted.

"Because I am not mature!" Yaya almost cried.

"Yaya relax, no one will vote off that cute face…"

"What cute face?" She asked as she buried her head deeper into his chest.

"This one," He said as he lifted her face up to his and kissed it.

"Aww!" The girls screamed.

"Anyway, Rima come on up!" Desuka interrupted.

"I got a two," Rima announced, Desuka gave her the eye.

"WELL GOOD FOR STINKIN YOU! YOU GOT THE COUPON! IT ALLOWS YOU TO DITCH YU AND MI FOR ONE DAY AND RIDE AROUND A LIMO WITH A FRIEND OF YOUR CHOICE BOY OR GIRL!" Desuka yelled angry.

* * *

**Desuka: I hate that girl.**

* * *

"Rima!" Ikuto yelled, "I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU!"

"No he doesn't!" Utau sneered tackling him, "Don't be mesmerized by his hot face, he is a lie, he wants your coupon, I on the other hand…"

"Shut up," Rima said as she walked next to Kukai and Yaya cuddling.

"Leaving Saya with number…OH NO!" Desuka yelled.

"What!? What is it!? Utau you said the cream got rid of the pimple!"

"Eww…too much info…this is worse then a pimple, you got the Vote off sun block which means…"

"THAT NO ONE CAN VOTE HER OFF!" Mi and Yu screamed hugging in union. Everyone gasped.

* * *

**Desuka: Well…go on, vote!**

* * *

**Amu: Please vote Utau off!**

**

* * *

**

**Rima: Make Utau go!**

**

* * *

**

**Yaya: Make Saya go!**

**

* * *

**

**Ikuto: Utau!**

**

* * *

**

**Yaya: Saya**

**

* * *

**

**Kukai: Utau**

**--**

**Yaya: Saya**

**--**

**Nagehiko: Utau**

**--**

**Yaya: Saya**

**--**

**Kairi: Most likely…**

**--**

**Yaya: Whoops! Utau.**

--

But who will YOU vote off?

**Desuka: Woo hoo! Done! Vote now peoples.**

**Amu: Well, Um, Desuka you want to tell them?**

**Desuka: What?**

**Amu: The thing…**

**Desuka: About the sore on Your-**

**Amu: No! Not that!**

**Desuka: We talked about something like that O-o?**

**Amu:-rolls eyes- DESUKA HAS A NEW STORY BUT IS TOO CHICKEN TO PUT IT UP!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Desuka: Don't listen to her…all lies…anyway you can vote now!**


	14. And so she was voted off!

**Desuka: lol you guys really want Saya to go…**

**Amu: Why did you make her safe?**

**Desuka: To get on everybody's nerves, besides I would prefer Utau go now, the blond.**

**Utau: Hey!**

**Desuka: Hello, only Ikuto, Amu, and sometimes Ami and Ran are aloud in my disclaimers! So get lost Blondie!**

**Amu: If you hate her why is she in the story?**

**Desuka: Because, why would I leave out Utau, she is like a main character. Well…so is Lulu but when I started the story I barely knew her.**

**Amu: Well, Desuka does not own Shugo chara any of its characters or any licensed thing in this.**

**Ami: ENJOY!!!**

**Amu…**

**Ami: Are they gone? Guess what…I recently found out how babies are made can you believe that-**

--

The girls where quiet in their beds sleeping…they were at first terrified because of the legend but they figured it was Desuka scaring them, Amu was afraid the most and slept with Rima's Bag in replacement of her Teddy Bear. Utau told her not to have too much fun because there were cameras watching. Amu tried to pretend she never said that. She snuggled with the bag and closed her eyes at last.

Next door was no different, all the boys were under the covers snoring, and dreaming about the day yet to come, anxiety filling their heads in wonder about who will be next to go.

Of course, it would be Utau they all thought, but maybe they were wrong…it could very well be…Rima, she showed no interest in almost everything she did, why not vote her off? Nagehiko floundered on the bed at the thought of Rima going, and he still hadn't made it up to her. Then there was Yaya, she was cute but she was immature as everyone knew, surely, someone like her could never make it far. Then finally there was, Amu she was a girl who… (A/N: Is there anything wrong with her? Oh, ok I got one…) almost sacrificed herself for someone who hurt her dearly in the past. Someone, who she chased after and never, realized how much the other one in the picture cared for her.

(A/N: Just choose Ikuto, Amu!)

"You went beneath my ground…" a silent whisper surrounded Amu and Rima's bunk. They were facing away from Saya and Utau. They shot up immediately and looked at each other.

"You shall…" The whisper continued. Amu squeezed Rima's bag until a picture of Kelly Clarkson fell out. Amu looked baffled at it then at Rima's head hovering above her. Rima gave a please-don't-ask-now smile. Amu nodded and then the whispering continued, "YOU SHALL DIE!"

"THE LEGEND IS TRUE SHE IS GONNA KILL US!" Amu screamed then on cue a grim reaper appeared. The girls screamed and ran out the door and into the boy's house. They tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. They banged hard and screamed telling them to let them in.

--

The boys were sleeping when Nagehiko heard banging,

"Could it be…" Nagehiko mumbled, "A robber!?"

"What was that Fujisaki?" Ikuto asked sleepily from the bottom bunk underneath Kukai's.

"There is a robber!" Nagehiko warned.

"A what!?" Ikuto asked suddenly, Nagehiko pointed to the door when they heard more banging.

"We have to wake up the others…" Nagehiko suggested.

"No! No! No! That will make it worse; Kukai will freak out, and want to go check on Yaya, and what use is Kairi anyway?" Ikuto pointed out.

"Your right," Nagehiko realized. "What do we do?"

"I've got a plan…"

--

The two girls continued banging when the door slowly opened. It was completely dark inside and they reluctantly stepping inside when two large bodies tackled them to the ground.

"AHH WERE GONNA DIE, NO I AM GONNA DIE!" Amu shrieked at the top of her lungs as Ikuto's body pinned her down. "…eh? I-Ikuto?"

"N-Nagehiko?" Rima stammered underneath Nagehiko, and then it was one of those awkward silences. When Yaya ran in through the door trampling on Amu and Ikuto making them fall on each other. She was screaming like hell. Then she turned around and saw them on the floor she blushed red.

"What's with all the no- OH MY GOD?" Kukai woke up then screamed when he saw Nagehiko and Ikuto.

"It's not like that!? You are mistaken Kukai!" Nagehiko cleared up. Kairi slept soundly. Then Yaya ran up and locked the door.

"Well, it is exactly what you're thinking," Ikuto told Kukai, still pinning Amu down. Then he kissed her gently on the lips. Even though Amu enjoyed kissing Ikuto as much as any girl she slapped him away but he continued to pin her down and cover in kisses. Everyone left them alone, seeing as it was their normal routine.

"We were attacked by a scary skeleton!" Yaya screamed helping Rima off the floor she gave Nagehiko the eye.

"Yeah we-"Amu was cut off by another wet kiss.

"We should help her…" Rima mumbled. She grabbed Kairi's electronic dictionary and flung it at Ikuto when he was distracted Yaya slid Amu from underneath she was so red, I am too lazy to describe it.

"Yeah we were, and it was the ghost of that girl!" Amu recalled.

"I don't believe you guys," Kukai murmured. Yaya jumped onto his bed and snuggled under his sheets.

"Too bad, because we believe us…" She argued, everyone looked at her, "Yaya is too scared to sleep in her bed, so you have to let her sleep here, alright goodnight."

"Well, hard to argue with that," Rima sighed, "I will take Tadase's bed,"

"So Amu, can take my bed," Ikuto said.

"Where will you sleep?" Amu asked. He had a scary smirk on his face.

"I rather sleep with Kairi at the moment," She mumbled. He screwed up his face at that last remark, he picked her up bridal style (A/N: Yes the words that's in every fan fiction: D)

"Put me down!" She screamed her threw her on the bed and climbed in.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Yaya shouted down to Rima.

"Why should we?" Rima asked.

"YOU GUYS!" Amu screamed, "YOU JUST GONNA LET HIM RAPE ME?"

"Yes," Rima replied, and then you heard silent snores.

"Don't worry Amu-chi I wi-" Yaya began but she fell asleep. Kukai snoring next to her. Amu looked at the hot dude next to her and she winced.

"What's wrong Amu…afraid I will do something…" He teased his eyebrows dancing.

"Leave me alone," Amu sighed.

"Amu…" He murmured but it wasn't teasing anymore he seemed serious which could frighten any soul, I swear.

"Uh…yes?" She asked facing away from him.

"You still like Tadase don't you?"

"We-ll, um that is…" she stammered. He pulled her to face him.

"Don't you?" He said more sternly. If we were Amu we would probably freak out, too bad we are not Amu we are just regular people who go to school, eat pancakes, love our moms, and don't have a hot blue-haired dude in love with us. But that is off topic, she blushed red.

"…and if I do?" She asked him her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Then I won't forgive you," He replied. It kind of pained her, she didn't want anyone to be mad at her especially Ikuto, one of her somewhat close friends. But she couldn't help but like Tadase…he was her, prince.

"I-I do," She replied, turned away fully from him and he turned around too.

"Amu, do you hate me?" He asked on the other side.

"What is with this all of a sudden!? Turn back to the normal Ikuto!" She commanded.

"…"

"…The normal Ikuto I like," She replied sighing.

"So you don't hate me…"

"No…now, let's get some sleep." She replied.

"Amu, I still like you," He mumbled.

"I know,"

"Be careful you are sleeping in _my_ bed,"

"Pedophile,"

--

The next day they all awoke to Yu and Mi standing in front of the bunk beds Saya and Utau close behind them giggling.

"Ah…Good morning!" Amu stammered. She was being hugged by Ikuto…giving off the wrong vibe. She pushed him away and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yu asked sternly disregarding her smile.

"Um…that is," Amu stuttered, when Yaya woke up.

"We were attacked by a skeleton!!" Yaya screamed.

"A what?" Utau asked slowly and Amu could sense the sarcasm.

_:..: A flashback :..:_

_They ran upstairs only to find Utau looking at them dripping with chocolate ooze._

_"Did you have an accident Utau?" Rima asked, nonchalant as always. _

_"NO! THE ONLY ACCIDENT IS THE CREATION OF YOU THREE!" She squealed, "I SWEAR TO ----ING GOD I WILL GET YOUR SORRY MOTHER ----ERS BACK FOR THIS!!"_

_"Utau we are very sorry for asking in that case, oh well we have 13 minutes left," Rima replied then Amu and Yaya followed her outside. They ran down the hill laughing_

_:..: End of the awesomely awesome flashback:..:_

"Utau you didn't…"Amu whispered, she smirked.

"We were attacked by a skeleton!" Rima screamed waking up Nagehiko causing him to fall of the bunk bed above her.

"I think you're making up excuses, girls…Desuka is very strict about sleeping in your own homes, now you can visit the boys anytime you want…" Yu lectured.

"But…" Amu began when Yu cut her off.

"…but you may_ not sleep _with them, understood? Now, I am giving you another chance because I know you didn't know, but if I catch you here again…you will be asked to leave the island," all the girls gulped even Utau and Saya. "I am willing to over look this if you are…"

"We are," Rima replied.

"Good now, go ahead and throw something on," Yu commanded fluttering her hand in front of her face as if to shoo them away. "In _your own_ house,"

"Yes Yu!" Rima replied,

"Understood," Amu replied,

"Okay," Yaya smiled, then she muttered, "mom,"

The girls ran back to their house and put on some clothes, Rima put on a white dress. Yaya were her monkey top with a orange pants. Amu wore a pink tube top, some jeans and a black jacket over it.

"That isn't throwing something on…" Utau muttered.

Utau wore a green top and (A/N: lol Utau in green?) and a brown flaring skirt. Saya wore something so complex that I am to lazy to type yet again, but just remember she was wearing something complex…okay?

* * *

**Amu: I can't believe they did that…that is crossing the line! I slept with **_**Ikuto **_**who asked weird questions for them! If Utau wasn't about to leave I would trash her bed and fill it with CHEESE! Muahahahahahahahahahaha…**

* * *

The girls climbed into the van Yaya and Rima and Amu all in one seat. Utau and Saya across from them, they slept in the van, and soon they made it to Desuka's house. Desuka greeted them, and she led them up to her room.

"Welcome to my room!" Desuka screamed. It had one crib like bed made out of wood with a tweedy bird comforter a leaf pillow and a whole bunch of pillows on her bed, pillows shaped like butterflies, pillows shaped like pigs, and powerpuff girl pillows. Her curtains where light yellow. She had a container next to her. And another one on top filled with books, cds, sketchbooks, and folders. She had a bed across from her tat was bigger and was covered with a blue sheet and a peach pillow and had a giant teddy-bear and clothes scattered all around it. She had a table separating the two beds with a radio and a stuffed rhino on it.

"Wow, your room is…now what I expected," Utau told Desuka.

"I know…So everyone take a seat," Desuka explained. All the girls sat on the floor. Desuka sat on her bed and Amu glanced behind her and saw a DS, a phone, an IPod, and Electronic Dictionary (her prized possessions.), and two eggs. Amu yelped.

"TOMAGO!" She pointed at the eggs. One had a devil heart on it and was pure black. The other had a Heart with a halo and wings on it and was pure white.

"Um…where did you get those?" Rima asked.

"It was a…" Desuka stammered. "A get-well present,"

"Oh…I see," Amu mumbled her head down.

"Well…you guys know the drill just wait till I call your name the --- whose name I don't call will you know leave with the two hot girls." Desuka said. The girls nodded.

"YAYA!" Desuka screamed, "You're like totally safe!"

"Yay!" Yaya said she hugged Desuka.

"Um…-----," Desuka said pointing at Rima, "Your safe,"

"Thank y…"

"What ever,"

"Saya we know your safe," Desuka said Saya smiled.

"So….Amu, Utau, who stays? Well…surprisingly there were votes for Amu…Amu, you were one of the weakest in this challenge…you practically did nothing, but freak out, Then we have Utau…she was strong, she kept on digging didn't give up, but…she is a mean girl. People at home don't like ----es so…I have to say, the one to stay, the one who will never leave this wonderful island today is, of course, the one who you did not vote off, no other than, Hinamori Amu!"

"Thank god!" Amu squealed. She hugged Rima.

"You mother…" Utau began to say.

**Desuka: And they all lived happily ever after. Longest chappie yet!**

**Amu: O////O I slept…with Ikuto….**

**Ikuto: Oh yes you did…anyway; how come you get eggs that is pushing it!**

**Desuka: No it isn't! Everyone else does this! Anyway I might have a picture link.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Desuka: Next episode preview:**

_"KUKAI YOU TWO-TIMING LITTLE" Yaya began_

_--_

_"Hurry!" Rima shouted and she ran for the bathroom. Ikuto smirked and Pushed Nagehiko in there locking the door._

_--_

_"PERVERT!" Amu screamed. _

_--_

_"I think that's a good idea," Ikuto smiled_

_--_

_Kukai sighed_

_--_

_"Hey!" she wailed._

_--_

_**"Hide and seek?"**__ Amu asked._

Next time on Yume Yume Island,** Hiding forever! Hiding for love!**


	15. Hiding forever! Hiding for love!

**Desuka: Well, since one of the couple girls will be going soon, I have to pump up the fluff!**

**Amu: Oh no…**

**Desuka: shut up! You know you like Ikuto! Would Tadase make out with you? Huh?**

**Amu: No…**

**Ikuto: Haha thank you Desuka.**

**Desuka: -freaks out- he said my name O////O**

**Amu: We would like to thank all our lovely voters you guys ROCK!!!**

**Ami: WE LOVE YOU VOTERS! AND REVIEWERS!**

**Desuka: don't forget our FAVORITERS!**

**Amu: and out STORY ALERTERS!**

**Ikuto: Desuka doesn't own Shugo chara or their characters.**

**--**

When the girls got back they flopped on their beds. Watching Utau get carried away was fun, but they thought about the eggs. When the boys came bursting through.

"So the witch is gone, eh?" Kukai asked as he picked Yaya up.

"Yeah, and good thing to, scaring us like that!" Amu screamed angrily.

"Oh be grateful you wouldn't have slept with me of it weren't for…OW!" Ikuto screamed. Right in the….

"Okay so what do you wanna do?" Nagehiko asked.

"Do…" Rima repeated thinking. Ikuto had a smirk on his face.

"PERVERT!" Amu screamed.

"What I didn't say anything," Ikuto defended.

"Yeah but you were thinking it," Amu mumbled.

"Want to…" Nagehiko decided…but Yaya cut him off.

"PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" Yaya screamed.

"Hide and seek?" Amu asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Ikuto smiled.

"You would think so…"

"Hey come on, Saya you seek…" Ikuto commanded.

"Why do I have to seek?" Saya complained.

"Because nobody wants to find_ you_!"

"Hey!" she wailed.

"At times like this we need Hotori," Nagehiko murmured when everyone turned and watched Kukai. Kukai sighed, and put Yaya down.

"Saya please will you do it? For me?" He asked giving a charming smile Saya blushed and nodded.

"KUKAI YOU TWO-TIMING LITTLE" Yaya began but was cut off by a kiss. She smiled. Then everyone was startled when Saya began counting.

"From 1-45. 1,2,3,4…"

"Hurry!" Rima shouted and she ran for the bathroom. Ikuto smirked and Pushed Nagehiko in there locking the door.

"Fujisaki can thank me later…" Ikuto said when he bumped straight into Amu.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked.

"I wish I was doing y- OW!" Ikuto began when Amu kicked him in the

"YOU GUYS HURRY!" Yaya shouted as she went in the kitchen.

"Ano, I would love to stay and talk but I have to hide," Amu said as she ran out the door. Ikuto followed her without her knowing.

--

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Rima yelled at her Rival.

"I don't know, Tsukiyomi pushed me then I ended up…here…." Nagehiko replied. Rima cursed.

"Damn, that pervert, I will get him for this!" She cursed as she tried to open the door.

"Maybe I can open it…" Nagehiko suggested, "I need a pin and some shampoo,"

"Um….here! Here!" Rima stuttered she grabbed Saya's shampoo, and she took a pin out her hair.

"Um…let me see…." Nagehiko murmured as he shoved the pin in the door and did something with shampoo really fast and the door opened. (A/N: That doesn't work…but play along: D)

"Go! Go!" Rima started Nagehiko was about to run out the door when he heard Saya.

"Ready or not here I come!"

"Oh ----!" mumbled as he closed the door silently and jumped in the shower behind the curtains.

"What are you doing!?" Rima asked.

"Shh…Saya is done counting!" Nagehiko told her. Rima panicked and jumped in the shower next to him and moved the curtains so that it covered them up.

"You stole my hiding place, you…" Rima said as blue sparks began to appear between them. He glared back, but before she could finish her sentence Saya walked in and Rima grabbed on to him. He was about to say something but he had to be quiet and he smiled at how her whole attitude changed.

"Eh…um," Saya began she sighed, and rolled down her frilly skirt, she sat on the toilet and began…EH!? I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN THAT!

"Is she…"Rima began; Nagehiko was a bout to pull on the curtain when Rima smacked his hands. When Saya finished she rolled up her skirt and walked out the bathroom closing the door behind her. They waited until they couldn't hear her feet any longer.

"YOU GET OUT NOW!" Rima screamed.

"No, I can hide wherever I want," Nagehiko defended. She gave a death glare at him. Then she gave up and folded her arms in a corner.

"Why do you insist on doing this?" Rima muttered.

"Doing what?" Nagehiko asked.

"Taking things away from me…like Amu,"

"I…"Nagehiko began he didn't know what to say it was kind of confusing he never knew he took Amu from her, "…I don't mean to,"

"And you're so perfect to!" Rima complained.

"You can cook, you can tell when I fake cry, you can dance, you can even stop X-eggs and you can't character change,"

* * *

**Rima: We were talking about a video game**

* * *

"Rima I…" He began he was about to pat her shoulder when she hit his hand away.

"I hate you," she said, and he didn't know why but it hurt him a lot…that one time. She acted like she hated him but when she said it, it hurt more.

--

"Itai!" Yaya screamed she fell behind the hot tub she decided to stay there.

"Yaya!" Kukai appeared behind her.

"Kukai!" Yaya screamed she hugged him.

"Shh… Saya is coming," He said as he winked. She nodded. They waited a few seconds when Yaya looked at him.

"Kukai, can you hear kisses?" She asked looking down.

"Uh…I don't know, why?" He asked.

"No reason," She replied. Then he smiled, he pinched her chin and brought her face up to his and kissed it. Then they made out for like the 23rd time in this show.

--

"I think this is a nice hiding place," Amu said satisfied.

"Me too," Came a voice behind her.

"Ikuto!?" She screamed.

"Shh…we're hiding," Ikuto whispered as he stood in front of her in the bath house. She was facing the door and he was facing the water.

"Iku-" she began he stopped her by covering her mouth with his hands.

"Now that's better," He said smirking. "Now let's finish what we started last week, shall we?"

--

Rima and Nagehiko had been sitting in the tub for a while, passing glances at each other. After Rima said she hated him.

"Well, Rima," Nagehiko finally spoke, "I don't hate you,"

"What?" Rima asked.

"Even if you hate me, I will never, ever hate you."

"Why!?" Rima asked, "Just hurry up and get out my life!"

"Because, I don't want to hate you,"

"BUT WHY?"

"Because I like Rima-chan, and I want to be her friend,"

"Why do you want to be my friend, all I do is insult you!"

"Because I believe you and I can be close friends," He said smiling.

"You're a dumb ass," she mumbled. He smiled.

"Will you give me a chance then?" He asked.

"For what?"

"To be your friend, all over again, and I promise not to get too close to Amu,"

Rima looked at this guy, what did he want? Why was he being so nice? But if she agreed, wouldn't she have Amu to herself? He was doing all of that just so she would like him…she smiled; no one was ever that nice to her besides Amu.

"Fine, but stop being perfect," she said.

"Thank you Rima," He said smiling and it gave her another warm feeling.

"Don't smile like that again," Rima warned.

"Why?"

"You look too hot,"

--

Saya smirked as she finished transporting the last of the boy's lays potato chips into the girl's home. She wasn't interested in seeking. She was glad to have the house to herself.

--

Ikuto slid his hand off Amu's mouth and kissed her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she knew she had to stop, she knew she couldn't get carried away so she tried to push him away but he pulled her closer. Then his tongue slid his way into her mouth without her even giving it entrance, or at least that's what she thought. He explored around her mouth when she couldn't take it anymore and kissed back. They made out tongue wrestling, for a while when they pulled away for air.

"I-Ikuto…" She stuttered looking down. He pinched her chin and mad her look up at him, he smirked.

"Yes, Amu?"

"n-nothing," She said she pulled away when he yanked her closer again.

"You can't just make out with me twice and get away with it…"

"Well what do you want?" She asked irritated.

"I think you know," He replied, she looked at him and blushed. He hugged her tightly and she thought about Tadase then she didn't want to hug him anymore. She pulled away from Ikuto. Ikuto looked at her, she felt like she wanted to cry. She flew into his arms again. She squeezed him tight and it didn't feel so bad anymore.

"I-Ikuto, I d-don't know," She whispered crying into his chest.

"It's Tadase, right?" he asked, but he didn't sound pervy anymore it was as if all emotion was sucked out from him, dead.

"Yes," She replied solemnly.

He looked down at her, then he brought her face back up to his and he kissed her. Amu wasn't ready for that she tried to pull away but he continued. She pulled away with all her strength and managed to say something.

"Stop!" she screamed.

"Not until you forget about him!" Ikuto screamed back, he kissed her again and she tried to pull away. But he was too strong. She felt tears coming out. Then she realized how she could save her self. She had to be like Yaya though; she had to be care free. She stepped backwards and backwards until she was by the side of the water, and then, the finale, she pushed him with all her might and pushed off into the water.

"Ikuto…" She said when she surfaced.

"Amu I am sorry," he apologized.

"I don't forgive you," she replied looking away.

"I just don't get it, I've saved you a million times, I've cared for you, I've done everything I could to save you, you've even kissed me and all you can think about is some…little boy who calls himself a king?"

"He happens to be my friend!" Amu defended.

"And what am I? Some idiot…who just teases you?" He asked. This was the first time Amu seen this side of Ikuto.

"No! You're Ikuto!"

"What is Ikuto?" Ikuto asked, looking down.

"Ikuto what do you want from me?"

"The truth how you feel about me!" Ikuto yelled, "Then I'll leave you alone,"

--

**Desuka: Hah a lovely cliff hanger!**

**Amu: Ahh…fluff**

**Yoru: What the ----!**

**Desuka: Also, um next chappies will be getting weirder…**

**Ikuto: R&R please and oh Next episode preview: **

_, "I have always thought that I like Tadase. But now, I feel that same feeling for Ikuto,"_

_--_

_okay that sounded corny…_

_--_

_"MY SHAMPOO IS MISSING!" Saya screamed she turned red, she moved the shower curtain revealing Rima and Nagehiko. "THE CULPRITS!"_

--

_Yaya and Kukai continued to make out when they heard a scream coming from inside the house_.

**Next time on Yume Yume Island: Stop being so corny -_-!**


	16. Stop being so corny !

**Desuka: Well beware of Sumo Wrestlers**

**Amu: The fuck!?**

**Desuka: Um…hello? Who did not censor that?**

**Yu: Oh whoops that was my job.**

**Desuka: Then what the hell you doing here?**

**Yu: Oh well this part of the script here –pulls out script-**

**Desuka: Yes you have to! –Walks away with Yu-**

**Amu: Oh well, Ikuto will fill in for Desuka. **

**Ikuto: Do I look like a girl?**

**Amu: No…but, ah never mind! Desuka does not own Shugo chara or any of it'----ing characters. That rock! Well, I do.**

--

**:.:Previously on Yume Yume Island!:.:**

"_I just don't get it, I've saved you a million times, I've cared for you, I've done everything I could to save you, you've even kissed me and all you can think about is some…little boy who calls himself a king?"_

"_He happens to be my friend!" Amu defended._

"_And what am I? Some idiot…who just teases you?" He asked. This was the first time Amu seen this side of Ikuto._

"_No! You're Ikuto!"_

"_What is Ikuto?" Ikuto asked, looking down._

"_Ikuto what do you want from me?"_

"The truth how you feel about me!" Ikuto yelled, "Then I'll leave you alone,"

--

Amu looked down she was shivering cold in the water. She thought about all the moments with the pervert, all the moments when he made her cry, laugh, roll her eyes, feel angry, think, and of course, blush. She smiled those feelings made her smile knowing that he liked her. But then Tadase came to mind. She felt differently about Tadase, right?

"Amu," Ikuto reminded her. She nodded and thought he needed an answer and although she wanted to make him wait, she had to answer him.

"I feel that Ikuto is one…of two," She finally said, he looked half confused, "I have always thought that I like Tadase. But now, I feel that same feeling for Ikuto,"

"You know you can't have to boyfriends, right?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT I AM NOT STUPID NOW LET ME FINISH MY SPEECH!" Amu yelled, then it was all quiet to set back the mood, "and now I am not sure which feeling is stronger, or if it is the same feeling, but, I know that…I really like Ikuto!"

Ikuto smiled but then he went back to going serious, "and about, Tadase?"

"I, I don't know," Amu admitted again.

"Amu, what is it you like about Tadase?"

"I don't know exactly…the image of a prince I guess,"

"That was a stupid answer,"

"Hey!" Amu screamed offended she splashed water on him.

"but it is, why would you like someone because they are cute, or because they are popular or because of the vibe they give off…it is what's inside that counts, okay that sounded corny…what I am saying is, um…" Ikuto stammered rubbing the back of his neck it was hard to talk about that stuff.

--

"Oh yum, these lays are delicious…" Saya mumbled in the game room. She was watching the credits and looking at all the pretty names that came up. "Oh, Hikaru was always a nice name; my baby girl shall be called Hikaru."

She got up and stretched she threw away her lays potato chips in the trash and went to go wash her hands in the bathroom. She walked into the main room again and into the small bathroom with a shower that had no working running water. Saya glanced at the shelf.

"MY SHAMPOO IS MISSING!" Saya screamed she turned red, she moved the shower curtain revealing Rima and Nagehiko. "THE CULPRITS!"

--

Yaya and Kukai continued to make out when they heard a scream coming from inside the house.

--

"Um, well you see…" Ikuto thought he rubbed the back of his head, "Ok Tadase, wants to be a king, but he isn't. He looks like a prince but he isn't. Haven't you heard the don't judge a book by its cover saying? You should like him for who he is not what he seems like,"

"Sounds kind of corny to me, but it makes sense," Amu smiled.

"Humph,"

"Well, so will you settle for being friends then?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, but you will fall in love with me,"

"Yeah right," Amu mumbled then she had a wicked idea, remembering Nagehiko she swam to the edge of the pool and stuck out her hand to Ikuto, "Help me out,"

"Why do I have to?" Ikuto asked but then he saw Amu's glare. He grabbed her hand and when he was going to pull she pulled already and he fell into the pool.

"That is for kissing me," Amu smirked, "Now I forgive you,"

"Y-" Ikuto began but then he stopped and smiled at Amu laughing hard at him. That's when they heard a loud high-pitched scream.

"Should we go?" Amu asked.

"Yeah,"

--

At the end of the day they were all fine it turns out the scream was because Saya got mad and pulled out a pipe under the sink and flung it at Rima, who screamed. Nagehiko blocked the pipe with the shower curtain and then Kukai came in time and calmed Saya down. She continued to scream at them. Shortly after Amu and Ikuto came soaking wet, and Rima tackled him for locking Nagehiko in there, and as expected Nagehiko thanked Ikuto when the boys went home. But they all forgot Kairi hiding on the roof, (A/N: no it was me who forgot )

--

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!" Yu shouted at the guys, she through a water balloon at Kairi causing him to fall off the bunk bed. Kukai woke up and saw Kairi on the floor with his pants soaking wet.

"Dude, did you have an accident?"

"No!"

"Eww," Yu mumbled. "Wake up its challenge time you had your fun six days ago playing hide and seek now it's time for the burn!" Yu screamed the boys stumbled out of bed. Mi flung open the door and the girls marched in behind her, Mi hugged Yu. Yu rolled her eyes and shoved her sister away. "Alright, so...Desuka was an idiot and spilled some medication for her injured toe yesterday into the bath house water supply. It is not good to bathe in so you guys will have to bathe in your showers in your home; we have turned on your water supply for the showers back on, any questions?"

"I have one!" Kukai yelled Desuka nodded, "Why can't you use the water supply for the shower in the bath house, and why are they separated?"

"Well," Yu sighed, "Because, the water supply for the shower isn't enough to fill the whole bath house, and well, I don't know why they were separate but it was a good thing though,"

"I have one!" Kairi yelled, Yu sighed and pointed to him, "well, if you could've turned on the water for the showers. Then why did we use the bath house in the first place?"

"It's more interesting that's why Kairi-kun!" Mi butted in before Yu could reply.

"I have one!" Rima yelled.

"Too bad," Mi glared at her like Desuka would and Yu as well.

"Well I am going to ask it anyway, what happens if the girl's shower is broken?"

"YOU BROKE YOUR SHOWER?" Yu yelled, she hated children there was fire in her dark eyes and her whole body.

"Saya did it!" Yaya, Amu, and Rima yelled in union pointing at Saya. "She pulled the pipe out, "

"Well," Yu sighed, "I guess you will have to use the boys shower then, Hurry though you only have a half an hour, Mi let's go!"

After Yu and Mi left, everyone stared at each other. Then the girls went back to the house to pick out their clothes the boys took this chance and took a shower one by one. Each boy taking up about 3 minutes.

The girls came back just in time, for the last guy, Nagehiko to finish. Amu chose a black long sleeved shirt, and a white tank top on top, and some skinny jeans and white converse. Rima picked a pink blouse with a white flaring skirt. Yaya decided to wear a purple top filled with white bunnies, it looked like a pajama, but heck, knowing Yaya It could've been anything, and she chose some purple jeans to match. Saya took her fluffy white dress and something else I am too lazy to think about.

Each girl took 2 minutes, which was weird, except for Amu. She was the last girl to shower and she took the last 10 minutes to her advantage. The other girls thought it was unfair but they all left the boys house in a group to wait for Yu and Mi. The boys thought all the girls were finished as well so they left too.

--

"_Check yes Juliet, are you with me_…" Amu sung in the shower.

--

"I wonder what Yu and Mi do, when they aren't working?" Rima asked, everyone shrugged. Nagehiko wearing his jeans and white shirt sighed he was tired of being patient.

"Tsukiyomi, what time is it?" He asked.

"Um…oh ----, I forgot my watch on top of the toilet," Ikuto said as he ran back into the house, Amu's so called 'friends' didn't even remember she was still in there.

--

"_Lace up your shoes_…." Amu hummed, "_here's how we do…run baby ru_-oh, I better get out the shower!"

She stepped out and rapped the towel around her; she unlocked the door when she realized she hadn't changed yet. "Oh, I forgot," she let the towel slide down…

--

Ikuto opened the door to the bathroom and saw Amu in her underwear and her long sleeved black top. It was an awkward silence Ikuto stood dumbfounded and the sight Amu snapped out of it, and flung her converse at him.

"Sorry I came to get my watch," Ikuto clarified. Amu held her skinny jeans over her underwear and picked up the watch ready to fling it when he let out a tiny worried screech at her action she looked up at him.

"D-did you just screech?" Amu stammered bashful trying to tease him.

"Do…not…fling…my…watch," Ikuto said slowly.

"Why…?"

"You don't know how much I paid for that!"

"Okay, sorry," Amu said looking down.

"Well bring it here,"

"No pervert!"

"Then shall I get it it?"

"No never mind," Amu said hastily she walked slowly looking at his every movement towards him when she didn't notice the converse in front of her and she tripped over them, and fell into his arms.

"Amu are you okay?" He asked worried. She looked up and nodded then she realized what happened and freaked out.

"PERVERT!!!"

"Well you were the one who fell into my arms!" He said glaring down at her still in his arms, "Imagine if I had let you fall,"

"Well then, thank you," Amu mumbled looking down. Ikuto didn't know why but he suddenly randomly kissed her on the cheek then was about to leave when he felt something grab his shirt. "What was that?!"

"I honestly don't know," He said, then he heard beeping outside, a car horn. Uh oh…Amu hurried and put her tank top on and her skinny jeans holding her converse in her hand she ran out the bathroom. Ikuto ran after her. When everyone was loaded onto the bus, Yu and Mi drove away, what's going to happen next?

--

**Desuka: Wow, that's a rap!**

**Ikuto: finally.**

**Amu: Yeah, tone down the Amuto! **

**Kukai: -pops out of no where- And finish the other story.**

**Desuka: huh? Oh yeah! My fabulous Kutau! A Desuka's work is never done!**

**Ami: NEXT TIME ON YUME YUME ISLAND!**

_Desuka laughed, "Oh my gosh, you guys are soo bipolar,_

--

"_I planned this one on my own, all by myself!" Desuka bragged,_

--

"_Okay, well, you see, It's Yu and Mi's birthday,_

--

"_Party time!"_

--

"_Not fair!" Saya complained._

--

"_What an abuse of power…" Amu mumbled_

NEXT TIME ON YUME YUME ISLAND: **Sumo surprises! Party time!**


	17. Sumo surprises! Party time!

**Desuka: School is starting again T_T.**

**Ikuto: You should be happy to see your friends again!**

**Desuka: -gives glare- Yes, but they are also teachers in school Ikuto! Like my fat Spanish teacher, one of her bum cheeks cover up the whole board! **

**Amu: -chuckles-**

**Desuka: It is a serious matter, don't laugh! I am terrified that she will fart in the class, we will all die! I do not own Shugo chara or any of its characters or any other licensed thing I put in this crap…this wonderful crap!**

--

At last, they all arrived on the beach, Desuka was of course there. She was sitting on top of too girls that looked like Yu and Mi, and using the other two as shade.

"What an abuse of power…" Amu mumbled. Desuka looked up from her Catalog.

"Oh! You guys are here! I have been watching the footage and…" Desuka laughed, "Oh my gosh, you guys are soo bipolar, I mean, Saya with the pipe!" Desuka continued laughing Saya blushed, "and…you left Kairi on the roof! Oh, oh, and that time when you prank called Yu! I saved that one!"

"OI! They get it!" Yu screamed irritated. Desuka laughed even more until she fell off the two girls, but she just laughed In the sand.

"Yeah so the points:

Hinamori Amu: 2 points

Fujisaki Nagehiko: 2 points HOORAY!

Mashiro Rima: 2 point no big deal...

Yuiki Yaya: 2 points

Souma Kukai: 2 points

Sanjo Kairi: 2 points

Yamabuki Saya: 2 points

Tsukiyumi Ikuto: 2points"

"So why are we here?" Amu asked. Desuka smirked a smirk almost like Ikuto's but it turned out…not sexy.

"I planned this one on my own, all by myself!" Desuka bragged,

* * *

**Amu: I was kind of scared when I heard that.**

* * *

"Yu, Mi, you are excused!"

"HOORAY!" they yelled at the same time hugging each other, they ran for the van and before you could blink they drove off. When they were gone Desuka smiled.

"Okay, well, you see, It's Yu and Mi's birthday, today, so tonight we are having a party!" Desuka yelled clapping her hands.

"NO WAY!" the girls screamed ecstatic. "Party time!"

"Yal' aint comin!" Desuka explained harshly. "But you are helping,"

"Not fair!" Saya complained.

"Oh well, you have to participate or…you will be asked to leave the Island!" Desuka teased, Saya slapped her head.

"Okay so, you have to decorate…" Desuka said the cheerleaders huddled up behind her more of them started pouring in. "Their dates!"

The cheerleaders cleared and two Sumo wrestlers stood their looking at the island as if it were their new home Saya practically freaked out.

"EWW! EWW! EWW!" Saya squealed.

"Don't tell me…" Kukai began.

* * *

**Kukai: I was like…they can't be the dates…**

* * *

"Yup…they're the dates!" Desuka screamed her thumbs up.

"Why would you…?" Saya asked.

"Because…" Desuka started she walked over to the first sumo wrestler and hugged him tightly everyone looked disgusted, "I thought it would be interesting and besides, big guy hasn't had a date in a long time,"

"I thought I was big guy!" The second Sumo exclaimed.

"EWWWWW IT TALKED!" Saya yelled pointing to the sumo wrestler as if he were a sumo wrestler who appeared out of no where. Wait…

"Alright that's quite enough, Ok so you guys will have to turn these chunks, into hunks," Desuka said moving her eyebrows. Then two busses pulled up driven by cheerleaders. They had the words 'Design Time!' printed across it. "The first bus, belongs to the girls as well as the first Sumo wrestler, you have 1 hour to get him ready, for the party…the boys get the second bus and the second sumo wrestler, enjoy!" Desuka said.

"AHHH!" The girls shrieked they needed years to perfect…that! They ran into the bus and gasped it was all pink and had a blow dryer, a sink, shampoos, sewing machines, materials, shades, jackets, shoes, leather polishers, everything you could think of. The sumo walked in and the bus tipped over sending the girls flying to the other side.

"AHHH, OH NO THIS IS GOING TO BE TORTURE!" Saya wailed.

"Ano, what's your name?" Amu asked sweetly. Even chunks of fat and sweat had feelings. He smiled.

"Kin," He replied.

"Ok so we should start with…" Amu began thinking.

"Weight Watchers," Saya mumbled. Rima elbowed her.

"You guys, let's do his hair,"

"It looks fine to me," Saya retorted.

"No!" Yaya screamed, " For a monkey, we need to wash ,wash, wash, my mother told me so," Saya looked at her as if she said she wanted to become a Sumo Wrestler when she grows up.

--

"Okay so what was your name?" Ikuto asked, looking at the Sumo wrestler who managed to find some Lays Potato chips. (A/N: No I will not shut up about the lays T.T)

"Yum…oh me?" He asked crumbs falling out of his mouth and raining all over the van, Ikuto twitched.

"Yes you!" He said snatching the chips.

"Oh my name is…Shuu!"

"Ok Shuu we need to get you a…" Ikuto started.

"A bra," Kukai sneered.

"I will sew it!" Nagehiko said waving his hand in the air.

"I was joking!" Kukai said but Nagehiko was already sewing a bra.

--

"Rinse, lather, repeat!" Yaya cheered, as Amu washed his straight shoulder length hair that was normally in a pony tail. Amu was done washing his hair when she spotted gel. She smirked. She took a scissors and began cutting it off.

"AMU! Do you know what you're doing?" Rima asked afraid for her new fat friend. Amu nodded, and cut it so that it ended above his ears then she cut it some more and put gel, in it and before you knew it his hair looked punk.

"He is a Sumo not a Goth!" Saya critized.

"Okay…now he is a punk," Amu smiled. Saya rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Saya: as if there is a difference!**

* * *

"Now let's give him this shirt to wear," Rima said pointing do a HUGE bottom-up shirt, "I think it's the right fit, let's give him a tie!"

--

"Kairi are you done spying on the girls?" Ikuto asked, Kairi nodded. Ikuto was just done making the sumo have hot flippy emo hair. "What did u find out?"

"Joker made his hair look all punk-ish, and they're having him wear a shirt with a tie." Kairi reported Ikuto made a sick face.

"They are going to make him look like a gay honor roll student!" Ikuto exclaimed Nagehiko but into the conversation.

"I am finished his bra!" He said holding up a pink bra.

"Oh my gosh! Did u measure the cup size with a tire!?" Ikuto exclaimed.

"No I did not! I used a pop corn bowl stop exaggerating it should be a perfect fit!"

"What ever," Ikuto said.

"Oh! Oh! Let's make him look like Joe Jonas!" Kukai suggested. All the boys stopped and looked at him as if he were a Sumo wrestler who just sang _My Heart Will Go On._

"I LOVE Joe Jonas!" Shuu exclaimed. Ikuto shrugged.

"We need some white skinny, jeans that aren't so skinny!" Ikuto commanded.

"I'll sew it!" Nagehiko exclaimed.

"That is so gay," Ikuto mumbled but Nagehiko didn't hear him, he was busy sewing away, then Ikuto turned to Kairi.

"I'll go spy again," Kairi said solemnly, he walked out the bus.

"I'll go…um," Kukai stuttered, "Go get magazines for him to read!"

"And I'll brush his teeth," Ikuto said, "Kids don't try this at home."

--

"Okay I have the tie," Rima said. Amu nodded and grabbed the Tie out her hand and put it around the Sumo's neck, he was already wearing the shirt, and the girls looked at his diaper thing.

"Umm…" All stuttered.

"Red skinny jeans to match the red tie and he will put that on him self, oh and…NO ONE TUCK IN HIS SHIRT,"

--

"I am back!" Kairi bust in, "We only have like 12 minutes left, the girls might actually win!" Ikuto grabbed Kairi by the shoulders.

"What do you mean!? We are have the best Sumo, and further more, their Sumo is gay," He said shaking Kairi he hated to loose almost as much as Utau did.

"Ok, I have the skinny jeans, and this white button up-shirt like my school one, and this hot black vest, it looks really nice it's made with good material, I only sewed the vest, I found everything else in the cupboard there was this nice polyester hat but I thought with the hair it will make him look to weird that is…"

* * *

**Ikuto: he was really getting into this…**

* * *

"Okay I don't care Ms. Jay!" Ikuto said, "Just give me the clothes! Uh…where is Souma-kun?"

"He hasn't returned." Kairi stated, Ikuto slapped his forehead.

"Shuu start changing…" Ikuto said.

--

Desuka was eating lays potato chips laughing at the footage, "hehe…Ikuto is freaking out! Oh my gosh the bra is back! ACK! Oh my go- he is changing, turn the camera off! EWWW! EWWW! EWWW! I am too young to see that ----!"

"Desuka-sama, it's time," A voice came from behind her.

"Hai, Hai," Desuka agreed she walked out of the room.

--

The busses were still and quiet then the sound of a bell rang and the bus doors slid open revealing the boys and the girls. Ikuto was covered in Listerine Nagehiko's pockets were stuffed with material. Kukai was covered in chips, and Kairi had lipstick all over him when he was caught spying.

Amu's hair was a mess and had black hair stuck all over her, Yaya had water splashed on her. Saya was still holding lipstick from her war, and Rima was the only sanitary one of the bunch. Desuka laughed.

"Well it looks like, Kairi go caught spying, and Yaya went overboard with 'washing.'" She laughed, "Where are my friends?"

"KIN! Come on out!" Amu called sweetly.

"SHUU! Get you r---out here!" Ikuto called sternly.

The two fat Sumos emerged fro the busses making it stable again. Kin, was wearing a button-up shirt like the ones at Seiyo academy, a long red tie and some red skinny jeans. That weren't skinny. His hair was a little spiky and gel-tized he looked like a hot emo, on Valentines Day.

"Hmm mmm," Desuka nodded she turned to Shuu.

Shuu looked like a fat Jonas brother, he had a bottom up shirt like the girls, only Ikuto insisted the cut the sleeves, so that it wasn't so long it ended by his shoulders, and s black vest over it and some white skinny jeans his hair was flippy and emo so hot!

"Well, then," Desuka began, "The winner get's to come to the awesome birthday party, awesome _costume _birthday party, no awesome costume_ dance _birthday party, with my other hot friends, the rest of the staff and oh, there will be water balloons!"

"Well, i have to say the winner is the boys!" Desuka yelled. The boys screamed joyfully, "You have to get your costumes yourself though!"

"No problem," The boys smirked.

--

**Desuka: Happy birthday Yu and Mi! School starts tomorrow so I might update again today!**

**Amu: Next episode preview-**

**Desuka: No preview I paid Miyne and Yoors my other assistants, to talk about it!**

**Miyne: Next time on Yume Yume Island: It will be an awesome party so fun!**

**Yoors: But why is Ikuto sad?**

**Miyne: Who is Desuka's friend!?**

**Yoors: And why is Yu running away!? **

**Ami: R&R**


	18. Desuka's friends!

**Desuka: Yes, I am very much aware I made a lot of mistakes last chapter.**

**Yuki: Yeah sew her! **

**Desuka: Don't be mean, Yuiki, yeah and so I apologize, I was only trying to hurry up before school starts -.-, and update fast so I could watch family guy with my mom.**

**Natsume: Let's throw her away and get a new host!**

**Desuka: AHHH! –Runs away-**

**Yuki: So, Natsume, were alone -does perverted smirk-**

**Natsume: Uh…you know where both girls, right?**

**Yuki: so?**

**Natsume: AHHH! –Runs away-**

**Yuki: Desuka does not own Shugo chara or any licensed thing that I am sure will be in this awesome fan fiction. –Runs after Natsume-**

**--**

**:.: Previously on Yume Yume Island:.:**

_"Well, I have to say the winner is the boys!" Desuka yelled. The boys screamed joyfully, "You have to get your costumes yourself though!"_

_"No problem," The boys smirked._

**--**

"HURRY UP AND GET READY!!" Desuka yelled from the van, driven by her other assistants Miyne and Yoors. The boys shuffled out of the house they were rushed in by Desuka to get ready and put on their costumes. The girls watched behind the fountain in envy.

"WERE COMING GOD ----IT!!! ---- YOU AND YOUR ------ COSTUMES JUST ---- AND -----, ------------! $$##*///?!" Ikuto yelled.

At last the boys emerged from the house and Desuka's eyes widened. Kairi was a Samurai, Kukai was a soccer player, Ikuto wore cat ears and a paw, and Nagehiko…was…A GIRL!?

"Na-Nagehiko?" Desuka stuttered. Nagehiko looked down.

* * *

**Ikuto: The dude had no costume! It was either he went as a girl or he went as nothing! So sew me ----it for forcing him into that.**

* * *

Nagehiko wore Yaya's brown skirt and her pink and brown tube top with frills. His hair was in two (A/N: Radical! I have always wanted to see that!) Desuka looked at him and almost laughed but she held it in do to her empathy for cross dressers.

"You're a hot girl," Desuka said as Miyne and Yoors dragged the boys into the van Desuka winked goodbye to the girls and Yaya mooned her. "Okay, so we are stopping by at my house so I can pick my costume and some of the party guests should be arriving in a bit so we have to hurry and get down there!"

Miyne and Yoors drove for not very long and Ikuto let his head drop in his hands, people watched him as if he were in pain but eventually they left it alone. Desuka sung _1985 By Bowling for Soup_ which was proven to be like torture for the rest of the gang. Miyne and Yoors really did look like Yu and Mi except their breast weren't as big.

When, they got to Desuka's house more cheerleaders lead her through the gate she didn't take long when she emerged in a long t-shirt and some baggy jeans and hat to the side, her hair was straighter and in a pony tail she looked like a hot dude. Her hat was white and, so was her shirt and her jeans were normal jeans colored.

"You're a boy?" Ikuto asked.

"Today I am!" Desuka said, "See Nagehiko-kun, we both are cross dressers!"

"So you mean…" Kairi began.

"You came as a boy, for Nagehiko?"

"Of course! Now, stop looking sad Nage-kun! Drive Yoors! Drive!" Desuka squealed, Yoors obeyed and drove off. Nagehiko half smiled.

The party was in a huge yacht, Desuka was laughing with excitement as she ran down the dock racing Kukai, of course, Kukai won due to Desuka and her ADD issues, and she kept running the other direction because she saw something like a bird. They got on the boat and the staff was already there.

The party was up on deck there was a buffet and and a HUGE dance floor. A HUGE hot tub filled with gifts. There were lanterns hanging across wooden poles, and a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY YU AND MI!'. There was music playing, _High School never ends by Bowling for Soup. _Desuka and some of the staff girls, which worked in the restaurant by the pool, danced and pretended to be rock stars.

Ikuto sat on one of the pretty dinner tables, he looked at the ocean and the sunset, then he groaned and slammed his head on the Table. Nagehiko watched as the party got fuller. Soon it was filled with people but not to crowded, so Ikuto had to get off of the tables so the people could sit they stood by the railing.

"GUYS!" Desuka screamed popping out of no where, "This is a wicked Costume party with soo much fun! How can you just stay there like, some kind of…shrub!"

"Well, there is nothing really to do we don't know these people," Kairi said quietly with his head down.

"OH Kairi! You know me, come on let's dance!" Desuka screeched as she was about to fling herself at Kairi he blushed but before she made it, someone else did from behind.

"He's mine, so back off, Quizzila," The girl from behind teased Kairi turned tomato red. Desuka had the biggest smile ever.

"Ok, Zomg anime," Desuka said rolling her eyes, then she started laughing and so did the girl they pushed Kairi out the way and started hugging tightly.

"Yuki, how nice of you to interrupt me!" Desuka greeted, Yuki laughed, she was about the same skin tone as Desuka only a bit lighter she had freckles on her face and hands she was wearing a light blue wig and an outfit that looked like Ten Ten from Naruto only it was blue to match her wig. The wig was short and shoulder length and curled at the end, and she had her ninja headband on.

"So go on introduce me!" Yuki commanded laughing.

"Oh, Nagehiko, Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto," Desuka said pointing to the person she called, Yuki nodded.

"Are you to cool to wear a full costume are something?" Yuki asked to Ikuto, he ignored the question, "So…what do we do now?"

"Dance, I suppose," Replied a nonchalant emo sounding voice. Yuki and Desuka turned around and screamed.

"NATSUME!" They squealed and hugged their other best friend.

"Enough hugging my scar hurts," Natsume replied, her bored expression never changing. Her friends pulled away.

"Did you cut yourself?" Desuka asked.

"Again?" Yuki added.

"So what? What are you supposed to be?" Natsume asked a little bit more fun this time.

"A blue haired ninja, like how much more obvious can I be?" Yuki asked staring down Natsume, emo clothes. A plaid green and black skirt. A black top with a green Non it, a midnight blue wig down to her waist, and Indian colored skin to match. "And what are you exactly."

"I am emo," Natsume replied.

"So you are yourself?"

"Shut up,"

"I said nothing wrong!"

"Shut up, ----!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Yuki screamed as she reached for some food at the buffet table Desuka flung her hat like a Frisbee and hit Yuki's hand away.

"I heard about your birthday party none of that, please," Desuka requested Yuki rolled her eyes. Natsume and Yuki hugged and went off to dance to _Love shine DDR _Desuka laughed. "So what do you think of my friends?"

"They are…like you, kind of…" Ikuto mumbled then he walked away.

--

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Saya called from in the game room. Her room mates walked in holding ice cream _lays potato chips flavored_.

"What is it ----?" Rima asked exhausted.

"The TV, is not turning on, and my stupid Mario Galaxy isn't working!" Saya complained when the TV went all static then it was clear again and the girls had a perfect view of the party through their TV.

"What isn't that…" Rima began when she saw Yuki and Natsume fall and Desuka run up and see if they were okay. "the party!"

"Why…can we see it?" Amu asked.

"OH LOOK KUKAI MOVE!" Yaya screamed as she took over Saya's bean bag.

--

Kukai was trying to be a limbo champion, Nagehiko was shyly watching next to Ikuto, and Kairi was dancing with Yuki. Desuka was laughing and sipping on some strawberry banana smoothie, when she got a phone call, she almost spat out her smoothie.

She nodded and hung up the phone and blew a whistle.

"YU AND MI ARE COMING!!!" she screamed everyone scattered to places. Yuki and Natsume stood like two idiots Desuka sighed and hid them under a table, Natsume hesitantly looking at Perverted Yuki went under there, "Yuki don't rape her,"

When Yu and Mi walked in everyone jumped up, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"SURPRISE!" Yuki and Natsume screamed by mistake. Yu was wearing a red tutu and a red belly top, some red ballet shoes, horns, a tail, and she was holding a pitch fork. Mi was wearing a ballet tutu to (A/N: tutu to lol), that was white, a belly shirt that was white, ballet shoes that was pink, no sorry, white, and she had a halo attached to her head band and wings behind her.

"How fitting for Yu," Ikuto mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL, NO WAY!!!" Yu screamed, for the first time, grateful.

"WHAT THE HEAVEN! NO WAY!!" Mi screamed after hugging her sister.

"Well, now, we will have the water balloon fight, "Desuka commanded after blowing her whistle," Now that the guests of honor are here!"

"They are HOT!" Yuki screamed after she finally made it out from under the table. Natsume made it out and pushed Yuki down. Then _Kids Of the Future by the Jonas Brothers_, came on and Yuki threw a huge balloon at Kairi. Then water balloons started popping out from the dance floor. It was weird, but Yuki wasted no time on throwing a huge one at Desuka.

"Take this!" Natsume yelled getting a personality and tossing the balloon at Yuki. Soon staff members were throwing as much as they could at Desuka. Everyone else, visitors watched the show. Yu and Mi shrugged and joined in ganging up on Desuka.

"Nagehiko-kun! Help me!" Desuka squealed. Nagehiko shrugged and got up and started flinging water balloons at the staff members.

--

"Why would Nagehiko help her?" Rima asked.

"Because she needs help and it looks like fun," Amu said.

"Yea but, can't he see…she likes him?"

"And, so what, doesn't mean eh shouldn't help her, who knows, he might like her to!" Amu said taking the other bag Rima clenched her teeth_._

"Somebody is jealous!" Saya teased Rima blushed.

"I am not! I hate him…right?"

"No…you love him!"

--

Soaking wet everyone sat back on dinner tables, the wet people sat on special ones that were being rolled on to the dance floor. Desuka sat, with Yuki, Natsume, and Nagehiko. Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai, and the restaurant girl who was dancing with Desuka before, sat on another one.

"Yum, I'll have…RAMEN!" Yuki yelled.

"NOTHING WITH EGGS!" Natsume yelled.

"CHICKEN NUGGETS!" Desuka yelled.

"Ramen…please," Nagehiko said, Yuki looked at him.

"Yell it!"

"Um…RAMEN!" Nagehiko yelled. Yuki gave him a thumb up.

"Oh excuse me; it's time for the girls to meet their dates!" Desuka said getting up she walked in the middle of the party scene her hair let out and dripping down "May I have your attention, please? Thank you, Yu, Mi, now a gift from the participants of Yume Yume Island to both of you guys…Shuu and Kin!"

Yu and Mi who were busy opening their gifts and calling home turned to see two Sumo wrestlers sitting where Desuka indicated, Mi went berserk.

"WHICH ONE IS MINE!? I WANT THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE JOE JONAS!!MINE MINE, OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU! CAN I FEED THEM SPRING ROLLS?" Mi blabbered grabbing Shuu and sitting next to him. Yu stared, at her sister in disgust, and then she ran to the exit of the boat and down the ladder.

"NANI!?" Desuka exclaimed.

"Go after her you dumbass!" Yuki screamed.

"Uh, oh well…NAGEHIKO! Yes, I heard Amu say on the footage that you give good advice, and that she used to talk to you about boy problems and ---- like that!" Desuka explained. Nagehiko nodded hastily, "Come with me!" she said as she grabbed his hands and the two of them went down the ladder together.

--

"Why do I feel so…frigged up?" Rima whispered.

--

**Desuka: Dun Dun Dun, Well I can't do a long preview for certain reasons, and sorry I updated so slow…school is being like my mom. So I will have Natsume talk about really fast. **

**Natsume: Desuka is really worried about Yu! What is going on? What is she yapping about? Desuka is pretending to care nobody cares about their past! What a dumb episode who would watch this? Nagehiko is trying is best? Is it working? It better work! The party is ending…oh no! Rima is freaking out she so wants him this is annoying just kiss him damnit! Ikuto reveals why he is sad! Why are the girls there? What is going on? Is Yuiki drunk! What a wild episode!**

**Next time on Yume Yume Island: Jealousy, Her happy ending. **

**Yuiki:R&R cus it's party time!**


	19. Jealousy, Her happy ending

**Desuka: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**Yuki: and thank you for not voting of Kairi and his hotness!**

**Natsume: Let's just get back to the party!**

**Ikuto: Desuka does not own Shugo chara or any licensed thing in this!**

**Natsume: O////O it's Ikuto.**

--

The following part of this story is has not been got on camera by request of Desuka (A/N: which means this isn't part on the show so I can do POVs and ---- like that! Yay!)

"Where are we going?" Nagehiko asked. Desuka didn't quite know herself.

"I don't know she could be anywhere they are no cameras around these parts…honestly, running out like that…at her own birthday party!" Desuka complained running beside Nagehiko through the forest part of the island.

--

Rima was red now, looking at the TV screen Saya was laughing that she almost peed herself, infact Amu thought she did.

--

"Why did the cameras stop rolling what is going on?" Kukai asked. Yuki shrugged. Natsume quietly bit into her cookie.

"Oi! Ikuto…" Kukai began but he noticed Ikuto's thoughts were drifting off.

"Oi, blue haired dude," Yuki whispered flicking his forehead snapping him out of his thoughts he looked and gave a WTF face. "Wake up this isn't a time to day dream; I am worried about Nagehiko,"

"Why are you worried about him? Why not your friend?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, I know Desuka…and she'll be alright, but I also know enough about her to tell you that when she wants a guy she'll do ANYTHING even stalk," Yuki told Ikuto.

Natsume chuckled and took another bite out of her cookie, "and it's clear to see she wants Nagehiko, but there isn't anything we can do, we should just wait for them to come back."

"We can't wait! Blue hair dude you agree with me right? All you have been doing tonight is sitting down staring into space surely, you would some excitement!" Yuki protested, Ikuto looked down.

"I don't feel like doing anything," Ikuto mumbled Yuki grabbed Natsume's giant cookie and was about to fling it at her when Natsume pounced on her and they wrestled on the ground.

"Ikuto san, what is wrong?" Kukai asked.

--

The girls rolled around on the bean bags the cameras had stop rolling when they heard a knock on their door, Amu ran out the game room with her Lay's potato chips in hand and into the main room then opened the door. Miyne and Yoors stood their watching them.

"We can take you to the party, but you have to hurry!" Miyne and Yoors said at the same time, they really are like Yu and Mi! Amu nodded, she ran back into the room and told her friends.

"Why are we suddenly aloud to go?" Saya asked but no one paid attention to her. Rima had ran out the room all the way to the closet she transformed with kusu kusu into clown drop and came outside Miyne and Yoors wondered how she changed so fast. Amu went downstairs and came back up fast in Amulet Heart saying she was a cheerleader, it worked before. Yaya came back wearing a boy's uniform, Kukai's uniform, she claimed she was Kukai Miyne and Yoors were laughing about something they didn't want to share.

Finally, Saya came back wearing her usual wardrobe and she claimed she didn't want to dress up because it was too childish; the girls were about to step out side when Yoors stopped them.

"I just want to make sure you guys are prepared for this, Desuka might kick you of the island she has been looking for an excuse to get Rima off the island, So be prepared," Yoors warned Amu grabbed some Lays Potato Chips and nodded, Yoors let them pass.

--

Desuka stopped to rest on a tree. She panted and sighed and looked at Nagehiko also catching his breath she blushed a little when suddenly they heard small whimpering, Desuka recognized it and looked behind the tree and saw Yu.

"Yu! What are you doing here get back to the party right now!" Desuka commanded. Nagehiko looked worried.

"No, I am not coming!" Yu screamed. Desuka gave her a glare.

"You are coming, that is an order!" Desuka ordered.

"I don't care I am not working," Yu cried back.

"Yu you listen to me right now…" Desuka began but then Nagehiko covered her mouth and she turned red.

"You have to be gentle," He whispered Desuka nodded paralyzed. "Yu why did you leave in the first place?" Yu did not reply. "Did you not like your date?"

"No, it's not that! It's just…" Yu stopped sniffling.

"Just that what?" Nagehiko asked, still covering Desuka's mouth she was getting redder by the second.

"I, I…lied to everyone!" Yu cried.

"You what?" Nagehiko asked. Desuka snapped out of it when he moved his hands away she glared at Yu, for taking away her precious Nagehiko hands.

--

Yuki finally emerged from the fight with Natsume and she was as bored as ever, she looked at the empty D.J table and had the biggest smirk on her face, Natsume noticed and glared at her.

"Don't even try!" Natsume warned.

"But I have to; I will never get this chance again!" Yuki screamed, as she ran to the D.J table Natsume got worried and ran close behind as well. Yuki went up to the table and noticed there was a computer near it. "How do you hook this up to the speakers?"

"What are you doing you are not supposed to be touching those stuff you know!" Natsume warned but Yuki didn't care, she found the cable, plugged it in, and went on to ITunes.

"Yo, this is DJ Yuiki bringing in the TRACKS! Yea, so let's start the night out with a little, _All American rejects_, with _GIVES YOU HELL_! Not only that we have a special guest here, Matsumoto Natsume!" Yuki acted all DJ like as the song started to play Natsume turned red as the crowd watched her.

"Yuki, don't bring me in this!" she whispered. Yuki smirked.

--

"Yu, what do you mean you lied?" Nagehiko asked.

"About Mi! She isn't…She isn't, my sister!" Yu hesitantly spat out.

"What do you mean by that!?" Desuka asked.

"I had to disguise her as my sister, or you would…have done something terrible to her!" Yu said between her sobs.

--

"Yo! That was _Gives You Hell_! So, Natsume what are your hobbies?"

"Leave me alone," Natsume said as she was about to leave, when Yuki grabbed her blue hair, Natsume gave her a glare, "Fine, I like to watch anime, read manga, eat bread and butter, and that's it,"

"Any secret crushes you would love to tell the world about?" Yuki asked smirking; Natsume gave her a dangerous look. Shuu and Kin watched Natsume. The whole crowd was eyeing her she blushed.

"Of course not!"

"Hmm…you were staring at Ikuto a lot," Yuki commented Natsume grabbed Yuki by the Headband Yuki glared and grabbed her by the skirt.

"Pervert!" Natsume shrieked and trudged off the stage.

"Yeah, well let's move on to the songs, um… How about _DDR Butterfly_, it's becoming a classic! I need a samurai, where is Kairi?"

--

"Are we there yet?" Amu asked. Yoors looked aggravated.

"Do you want to walk?" She asked harshly, Miyne came and covered her mouth which as dangerous because she was driving down a hill.

"What sis meant was, she is doing the best we can to…" Miyne began but she was cut off by Yaya.

"LOOK YAYA CAN SEE THE DOCK!"

--

"Yu what do you mean?" Desuka asked again a bit calmer.

"Well, you see…you remember that story we found, that legend, on the coconut trees?" Yu asked. Desuka felt a shiver, she nodded slowly. "That wasn't entirely true,"

"What…" Desuka mumbled she and Nagehiko now felt fear stirring up inside.

"There was a tribe from the girl's family, living on the island," Yu started, (A/N: If you forgot the story go check back the chapter I would do a flashback but I am too lazy) "It was hard for them to survive but they…well, um, they 'multiplied' with family,"

"Eww…" Desuka mumbled.

"When we moved to this island, with the cheerleaders, whom you had put on make up to look somewhat like me, your personal assistant," Yu continued.

"So that's what it was!" Nagehiko realized.

"I found a girl that looked like me, when I found the big coconut tree, it was weird I know, but we had bigger things to worry about then,"

--

"Omg, I was so feeling that song why did it have to end?" Yuki complained, she looked into the crowd. "So, I need another guest up her since our last one was too modest! What about…Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked up form his day dreaming as he heard his name being called in the loud speaker and echoing around the Yacht.

"Come on up!" Yuki called.

Ikuto noticed everyone watching him and he glared at Yuki…what was wrong with this girl? He sighed and went up the stairs.

"So Ikuto, is it true you have a girlfriend?" Yuki asked, emphasizing 'girlfriend'.

"Well…"Ikuto mumbled, he looked even more depressed than before.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE BEEN SAD!" Yuki realized. "You have girl problems…well listen to doctor Yuki she'll make everything better!"

"Not the way you want it to," Natsume screamed. Yuki threw book at her. "Was that even yours?"

"NO IT WAS NOT MY BOOK! BUT WHO CARES JUST SHUT UP! ----ING ----- ---- ---- -----!? ----? ------! -------, -----!?" Yuki yelled, the crowd went silent. Ikuto stared at her and he was about to walk away when she grabbed his tail, it was funny, so funny that Shuu almost spat out his chicken wing, thank god he didn't there was an innocent human in front of him.

--

"You see, the girl's tribe would be in danger if there were strangers there, they would take them away or kill them, at least that is what she thought I couldn't let her suffer so I disguised her as my twin she knew some of our language that was the language she spoke actually, well she sounded a bit confused, but I helped her,"

"Do you know how dangerous that sounds? She was a tribal girl she could've been plotting against you to feed you to mystical ducks are something!" Desuka yelled.

"I know but, I trusted her," Yu replied.

"Well that explains something's…so you still don't know why she looks like you?" Desuka asked.

"No, I don't, but I don't really care, as long as her tribe is safe." Yu replied whipping the tears from her eyes, " But I am lying to everyone and then you guys went through so much trouble to make those dates and…"

"Yu, we want both you and Mi to be happy," Desuka replied.

"That's true…it doesn't matter where you came from both of you has helped us out so much during this show that we are grateful to both of you regardless where you were born are who were your ancestors," Nagehiko replied.

"Yea both of you helped me, Even though I picked on you, you both were so much help with out you…I don't even know how to say it but, without you it would be, wrong in so many ways…like Yuki," Desuka explained, Yu chuckled a little and nodded as she got up.

"I am sorry to worry you," She said.

"Not at all," Nagehiko and Desuka replied at the same time causing Desuka to blush.

--

As the girls ran up the dock they could hear Yuki's voice booming in through the speakers. Amu ran speedy quick, but slowed down when she heard what Yuki said.

"So Ikuto, what are these girl problems I have been hearing about?"

"Well," Ikuto mumbled again, "I don't know if it's a problem, I feel like it…"

"Yes, that normally happens when you have something in the back of your head called an Antonym," Yuki acted all smart.

"THAT IS A…" Natsume yelled when Yuki threw a laptop at her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Go on," Yuki said.

"Well, I have been feeling kind of…guilty," Ikuto confessed.

"Guilty, and by that you mean…" Yuki asked.

"I feel like I did something wrong I just don't know what it is,"

"Yes, I have heard about this feeling that is called a Homophone,"

"…"

"Go on!"

"She doesn't seem to like me," He mumbled embarrassed but really it is hard to say no to Yuki, the crowd fell silent and outside the Yacht Amu stood on the dock standing still. "and I am wondering if it's something I did,"

"Oh I see, what you're going through is called a thesaurus,"

"Yeah, and that's mostly it, I just feel like she'll never like me…can I go now?" Ikuto asked. Yuki thought about it.

--

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered on the dock frozen, "Ikuto!"

"What are you yelling about?" Saya asked.

"I HAVE TO GO, MOVE OUT MY WAY!" Amu said running fast, pushing Saya out the way forgetting they were on a dock causing Saya to almost land in water but then Yaya ran after Amu causing Saya to indeed, fall in water. Amu ran and climbed up the ladder.

"Can I please go?" Ikuto asked again.

"But with someone with such a rare condition like yours…" Yuki mumbled.

"IKUTO!" Amu called from the back of the crowd.

"Huh who is that Pink blob…"Yuki asked.

"It's…" Ikuto began squinting too, when Amu did a giant Amulet heart jump into the air, "Amu!"

"IKUTO! DON'T FEEL GUILTY!" she yelled back at him, and then she began running through the crowd.

"Oh the pink blob is _your_ pink blob…what are we supposed to with her?"

"I don't know…" Ikuto mumbled. Amu stopped meters away from the stage and jumped onto it, Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Are you some kind of cheerleader?" Yuki asked.

"Hai! IKUTO!" She yelled, even though he could hear her fine.

"WH-what is it?" he stuttered.

"Yeah what is it, pink blob?" Yuki asked taking out her cell phone.

"Ikuto, don't feel guilty," Amu told him.

"Oh…and why is that? Pink blob…tell the world!" Yuki said with the phone, "Could it be you have perverted day dreams about him?"

"SHUT UP!" Natsume yelled at Yuki from behind and hit her with a laptop, Yuki got mad and started chasing after Natsume, "STOP RUINING THEIR MOMENT!"

"Why shouldn't I feel guilty, I walked in on you," Ikuto said.

"So Yaya has done worse…and besides it isn't like Ikuto to be upset at a party so suck it up and be a man!"

"Aww…Amu, you were worried about me?" Ikuto teased smirking.

"I was n- yeah… I was," Amu admitted. Ikuto looked kind of confused.

"LOVE CONFESSION TIME!" Yuki yelled coming between them. Natsume popped up too nodding.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pink blo- I mean, Amu asked.

"PINK BLOB DON'T BE MODEST you see, you have what we call a paragraph, when you don't want to admit something, because you are embarrassed even when there is a hot blue haired dude in front of you!"

"Admit something?" Amu asked.

"TELL HIM YOU IDIOT!" Natsume yelled. The spotlight went on those to on the stage and the cameras started rolling.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Amu yelled. Yuki was smirking with her phone Natsume was silent Shuu and Kin where eating chicken wings in the crown and Mi was whipping their faces. The rest of the crowd was silent watching her. Amu new what they meant, so why didn't she just get it over with?

"Uh, Ikuto…I, change my mind, we can be more than friends…only because I want you to be happy!" Amu said all cool and spicy.

"_Only_," Yuki murmured, "Does anybody have Tadase's number?"

"Was that supposed to be a confession?" Ikuto teased.

"Yes, and it was better than yours!" She said, but instead of fighting back Ikuto hugged her tightly.

"YEAH TAKE THAT KIDDY KING!" Yuki screamed, "I have been watching at home!" Natsume rolled her eyes.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?" Desuka asked, and then she saw Amu and Ikuto on stage hugging. "Oh, well it's about time!"

"Nagehiko!" Rima called, from behind them, followed by, Yaya, Miyne, Yoors, and a soaking wet Saya.

"Is that Yu and Mi?" Natsume asked pointing at Miyne and Yoors.

"No, their breast are to small…" Yuki commented as she dragged Kairi on stage and started dancing, Yaya grabbed Kukai and they ran all the way to the stage and danced too.

"Rima-chan…do you want to dance?" Nagehiko asked Desuka fainted into Yu's arms. Rima blushed and nodded. Desuka woke up and glared at her.

"Well, everyone had a happy ending," Yu said, quietly to Desuka.

"Except for me! Now, all I have is Jealousy!"

"You can't have him! Get over it! Gosh," Yu said. Desuka pouted then laughed, Yu looked so cool when she got mad. Mi was dancing with Shuu Yu left Desuka to go dance with Kin, Desuka stood there next to Saya.

"Wait doesn't Natsume fit in with us?" Desuka asked but Natsume was busy Dj-ing Desuka sighed. She looked at Nagehiko and Rima, "Damn…"

"Want to dance?" some dude from the restaurant asked Desuka she looked at him as if to examine a science project.

"You will do," She said and went off with him leaving Saya alone.

--

**Desuka: whoa too much what is it like…3:30?**

**Natsume: Exactly. **

**Desuka: Oh guess what!? Natsume is sleeping over. She is laughing as I type. **

**Natsume: Not at everything.**

**Desuka: She laughed at the word sniffling. Imagine her at the supermarket she would laugh at everything like 'frosted flakes,' anyway…R&R**

**Natsume: No preview?**

**Desuka: I am tired!!!**


	20. One awesome Sleep Over!

**Desuka: Some of my reviews make me want to cry sometimes, they are just so…touching –takes out handkerchief- **

**Natsume…**

**Desuka: YOU'RE STILL HERE!?**

**Natsume: Like I want to go back home –eats some lays potato chips-**

**Desuka: God. What is wrong with you people anyway…**

**Yuki: Desuka does not own Shugo Chara or any licensed thing she uses similes.**

**Desuka: You two!?**

**Natsume: Oh hey, those are some nice reviews, aww, you should be proud!**

**Desuka: Oh I am! You best believe it girlfriend!**

--

"Good bye, boys!" Desuka waved goodbye as the boys exited the bus followed by the girls, "Good bye girls! Wait…Girls!?" Desuka screamed realizing what she said, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE PARTY?!"

"Calm down, Desuka, It was a good party though right?" Yoors comforted.

"Yeah, and someone danced with Hii,"(A/N: Pronounced like he,)

"Who?" Desuka asked.

"You! You danced with the hot dude," Yoors recalled.

"Oh, well he is nothing compared to Nagehiko, now drive!" Desuka said looking for the Lays potato chips she stored under her seat.

--

The girls finished dressing in their pajamas…when the boys busted in.

"HEY ONE OF YOU IS LEAVING TOMORROW!" Kukai stated the obvious.

"Yeah, we know," Rima whispered quietly. Saya was still in the closet changing.

"So…let's do something!" Kukai suggested.

"How about Amu?" Ikuto suggested, everyone titled their heads to the side not understanding the joke, but Amu did and she kicked him in the…

"I know!" Said Kairi, everyone looked at him. "A sleepover!"

"Gay…" Ikuto mumbled.

"I like that idea!" Nagehiko said smiling.

"Internationally gay,"

"Hey! Didn't Yu say we aren't aloud to sleep together?" Amu reminded.

"Oh yea…Mommy said no," Ikuto recalled.

"But were not sleeping on the same bed…she'll understand you girls can sleep on the giant futon!" Nagehiko pointed out, everyone nodded in agreement after a few seconds of thought.

"HEY! Amu I think your bra got tangled up in mine or something…." Saya said walking out in her underwear, looking down expecting that her roommates were in front of her, "I am just going to wear this one tomorrow, and I hope you don't mi- AHHHH!"

She realized the boys were in front of her and abashed she ran out the room. Ikuto smirked.

_13.2 minutes later_

The girls finally sorted out the sleeping arrangements on the futon and the Boys slept on their beds, Tadase's bed was still empty but it had all the party snacks on it, and the extra bed contained the boy's luggage.

"Alright, were set…what an awesome day!" Kukai said he was very hyper.

"Yeah it was fun!" Yaya said, everyone was sitting on the Futon. "Kukai is a good dancer,"

"Yeah, I know I am….Kairi was Yuki a good dancer?" Kukai asked, Kairi blushed, everyone laughed.

"Amu isn't that bad…" Ikuto mumbled. Amu slapped him.

"Neither are you," She muttered.

"Rima-chan was a very good dancer," Nagehiko said smiling at the blond girl. She blushed to a sort of Ronald McDonald nose, but like, after he went through junior high, a washed out kind of nose.

"Ooh, Rima-chan is blushing," Saya teased. All the girls laughed Rima blushed redder, until she made it to a Kotex commercial. "Is Nagehiko a good dancer?"

"Of course! He_ is_ a dancer, dumbass!" Rima insulted but Saya got her back.

"I dare you to find out if he is a good kisser!" She teased Rima turned so red you could swear she was satin. Amu was enjoying the red flashes just as much as the other two girls but she was Rima's so called best friend.

"No more truth or dare…remember last time?" Amu reminded her friends. Rima smirked. She turned to the boys.

"And some of you got to see something…unexpected, right Saya?" Rima teased.

"Shut up!" Saya stammered as she turned red.

"Well how about we…tell some scary stories, classic sleepover right?" Kukai suggested Saya's eyes turned red.

"SHUT UP! That is not classical! A classical sleepover, of course, leaves scary stories for last!" Saya said all professional but it came across as a threat to Kukai.

"So, Mrs. Expert, what do we do now?" Ikuto asked.

"Well normally, we would start off with a game no one wants to play except the desperate host, then we move on to a pillow fight or dance or something like that, next we have a movie and _then _we may have the scary stories!" Saya educated everyone stared and listened attentively.

"But it is 11:00," Yaya pointed out raising her hand.

"Fine, we skip the movie and cram another athletic activity," Saya decided. Everyone agreed. Then, Saya chose the roll as the desperate host and made everyone do seven minutes in heaven. Kukai and Yaya sat right down, Kairi was dragged by Ikuto, and Nagehiko and Rima had to try and get Amu down from on top of the bunk bed. They eventually did. Saya looked at her victims in front of her.

* * *

**Saya: I knew I was going soon…so I had to have fun before I go!**

* * *

She grabbed the bottle Ikuto had been drinking out of and spun the bottle, laughing, she spun…Kukai…and Rima!? Uh…oh, Uh oh…

* * *

**Saya: I had to do something**

* * *

"Oh look is that Joe Jonas making out with…Brad pit!?" Saya screamed everyone turned around Saya moved the bottle so it was Kukai and Yaya. When everyone turned around Saya was laughing so hard, "Oh…made you look, oh look…the bottle is done spinning looks like you have to kiss, your girlfriend!"

"Girl…friend?" Kukai echoed. Saya Pushed him in the closet with her evil smirk then Ikuto almost flung Yaya in the closet. Saya and Ikuto gave each other a thumbs up then the perverts listened in.

--

In the closet…

"Hah, she said girlfriend," Kukai laughed.

"Yeah…and?" Yaya asked.

"Well, no one ever called you my girlfriend before it feels weird,"

"What does Kukai mean by weird does Kukai dislike Yaya being is girlfriend?" Yaya asked turning to him.

"No it's just that…oh never mind,"

"No tell me! Yaya wants to know,"

"It's nothing, so forget it," Kukai said a bit more stern. Then they were quiet like that until there time was up and they walked out the closets pouting without saying a word.

"Okay, everyone sit down," Saya said. She spun the bottle and it went to, Amu, lovely, then it went to Nagehiko, Saya shot a glance at Ikuto then he used his feet to budge it towards him. "Looks like its Amu and Ikuto!"

"But you just…"Amu started but then she stopped herself, "oh what's the point just hurry up…if I am going to get molested I would like it to be quick."'

She walked into the closet and Ikuto walked in after her, Saya pressed her ears on the door, followed by Rima, then Kairi couldn't resist, and Nagehiko joined in, Yaya and Kukai were silent.

--

In the closet…

"…"Amu was looking down in the cramped in the closet, (A/N: Wait, they have a closet like that? Oh well…now they do to late to stop!) Ikuto was looking at her.

"I am sure you know I am going to kiss you," Ikuto whispered that gave Amu shivers. She nodded.

"But if you don't want me too, then, I simply won't." He whispered again, Amu looked up at him instinctively. What happened to the perverted dude?

"I'll take that as a yes," Ikuto said. "Hey Amu, on stage you looked like you wanted to tell me something, did you?"

"Um…Well," Amu stuttered, Ikuto smirked.

"I see, well if it is like that, then would you like to go on a walk?" He asked, "No one will be listening in…:"

"Um…okay, then," She stammered he took hold of her hand and the flung open the closet door, knocking out Saya who hadn't realized he was going to open the door. She fell unconscious and Ikuto picked up Amu bridal style, (A/N: I needed to but Bridal style in this, it is like in every awesome fan fic and you people know this!) and ran away.

"This is so not necessary," Amu complained to him in his arms he looked confused himself.

"I guess it's a habit now," he smiled down at her, then they walked down the hill to their house they never walked their since they had to hike up the first day they came.

"So what is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Well…"She paused for like 10 seconds.

"I am dying here,"

"SHUT UP!!!! Yeah…you know, what you said…about us…like, um…ano, you know…" She blushed red. He rolled his eyes, but she continued to blush her gaze fixed on the ground, "…being more than friends and how…well, you said you would make me fall in love with you…so, like, I well…Ikuto I-" But she was cut off when Ikuto grabbed her chin and bent down and kissed her on the lips, a soft gentle peck.

"What did you think of just now?" He asked, she was so red now that if you were looking at the island from a birds eye view you would think it had a zit, that zit was Amu.

"Um, at the sleepover?" Amu asked, Ikuto flicked her forehead.

"No, the kiss!"

"Oh…you, Ikuto," Amu said looking up at him and he had the biggest smile on his face ever, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, you were not thinking of Tadase," He said and he kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed back.

When they got back Saya continued the game and she had a bandage on her nose and every 4.6 seconds she would glare at Ikuto and somehow bring up 'nose' in the conversation.

"Yeah so it's time to spin the bottle, it smells like bottle because I smelt it! With my NOSE!" She said she spun the bottle, "where will this end up my NOSE and the rest of me can't tell?" It pointed to…Nagehiko, okay. Then it pointed to Rima. "Oh good, now I don't have to secretly move the bottle, I think this is the right pair right? I can sense it, with my senses like…touch, or sight, or smell, I smell with my NOSE you know!"

Saya pushed Rima in the closet and Nagehiko kind of waddled in. Saya went close to the door. "I wonder if they will do anything, if Rima was kissing panokeyo, she would get hurt by his really long NOSE!"

--

In the closet…

"Weird that we were chosen together, right, Rima-Chan?" Nagehiko asked.

"Yeah," Rima said looking down.

"Poor Saya," Nagehiko mumbled.

"Yeah,"

"I wonder if she NOSE how annoying she is."Nagehiko mumbled. Rima chuckled and then burst out laughing. Then she realized she was laughing and she calmed her self down and went back to being boring.

"That was a good one," She whispered. "When do we get out?"

"WHEN YOU KISS! Everyone NOSE that!" Saya screamed opening the door with her bandage peeling off.

"We don't want to," Rima complained, Saya closed the door. Rima sighed.

--

"They don't want to kiss, what do we do?" Saya asked, "I'll keep being NOSE y and spy on them while you two, NOSE CRUSHERS, find some way to get her out of there!"

"I know," Amu mumbled, "I WILL TRY AND DO THE BALA-BALANCE, YOU KEEP BOTH LEGS STRAIGHT, RIGHT?" Amu asked loud so Rima can hear.

--

"No, that is horribly wrong!" Rima whispered, "LET ME OUT YOU HORRIBLE DISGRACES!"

"not until you kiss him, not on the NOSE but on the lips!" Saya shouted back.

"NO IKUTO YOU'RE ARMS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TO THE SIDE!"

"DAMN!" Rima said pounding on the door, "It's okay only three more minutes…"

"AMU, ISN'T IT CALLED THE BAKA-BALANCE? NOT BALA-BALANCE?" Ikuto's voice asked, that was the last straw.

"$#*------!? !!!(*/// ---?&&&#$$(%*&10!" Rima screamed, she looked up at Nagehiko. Damn…

"Want to do something funny?" Nagehiko asked. Rima looked at him as if it was the wrong time to say that. He whispered something into her ears. She chuckled as she heard his idea.

--

Ikuto, and Amu where having a laugh. Yaya and Kukai were even enjoying it when they heard Rima scream.

"LET ME O…" she stopped in the middle of her screaming and you heard a thump. Everyone looked concerned.

"HELP! RIMA HAS…"Nagehiko yelled. But before he could finish, a worried Amu had already flung open the door to see Rima had fainted in Nagehiko's arms.

"Look what you people did!" Nagehiko shouted angry. Everyone looked down guilty even Yaya and Kukai the innocent bystanders. Nagehiko lay her on the futon and he listened to her pulse, all the girls went all googley-eyed. "SHE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE!"

"What!? Idiot wake up!!!" Saya screamed shaking what seemed, like a dead Rima, in her arms. "Wake…up!"

"BOOGY WOOGY!" Rima shouted suddenly which gave everyone a scare, especially Saya who flew backwards onto Kairi.

"GOT YOU!" Rima and Nagehiko shouted at the same time and they wouldn't stop laughing Rima looked at Nagehiko.

"You, sir, are funny, not as funny as _me_ of course, but funny!" Rima laughed out as she clutched her sides. He smiled at that as if to say thank you. Everyone else pouted because they were scared. "Serves you right…bastards, and…bitches."

Later on, they decided to play twister for the athletic thing since they had enough dancing for a while. Rima was in the most awkward position, she had to stop first, and Saya was spinning, of course. Amu ended up being pinned down by Ikuto so she had to stop. Ikuto frowned and stopped chasing her around the place like a couple of idiots.

"left leg…blue!" Saya said, no one noticed she was making it up by herself though. Yaya took her leg and kicked Nagehiko in the face by accident…or so she claims, and he almost lost balance. Wait, no he did. Then he fell, he glared at Yaya before he got off the twister sheet. "Right hand red,"

"Don't you mean right hand yellow?" Kukai asked, Saya shook her head, "I think you made a mistake it's right hand yellow."

"Kukai we all know how this is going to end you are causing pain for the others hurry up and fall so we can move on with this chapter!"

"Fine, fine," Kukai mumbled, he got up. Only Yaya and Kairi left, Yaya resembled some what of an upside down ballerina who got stuck on to her gym teacher. Kairi was surprisingly flexible and he was leaning back all the way.

"Right leg green!" Saya screamed. Yaya looked at Saya like she just told them to go sniff some Sumo Wrestler holding a sheep…and they had to obey. "Is there a problem?"

"OF COURSE!" Yaya screamed her leg went stretching across the board it was painful anymore, Kairi easily slid his leg there. Yaya pouted, she dropped in defeat.

They had decided instead of a movie they would watch some videos on YouTube, they watched mostly AMVs but then they started watching Love Hina. They stopped at episode 5. Then it was like 1:00.

"Ok now, we can tell scary stories." Saya smirked.

They were all on the futon in a circle in the middle of the circle was Ikuto he was yapping on about some story. The boys were interested, except for Kairi who was clutching on to Saya's shampoo. The girls were hugging each other it was a nice story but they knew it would get worse.

12 minutes later.

"So then, the girl went to go tell her mom…"He paused and hugged Amu still smirking at the scared children around him. "So she opened the door slowly, she knew her father worked late today…but when she opened the door, it was dark she turned on the switch and she felt something cold touch her, it was her mothers hand…the rest of her body seemed to be frozen aswell as her eyes,"

"OH NO! THE DAD ALREADY GOT TO HER MOM!" Yaya screamed hugging Kukai even though she hated him at the moment.

"Then she ran afraid, she ran and packed a bag then she went downstairs opened the door and saw…her dad with a lighter in his hands she ran from him into the kitchen, then she realized he wasn't chasing her he took the oil and poured it around the floor, 'NO' she screamed, but it was too late, he set fire to the oil and he killed her,"

"NO!" Rima screamed squeezing Nagehiko hands.

"The next day, his new wife and him got married," Ikuto said, "True story, they say if you think about fire to much after you hear it, you will burn to flames too!"

"AHHHH!" Saya screamed, after she calmed down she looked at the time, "We should sleep now, besides us girls have to go early remember?" Everyone nodded in agreement and the boys climbed in their beds. The girls lay on the futon.

"Good night Amu," Ikuto murmured.

"Good night Ikuto," Amu replied. "Good night, Rima,"

"Good night, Amu." Rima replied, "Good night Nagehiko,"

"Good night, Rima-Chan," Nagehiko mumbled. "Good night, Souma,"

"Night," Kukai replied, "Night Yaya,"

"Nighty-night bastard," Yaya replied, "Nightey Night Kairi,"

"Good night, Ace," Kairi replied, "Good night Yamambuki,"

"NOSE!"

--

When the girls where sure they boys were asleep, they woke up and went in front of a bed. Amu went in front of Ikuto's bed, Yaya climbed onto Kukai's bed and she crouched near him. Rima climbed onto Nagehiko's bed. Saya climbed up to Kairi's.

"1 2 3, PUSH!" The girls screamed and pushed the boys of their beds. They thumped onto the floor some falling on each other. Then they climbed in the bed, "night," all the girls said in union.

The boys shrugged, let them have their fun. They crawled onto the futon and slept, except for Ikuto who crawled back in bed with Amu.

**A/N: VOTE NOW PEOPLE!!!!**

--

**Desuka: I know what you're thinking…OMFG DESUKA IS ALIVE! I THOUGHT SHE DIED BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**Yuki: Yea what's up with that?**

**Desuka: My computer like…crashed. Don't worry she was old, I knew it would happen so I had all my files put on to my jump drive named Tiffany. **

**Amu: Yea so I can't do a preview because you need to vote, so we don't know what will happen, or who you will choose. **

**Natsume: I know who I am voting off-pulls out mom's laptop-**

**Desuka: Vote away!**


	21. And so she was voted off! again

**Desuka: Well the votes are like...lol.**

**Natsume: Yeah, well I made my vote.**

**Yuki: Grr...Me too, how dare she! I am glad I voted her off!**

**Amu: Hey, guess what!?**

**Desuka, Natsume, Yuki: What?**

**Amu: Desuka doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

**Desuka: That is so not worth the guess what.**

**Amu: -.- **

**Natsume: Oh and she doesn't own anything that is licensed in this either!**

--

Amu slept peacefully not noticing she was being tightly embraced by Ikuto, of course he knew he was but he was just asleep as Amu. Rima woke up in Nagehiko's bed, it was so, warm. She loves to feel that warm, she wanted to go back to the warmth when she noticed the two love birds hugging, and the mess in the room. She sighed, what children. She jumped off the bunk bed after making it. Then she looked at Tadase's old bed covered in snacks, frosted flakes, double stuffed Oreos, key lime pie, pizza and, of course, LAYS POTATO CHIPS.

"Geese, the idiots, can't they clean up? I can't stand this mess!" Rima complained, she pushed all the snacks off the bed making a noise, but only Nagehiko woke up. Well, Ikuto did too, but he ignored it and snuggled more with Amu. She stared making the bed. Nagehiko saw Rima not far across from him making the bottom bunk; he was good at cleaning so he decided he would help her. He got up, Rima still not Aware he was right behind her when he tripped over The twister box, Rima turned around at that time, and he fell on her landing on the bed, pinning her down.

"Girls! Are you in here?" Yu screamed opening the door. She gazed in awe at Amu and Ikuto, and then her eyes travelled, to Rima and Nagehiko. "YOU GUYS!? WHAT DID I SAY! OH MY GOSH!"

"Mom, your back, did you enjoy your birthday?" Ikuto asked pulling Amu closer who was still sleeping. Yu looked up at him in anger.

"Mom! What do I do that is so motherly?" Yu asked her hands on her hips, Ikuto laughed, "Answer me, right now, or I will make Amu go home!"

"Mom, your so unfair...come on now, can't you see where in love?" Ikuto teased, Yu's eyes glared at Ikuto.

"Stop it, UM...Nagehiko, what are you doing? I know you were up late last night, but really you are not the type to get carried away like that...wait, IKUTO DID YOU SMUGGLE ALCOHOL?" Yu asked. When Mi popped up behind Yu.

"Oh, I am sorry, I tripped over, a twister box," Nagehiko clarified. He got off Rima and she glared at him red.

"Is that the best you could come up with Fujisaki?" Ikuto asked, "A twister box?"

"It's the truth!" Nagehiko defended.

"That is impossible; Nagehiko is so focussed he would never trip over shit like that!" Mi pointed out, and then everyone woke up. Nagehiko was being stared at.

"No, no, but he is also not a pervert no matter how skilled he is," Yu added.

"But mom! How come when my hormones do that you don't take my side?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto, stop harassing Nagehiko right now!" Yu pointed her finger at Ikuto.

"Ah! Ikuto what are you doing on...um, well your bed?!?" Amu screamed, she rolled away a bit too far and landed in Yu's arms.

"What a weird family we are," Yu said rolling her eyes, "You guys wake up, well actually, you girls wake up, it's time."

"Yeah, throw something on, or you can come like that ...Desuka will be in her pajamas too, because Natsume and Yuki slept over," Mi said.

"Yeah, we will get dressed," Amu replied, the girls nodded.

"Suit yourselves, we will be back in a sec. Oh, and in your house please." Yu instructed putting Amu down, the girls nodded.

--

When the girls were done dressing they climbed into the van. Amu was wearing a blue t- shirt with a black 'A' on it and a black skirt. Rima wore a lilac sun dress, Yaya dressed up as Kukai again, but this time she had the words 'I am a bastard,' written in Crayola markers across her forehead. Saya was wearing something too complicated once again. They slept through the ride and when they reached they spotted Miyne and Yoors by the gate they seemed really frantic.

"Miyne, Yours, what is wrong?" Yu asked.

"Yuki glued Miyne to the gate!" Yoors screamed pulling her sister.

--

"Welcome to my castle of doom!" Yuki greeted the girls when they entered the room. Yu and Mi nervously left them there, "I am your new host!"

"WHAT!?" The girls freaked out.

"No, she is not...she is just playing with you, the real Desuka should be coming soon," Natsume cleared up coming out of the bathroom.

"You untied her!?" Yuki freaked out.

"Of course I did! Why would I leave my best friend in the bathroom tied up in floss, when my other friend is trying to take over her reality show!?" Natsume asked, as you can see, these girls are not normal. Natsume and Yuki still had their wigs on.

"Oh, so I am not your_ best_ friend?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you see...it's not like that it's just....OH YOU GUYS!" Natsume stammered.

"Hey, sorry for the wait you guys, one minute I was on the toilet, next thing I knew I was covered in floss, strange...anyway, so like I am sure you all want to know about the voting and..."

"Let's just skip to the part when I get kicked off the island," Saya interrupted.

"What?" Desuka asked confused, compared to Yuki she looked normal.

"So...you knew?" Natsume asked shocked. Saya nodded.

"Oh well, then, bye!" Yuki said as she got up off of Desuka's bed and pushed Saya out the door and locked it.

"I know what you guys are thinking; the world is a better place because, Saya and Utau are gone, but it's not, listen you guys..."Desuka started then she paused for effect, "from now on it's every person for themselves,"

"WHAT!" The girls screamed.

"Listen, I know not being a team seems easy but trust me your friendship is in jeopardy. Trust me, it happened to us...once before," Desuka said solemnly, Natsume and Yuki's head bowed down is shame.

"What...happened?" Rima hesitantly asked.

"It was a dark rainy night," Desuka began she looked pained, and Natsume looked the other way. "And we were really bored, so we decided to play dominos, Yuki kept on winning and we laughed, when we realised...she ..." Desuka whipped a tear from her eyes, "HID THE DOUBLE SIX!"

"Yuki," Natsume mumbled, she turned to everyone revealing tears were flowing out her eyes, "our friendship was over for 3 long painful seconds,"

"So, remember, don't ever forget, your friendship," Desuka reminded, "You are dismissed,"

--

**Desuka: Shh...Next episode preview!**

_Amu: Natsume and Yuki are leaving, but what's going on? Could it be a secret challenge?_

_Rima: Of course not, idiot!_

_Ikuto: I am humble worshipper of Yuki; i am a humble worshipper of Yuki._

_Amu: What is up with that?_

_Yaya: KUKAI JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Kairi: Destiny, what is my destiny?_

_Kukai: What is that about?_

_Nagehiko: Yummy cookies, so delicious._

_Yu: Damn that Yoors she thinks she is so cool!_

_Mi: Humph, what is so good about Miyne! I am prettier...right?_

_Desuka: Things are getting weird, why are Yu and Mi so upset? Why is Ikuto following Yuki, why is Kairi acting so...Cool? And can someone please find Nagehiko?_

_Natsume: Ha-ha! Look at Miyne and Yoors, and Yu and mi!_

_Yuki: Ha-ha, black mail is fun!_

_ALL: __**NEXT TIME ON YUME YUME ISLAND: Quadruplets FIGHT! Kairi will find his destiny!**_


	22. Quadruplets FIGHT! Kairi's destiny part1

**Desuka: Now you will see how the Preview fits the chapter**

**Natsume: I am leaving at the end of this chapter aw.**

**Yuki: Me too, but honestly, nobody cares about you Natsume.**

**Desuka: -bites an Oreo- I do.**

**Yuki: But you care about me more, right? I am your love!**

**Desuka: I care about both of you, and Yuki I am not a lesbian so stop trying.**

**Yuki: What!? Is there anything else you would like to tell me about you and your secret life?**

**Desuka: I don't own Shugo Chara, any of its characters, or the numerous licensed things in this chapter and story.**

--

The girls sat staring at the guys. They were still in shock about the every person for themselves thing. Rima lay on her back.

"Well what are we going to do? Isn't this the day when we do something weird like truth or dare? Or hide and seek?" Rima asked.

"We were up late partying last night so how about we just...tell some jokes or something?" Kairi suggested Rima sprang up she liked that suggestion. They were all sitting in the bathhouse around the bath.

"I have a joke!" Amu suggested. Ikuto moaned the horror. Amu slapped him, and he gave her a sorry kiss causing Yaya and Rima to move their eyebrows teasing her. "Ok so, there was this pig and he had a best friend," Amu started laughing so much that tears seemed to drip out.

"That isn't funny," Yaya complained shaking Amu, she shook her head.

"I'm not finished, ok so, (chuckle) they were in this (chuckle, chuckle) restaurant, and one of them, (loud squealing chuckle) asked 'can, I...' (Sensation of chuckles) sorry, it's just so funny 'can i have some bacon please?' (Laugh) and, then, he walked out the restaurant, with no friend!" Amu finished the joke and laughed so much. Ikuto tried to pity her with a little chuckle, but she caught on and slapped him, "It's funny,"

"NO IT IS NOT!" Rima shouted and pushed her into the water. "Next,"

"Well it isn't much of a joke..." Nagehiko began, Rima glared at him.

"Then what is it?" Rima asked harshly.

"Well it is something that happened to me, is that okay?" He asked Rima nodded in approval, "Ok so, when I went to the airport to fly back to Japan I asked my mom if I could please be a boy for the flight and she said okay. So I went to the bathroom to change and when I came out looking all hot and boy like, out of the stall there was this old man there and he started smiling at me, then he asked me, 'oh are you homosexual to? I am proud of you m'boy' and I was all confused...and scared, then I realised I was in the female bathroom,"

"..."

"Uh, well, I guess it is more disturbing then funny..."Nagehiko said rubbing the back of his neck. Ikuto stared at him, and then the silence was broke by a fart, and Nagehiko blushing. Rima started laughing so uncontrollably. Amu trudged out of the water shivering cold and between he chattering teeth she chuckled and then everybody was laughing.

"Ok, next!" Rima shouted.

"Yaya! Yaya! Yaya wants to go, NOW!" Yaya screamed and when everyone was quiet, she began, "Ok so, one time when Yaya was in ballet, Yaya and her friends decided to play a trick on their ballet teacher, so Yaya cut a whole in her dress were her bum goes! Ballet teacher didn't even notice, but at the end of class she asked, 'does anyone else feel a draft' and we couldn't breath from laughing so much."

"Eww," Ikuto mumbled at the thought of an old women's bottom, it must like a raisin. Rima threw Yaya in the water, "I'll go," Ikuto suggested, everyone nodded, this should be interesting, "That night when I crawled into the bed with Amu she farted on me," He started to laugh, the most sexiest laugh ever, "she is a sleep farter,"

"Hahahahahhahahahah oh my god!" Rima and Kukai laughed the others sort of made a 'WTF?' face and Amu blushed. Just then, the bath house door flung open, it was Yuki.

"We interrupt this program, for a special announcement," Yuki screamed the loudest she could; Natsume was behind her and Desuka.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Kukai asked, "More importantly, Desuka, why are you the only that doesn't have blue hair?"

"That is a very good question," Desuka whispered, "Natsume take off your wig,"

"No, it is not a wig,"

"You mean, you, actually…died it?" Desuka asked in surprise.

"Yes," Natsume said triumphantly, when Yuki butted in.

"Like your mom would let you do that!" Yuki squealed.

"She doesn't know, but by the time she figures it out it will be time for our annual family gathering when all the shrivelled people and blubbery people come and visit, mom will think I like that ---- and ground me, oh no! I am going to miss the gathering what ever shall I do, as if I care." Natsume mumbled.

"Ok well, back on topic!" Yuki yelled, "'yal are lookin mighty drenched, what's say we mozy on down to the harbour and get us a couple of mules to ride around the island!"

"Shut up Yuki, what she means is, would you guys like to go for brunch with us? After we are going swimming and shopping, well not at the same time. Yea, well there will be some kawaii clothes and we should shop for dressy clothes for the finale which is right around the corner actually if you think about it," Desuka asked.

"Shopping!" Amu exclaimed.

"Brunch!" Yaya screamed.

"Kawaii clothes!" Rima screamed.

"I think it is a good idea, and the girls certainly approve," Nagehiko smiled. Ikuto sighed and nodded. Kukai gave thumbs up, and Kairi gave a short nod.

"Yay! Well, 'yal go Purdy up now, pack your swim suit and a towel and heck, bring your celly phones," Yuki exclaimed.

--

After everyone got 'Purdy' they all sat on the bus. In the right aisle in the front were Yaya and Kukai, Behind them was Ikuto and Amu, behind those two were Natsume and Yuki. In the left aisle across from Yaya and Kukai were Nagehiko and Rima, who plotted to sit next to each other so Yaya and Kukai would be forced to sit next to each other and talk! Behind them sat Miyne and Yoors and in the back Desuka and Kairi.

It was a quiet ride except for Natsume slurping on her milkshake, her slurps where so loud that she could have been using Morse code to contact her parents back in Japan.

"Hi, Yaya," Kukai whispered (SLURP, SLURP).

"… (SLURP, SLURP)," Yaya turned away from him.

Amu and Ikuto sat on the bus (SLURP,SLURP) and they could feel Natsume (SLURP,SLURP) watching them. Ikuto fed Amu some lays potato chips (SLURP, SLURP)

**SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP**

"SHUT UP!" Ikuto turned around to yell when he noticed Yuki and Natsume looked like statues and they were staring right at him and Amu.

"How long where you staring?" Amu asked.

"I reckon, the whole ride," Yuki said but there was no sign of her mouth moving.

"Uh…why?" Ikuto asked.

"So are you to like…an item? Is it like, you know…uh, official?" Natsume asked she wasn't even blinking, she was staring like a statue and the sound coming out of her mouth practically spilled out.

"Yes, yes we are we are a happy and healthy perverted couple," Ikuto replied, "see," then he leaned over and kissed Amu, Natsume almost fainted.

"What in the name Joe Jonas's bra is wrong with you Natsume?" Desuka shrieked.

"Well, if ya hankering for the truth I 'ma gonna tell yer, our friend Natty had a vision of Ikuto lip lockin with her and it was to much for her lil heart to take, on account of her bein the youngest and all," Yuki explained Desuka sighed and sat back next to Kairi. Yuki glared at them.

"Why is Yuki-san watching me like that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Desuka mumbled, "Maybe she is attracted to nerds,"

--

When everyone got to the front of the harbour they were struck with awe, there were pretty stores with coloured beads and other crafts outside on display, there was a nice peach pavement as well, and there were people there! They didn't look like Yu and Mi. It was so cool. Rima bought a snow cone. Desuka and Natsume ran all the way down a hill by the harbour revealing a small mall with more modern clothing Amu ran in, and everyone had to go after her.

"Oh, Ikuto," Yuki called, Ikuto turned around, "You know, before we interrupted those, erm, interesting stories in the bath house, I was going through some stuff by the house and you know what I found?" she whispered into his ears and his eyes widened. "Now, now, what if Amu where to find out about that?"

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked slowly, not making eye contact.

"You be my slave today, now repeat after me, I luuuuuuurve Yuki!"

--

"Oh, Amu! Look at this, they are so cute, and these bags match, demo, I don't want to match all over it will look like I am wearing pajamas, what do you think?" Rima asked.

"Just get the bag," Amu said as she picked up a plaid belt.

"Desuka said the finale will be like a big concert and there will be people from magazines taking photos, so Yaya has to look her cutest!" Yaya screamed.

"Oh I see, I didn't think Yaya cared about those things," Rima commented, adding a yellow skirt to her bag.

"AHHH KAWAII!" Natsume screamed, she was waving a hot mini dress in the air it was lilac and had a black and dark purple plaid belt around it and it had one sleeve falling off to the side.

"That is so cute Natsume, but, it doesn't really suite Natsume-san, right Rima?" Amu commented. Natsume looked at it.

"I will change my life for this dress, I am wearing it to the finale," Natsume smiled. She dropped the dress in her bag; Desuka was picking up almost everything pink she saw.

"Why! aint this here belt mighty fine!" Yuki's voice screamed from behind. All the girls watched the demonic thing.

"Uh…Yuki it looks like it belongs on the dead." Natsume pointed out.

"That thing is freaky!" Yaya screamed.

"I dunno bout the dead but I kinda hankering for some good old fashioned freaky, I quite like how dem Goths dress," Yuki smiled underlining the pattern on the belt.

"How? Like prostitutes?" Natsume asked, "And please stop that annoying accent,"

"What accent?" Yuki asked.

"Stop that, we all know that you where talking like you where from Memphis the whole day."

"Oh, silly Natsume acting so dumb, I would expect that from the youngest!" Yuki teased.

"Oh my god!" Desuka shrieked she stared at the sight by the counter buying some stripy socks. She ogled, and gripped Natsume pointing with a shaking finger.

"What is that a cute guy?" Yuki asked.

"No," Desuka murmured, "He is an ultra super fabulously sexy guy!"

"Oh the best kind!" Yuki screamed, "Where is he? What is his rating?"

"A 7.9!" Desuka screamed.

"Rare!" Yuki gasped. The girls floundered about laughing as the other three rolled there eyes.

--

The guys where back at the restaurant for they finished their shopping early. They where talking about the girls and how freaky they all where, except for Kairi. He was busy remembering what Desuka said 'attracted to nerds,' nerds, nerds, nerds, nerd? Was he a nerd? He did not want to be a nerd; he wanted to be a samurai. That was his destiny right? But then, he had to change to become what he was destined to be. He had to be…BOLD.

(A/N: he character changed, just so you know)

Just then, Miyne and Yoors popped up. They where wearing matching one piece swim suits.

"Hello there friends!"Miyne screamed.

"Hey," Ikuto murmured.

"We bring news, Yu and Mi are on there way, judging by how Desuka sounded on the phone she and the rest of the girls are on their way as well."

--

(A/N: Yes I am aware I keep fast forwarding but trust me this is a long chapter)

When everyone sat down Desuka attacked her hot wings her hair was still ruffled from the fight she got into with Natsume over the hot dude. Yuki drank her ramen then ate the noodles. Natsume buttered her bread then took delicate bites she ate slowly. Yu and Mi where sharing a plate of fries and a glass of fruit punch. Miyne fed Yoors under her command some cookies.

"Yum, these cookies are good!" Yoors exclaimed.

"I am way too stuffed for cookies," Yuki and Desuka said at the same time and they smiled giving each other a high five.

"Me too," Natsume commented, her bread and butter suddenly disappeared.

"I am done," Amu said satisfied followed by everyone else except Nagehiko.

"I would love some cookies though," He sighed.

"Yuki will get some for you!" Yuki smiled, she grabbed Natsume on her way to the buffet.

"Listen, you know this is a secret challenge right?" Yuki reminded Natsume, Natsume nodded. "Well, I have already got Ikuto hooked I just have to real him in, I think we can get Nagehiko real easy if we just…use this," She said holding up a bottle of alcohol.

"We have returned," Natsume stated as she handed Nagehiko his cookies.

"Thank you Matsumoto-san, Miyagi-san," Nagehiko grabbed a cookie and bit into it, it was nothing like he ever tasted before and he found him self wanting more, and more and more, and soon the bag was done, "MORE!"

"Well there is a box right…here!" Natsume said indicating to her right. But there was no box, "Yuki, did you forget the box?" She whispered, Then Yuki appeared behind Natsume and placed the box to her right. Nagehiko began digging in.

"Well, that is that, time to swim!" Yuki screamed.

"We can't swim right after we eat!" Natsume pointed out but Desuka had already stripped into her swim suit she had underneath her pink dress and jumped into the pool, the girls grabbed there bags and went to change into their suits as well as the boys except Nagehiko who was eating cookies.

"So…delicious,"

--

All the girls where in a stall so Yuki crept around and found Rima's bag she gave a devilish laugh and pulled out something from her pocket.

Yuki ran up to Natsume, "Natsume I put gas in Rima's bag!"

"Her bag is not a toilet Yuki!" Natsume squealed.

"Not _my_ gas you idiot,_ laughing_ gas!" Yuki screamed.

"Oh…"Natsume mumbled.

"So you actually thought I squatted down above her bag and farted to my hearts content?"

"No, I just…well-uhm, yea, pretty much." Natsume confessed. Yuki pushed her into the pool.

--

Amu, Yaya, and Rima walked out in time to see Natsume being pushed into the water by Yuki. "Why does Yuki always pick on Natsume?"

"Yuki is the oldest in there little possy and Natsume is the youngest it is only natural, I guess they are siblings." Amu replied.

"Oh, what is wrong with Nagehiko and those cookies? I better go make him stop," Rima said. Amu and Yaya giggled.

"You really care about him don't you?" Amu teased.

"No, but he is really trying hard to be friends so I might as well make an effort to and what kind of friend lets you sit around eating cookies in stead of having an awesome time?" Rima sputtered out. She walked over to Nagehiko.

"Nagehiko stop it." Rima spat kicking him a bit on the back.

"Delicious…" He murmured ignoring her.

"What is wrong with you? This is so out of character," She commented he didn't reply. "Fine, have it your way," She said as she opened her bag to drop her clothes in it then she started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! BURGER KING! GET IT?"

"Yes, it is funny how delicious these cookies are…ha." Nagehiko mumbled with the cookies in his mouth.

"Two down," Yuki mumbled.

--

The boys where floating around Ikuto was about to sneak up on Amu and hug her, when he heard some one call his name.

"Ikuto!"

"…"

"Oh, Ikuto darling come!" Yuki wailed ringing a bell Ikuto flinched, the bell became louder and the rhythm faster, "IKUTO!"

"Coming," He called getting out the pool Amu stared at him.

"Coming, who?" Yuki asked.

"Coming Queen Yuki, whom I…" He stopped and glared at her she gave a smirk. He didn't want to say it, he looked down, "LUUUUUUUUUUURVE,"

"why is Ikuto…"Amu started but was interrupted by Natsume.

"Being so friendly with Yuki? It's only natural, they are both perverted after all,"Natsume pointed out Amu looked at the two of them and gasped.

"But…does that mean…"

"Maybe," Natsume said in a wise way, in fact, if she had a beard, it would have been twirled.

"But what should I do!?" Amu asked Guru Natsume.

"Well, obviously you have to be a pervert, and if you are a perfect pervert he will leave her alone!" Natsume educated Amu nodded and thanked the Guru and was off.

The boys were all in a corner and when Ikuto came back they decided to race, Kukai Ikuto and Kairi, got in their go positions and they where about to take off when Yoors popped out of no where and asked "Isn't Kairi a bit too….um, nerdy to win?"

"NERDY!? That is only my destiny bestowed upon me by my retched peers! My true destiny I shall wait for! As a samurai I shall be patient and find my own path! Thus, I am destined to be a samurai searching for destiny! Yes, I shall await the day my time shall come when I find…my, DESTINY! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kairi screeched. The whole area heard, an in fact an old woman came next to them and yelled at him for making noise. Then se walked off and Ikuto stared at her bikini bottom.

"Raisins," he murmured.

"Oi, that old lady helped me realise something, I should not wait for my DESTINY; I should search for my DESTINY! What is my destiny? My destiny?"

--

"Look at those kids making a fuss honestly, why are they so much trouble? I might have to drive them back home." Yu said.

"FUSS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rima laughed rolling on the floor.

"Really, they are a fuss, it must be hard for Yu to play mommy all the time!" Mi said patting Yu on the back.

"Yes, and now that they are dating each other who knows what will happen I will have to monitor the beds and buy one of those special house arrest collars for cats." Yu sighed, "For Ikuto,"

The two sisters laughed and continued to lie in the sun sipping the fruit punch. Then Miyne and Yoors came and sat down on the two beach chairs beside them.

"Yu, you should cut loose a bit you are too harsh on them," Yoors commented.

"Let them have a little fun and maybe you will too," Miyne added.

"Well, yeah maybe I do need too a little…"Yu admitted when Yoors laughed.

"A little?" Yu scoffed, "I think you mean, A LOT!"

"Hold it, that is offensive," Yu said as calmly as she could to this younger co worker.

"Then don't let me get started on your clothes that would be A LOT of offense,"

"You ----!" Yu screamed and practically pounced on Yoors.

"Oh no! Tell your sister to stop she is going to get my Yoors's nails messed up, and I worked so hard on them! Well not as hard as on my nails, you see…aren't they cool?"

"They are a disgrace, and not shiny enough," Mi muttered.

--

"Yaya, look here, I bought you a float duck from the gift shop." Kukai handed it to her she snatched it and turned away from him.

"Yaya what is wrong with you?" he asked but she already swam away. "What is wrong…with me?" He sighed and turned around only to come face to face with Natsume.

"Well, I can answer that," Natsume grinned.

"Really, now…"Kukai murmured in disbelief.

"She told me, well, the girls, that you are annoying," Natsume lied.

"What…how am I annoying!?"

"She said you kiss the same, and also your hair is funny looking and that she is too young for you and that you are a pedophile." Natsume made up on the spot but it was believable, in fact it was so believable it was like they were in the movie Mean Girls.

"What, a pedophile!?"

"Yea she said she is just going to see how much gifts she will get out of you!" Natsume finished off and swam away, Kukai got out the pool and sat down looking at the sky with an angry face.

"Three down," Yuki smiled.

--

**Desuka: I will have to stop here because, -sigh- Desuka is tired.**

**Natsume: we haven't left yet!**

**Yuki: R&R**

**QUICK NOTE: there is going to be an awesome bonus chapter that will have 'deleted scenes', and show what happend at the other sleep over, interviews, thigs that happend in the footage room, and more.**


	23. Quadruplets FIGHT! Kairi's destiny part2

**Desuka: If your wondering what took me so long I don't have a proper excuse because I had all the time in the flipping world but I was too lazy. But also…**

**Natsume: People! Desuka is very weak today! She is short on fuel; she is not inspired, so please forgive her.**

**Desuka: Yes, reviews inspire me though…so, please, like REVIEW MORE and I will adore you. Also, I will get of my lazy bee-hind and write!**

**Yuki: Desuka does not own Shugo Chara or any licensed thing in this. **

**Desuka: So, I present to you…****Quadruplets FIGHT! Kairi's destiny part2**

--

"You guys, who is left?" Desuka asked.

"Well, Kairi, Ikuto, Amu, and Yaya, We are in the process of breaking Ikuto, and Amu at the same time, regards to Natsume for that one!" Yuki reported.

"Yea, it was fun! Amu is so naïve…" Natsume laughed.

"How do you plan to break Kairi?" Desuka asked.

"Well, you see…we are trying to make him think he is a useless nerd, but it doesn't seem to work." Yuki cursed.

"Well, there are cameras around but I have a suggestion…" Desuka mumbled, she whispered something to Yuki. Yuki shook her head for once, "I see, well, then, LEAVE IT TO DESUKA-CHAN!"

"Natsume, you come up with a way to break Yaya, so I can go focus on Ikuto, which will provoke Amu." Yuki ordered. Natsume nodded in agreement.

--

"Kairi-kun, you seem happy today!" Desuka smiled. He smirked.

"BECAUSE TODAY I SHALL FIND MY DESTINY!!!" He screamed.

"Oh is that so? Well what is your destiny?" Desuka asked.

"A samurai," He whispered. Then he smiled up at the sky, "I…I love Samurais."

"Demo, Kairi-kun…How do you become a samurai?" Desuka asked.

"Well i…"

"Where do you learn the skills?"

"You see…"

"Fighting with glasses can be dangerous…"

"I know, but…"

"Samurai are no longer useful in society!" Desuka screamed. "Oh…gomen Kairi-kun, I wasn't letting you speak! What is it you wanted to say?"

"I…I no longer know," Kairi said sadly.

"Well, good luck with your destiny, funny, I picture you as a professor or a head of a big company or something…never, a Samurai," Desuka laughed and walked away from the poolside. Kairi looked down his eyes turned dark.

"What use is a samurai...even so, I cannot become something out of reach…"

--

Natsume swam to Yaya, "You did the right thing, dumping Kukai."

"I didn't officially, dump him." Yaya mumbled.

"oh! Even after that kiss with Saya? Oh my, I know I would…"

"Kiss?"

--

Yuki smirked, "Five down, now all that's left is the healthy couple!"

--

"Get off of me!" Yoors screamed.

"How dare you insult me like that, you don't know how hard I work to take care of them!" Yu said raising her hand to slap her. Miyne grabbed Yu's hand.

"Stop it! Look, it's almost time to go!" Miyne screeched. Yu reluctantly got up and got ready to gather everything. Mi followed after giving Miyne and Yoors a glare.

--

"Oh…Ikuto!" Yuki called for her apprentice. He swam out the pool towards Yuki, Amu watched him.

"What?" He whispered he could sense people watching him.

"Hmm, I suppose when I leave this island you can explain to Amu, but…until then, I want you to run away whenever she talks to you!" Yuki whispered back Ikuto's eyes widened, "Or do you want me to scream your little secret?"

"I'll do it," He agreed.

--

"I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!" Tadase yelled.

(A/N: WTF?)

--

"Ikuto," Amu called, but he disappeared right before her eyes. She scratched her head, and then she sat on a beach chair to tan.

"Did you just see that?" Natsume asked Amu appearing from behind. Amu jumped a little, then she realized who it was.

"See what?"

"Nothing!"

"huh?"

"You saw nothing! Because Ikuto ran from you,"

"Natsume…you're crazy."

"You weren't perv enough, now he is done with you he is avoiding you, look there he is over there," Natsume explained and she pointed to where he was under a palm tree. "Look, go say hi."

"Fine, I'll prove it," Amu sighed as she got up and she yelled, "IKUTO!"

He ran.

"You see who is right now all bec-" Natsume began but she was cut off by Amu running after him.

--

"Cookies…" Nagehiko sang happily.

"HAHAHA! NA-NA-(chuckle) NAGEHIKO (laugh) I THOUGHT OF A JOKE!!! IT GOES LIKE THIS: WHY IS THERE SUCH THING AS (chuckle) EYEBROWS? NO ONE KNOWS!"

"Ha, funny," Nagihiko said as he ate some more cookies. Then suddenly Nagihiko collapsed. Rima was startled and stopped laughing, the gas inside of her (A/N: lol) had evaporated.

"Nagihiko-kun?" Rima asked worried, she shook him and he looked up and grinned, it was scary.

"Hey it's Rima!" He screamed.

"Oh my god…your breath smells like Alcohol! OH no, now I get it, Yuki must've played a prank, oh my god! Look at the time, how long was i…laughing, I have to find Amu, this is serious!" Rima tried to get up but Nagihiko grabbed her arm.

"You know, Nagihiko has always luuuuuuurved Rima, well, not always, but he does now, Rima stop being mean to me, I love you!" He screamed.

--

Yaya was swimming when she glanced and saw Rima's blush face. Yaya ran over. She saw Nagihiko's condition and gasped.

"Rima-chi what happened?" Yaya asked. Rima was red, she managed to sputter out about the part with the alcohol not the confession.

--

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled, but he was too fast he ran out of site. Maybe, Natsume was right…Ikuto didn't like her anymore she hobbled back to the restaurant and saw the commotion she hobbled over a few tears spilling.

"Ha, six down, let us check on Ikuto…Natsume you go on ahead." Desuka ordered, "I know you have always dreamed of stalking a hot guy anyway."

"No I haven't!" Natsume screamed.

"Go on!" Yuki pushed her away. Natsume gave her the 'you'll-regret-this-because-I-am-avengeful-and-hot-oh-yea-uh-huh-oh-yea-that's-right-oh-yea!-' look.

--

(OFF CAMERA)

Ikuto walked through the tropical forest there were stupid lizards around everywhere. He hated Yuki, he really did. Then he heard wincing.

"Sanjo-kun?" Ikuto asked the figure behind the tree the figure made himself visible and indeed he was…Kairi, but somehow, different. "OH HECK! an X egg!"

"What an x egg?" Natsume asked appearing behind a tree, Ikuto turned around and glared at her. "I wasn't stalking I came to get you and-"

"Move, it's not safe!" He ordered.

"Pah, get real, as if I haven't seen a bloody x egg before!" Natsume sighed, "Nanaka," se ordered. A guardian chara with long black hair and a purple cloak on she looked like a wizard.

"Magic beings in command: Character change!" Nanaka screamed. Natsume had a wand in her hand she smirked and stood courageously. Then, she saw Ikuto transform and she felt like the under dog again.

"Samurai…." The x egg chanted and a huge gust of wind came swooping by Natsume almost fell over. Oh wait, she did.

"It's dangerous go back!" Ikuto commanded.

"No!" She yelled, This time a huge sword zoomed through the air and glided past her so close she could almost taste it. Her eyes widened she wanted to collapse but she stood tall. "Light spell!"

A huge gust of light through over him, it was weak but it was barely working, just enough to open up a chance. "Sanjo-kun," Ikuto began, "Your destiny, remembers?"

"Wrong thing to say dude!" Natsume screamed, "Hurry, my spell is getting weaker!" she stepped back a bit.

"I HAVE NO DESTINY!" Kairi screamed Natsume's spell disappeared and she was hit with wind and she fell to the ground. She couldn't get up. "Everyone, Is right, what use is a samurai, some one like me, could never…be a samurai."

"Oh god, dude!" Natsume screamed, "Everyone thinks that, not you and you are what matters!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT THEY ALL THINK I AM WEAK!"

"Well, crying and making a fuss about it isn't going to make you any stronger, dude, it's making you weaker…don't do it Kairi. Your destiny didn't start today, it started a long time ago. Kairi a samurai isn't a samurai because of the clothes they wear, or the fancy swords, or the skills, A samurai is a samurai when they fight for honor, fight for what is right, fight for their friends. Be strong Kairi! Because…" Natsume smiled, "I want you to fight for me!"

Kair's eyes widened and that x egg appeared. Natsume smiled.

"Purify it!" Natsume screamed to Ikuto

"I don't know how," Ikuto stated.

"…" Natsume stared, well that ruined the mood. "Uh. let'see…" Natsume pointed her wand to the egg, "Uh, erm, PURIFY SPELL!"

Nothing happened.

"Crap!" Natsume looked at it,

"Natsume the white life spell!" Nanaka yelled.

"Uh, ok, Charm and all, Love and bliss, soft and gentle, like a kiss. Wither away white rose, thy shall get energy, I suppose." Natsume recited. The egg half way purified. "DO SOMETHING IKUTO!"

"No, allow me…honestly, Natsume, can't you follow a simple order?" Yuki said from behind them, "Rengae…let's go." a chara appeared with short blond hair like Su's only it was a darker colored blond, it had tanned skin a ridiculously tall yellow magicians hat orange and yellow striped socks, and an orange dress.

"I don't feel like it…"

"RENGAE!" Yuki said again sternly Rengae jumped and did as she was told.

"Fun chara: Character change!" Yuki had an ugly hat on too, and stripy socks.

"In my hat I have," Yuki began and she pulled out a ball of light, "PURIFY THINGY-MA-BOBS!" She through it at Kairi and the egg fully cleansed."Let's get back, Ikuto, give me a piggy back ride!"

--

(on Camera)

"So everyone, you ready to go?" Desuka asked, when Ikuto came in giving Yuki a piggy back ride and Kari and Natsume following close behind.

"IKUTO, what is this?" Amu asked.

"She got tired so…" He began.

"Tired doing what?" Yaya inquired.

"Shut up Yaya!" Amu ordered.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Stay out of this yaya, don't mess up my relationship too!"

"What do you mean? Kukai did that!"

"Yea… sure" Amu teased.

"Doesn't matter because we are over!" Kukai screamed.

"Kukai, come on…" Rima began.

"You don't know what it is like to be in love so shut up!" Kukai yelled.

"Kukai, that was cruel!" Yaya screamed.

"Well I guess that is just something a pedophile would do!" Kukai screamed.

"A what?" Yaya echoed.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked.

"You be quiet and put her down!" Amu ordered.

"Don't," Yuki whispered in his ear.

"I can't…" Ikuto began.

"Wait? What?" Amu asked.

"I guess we have both been cheated on!" Yaya screamed to Amu but she directed it to Kukai. Kukai looked confused.

"What he wouldn't do that!" Rima defended.

"what do you know all you have been doing is laughing the whole day!" Yaya screamed at her.

"Like I could help it!"

"You don't know what it's like to love someone!" Yaya screamed repeating what Kukai had said.

"I do! I know it very well!" Rima screamed. Then a whistle was blown…it was Desuka.

"The challenge is over." Desuka announced, Everyone's mouth dropped open…she wouldn't. "Okay so…Nagihiko, we put alcohol in the cookies, makes sense, huh? Then, Rima laughing gas in your bag, Kukai Yaya loves you she never said those things. Yaya, he never kissed anyone but you…Ikuto Yuki is sorry. Amu, Ikuto was being controlled by Yuki, well black mailed, and Kairi good job recovering."

"Wait, this was a challenge?" Rima asked surprised.

"Yes, and before I announce the winner, points:

Hinamori Amu: 2 points

Fujisaki Nagehiko: 3 points HOORAY!

Mashiro Rima: 2 point no big deal...

Yuiki Yaya: 2 points

Souma Kukai: 3 points

Sanjo Kairi: 3points

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 3points"

"Wait, slow down, what was the point of the challenge?" Amu asked.

"To see, how long you guys could last spending the day with us, the one who didn't crack, cracked last, or recovered from being cracked is the winner!" Desuka squealed. "The winner is safe from being voted off by our viewers!"

"Ok…so," Yuki began.

"The winner is…"Natsume continued.

"KAIRI FOR RECOVERING!" Desuka screamed.

Everyone stared in disbelief.

(A/N: vote now!)

**--**

**Desuka: The end. Don't forget to review!**

**Natsume: Here is a special segment we like to call Yu and Mi's pick:**

**

* * *

**

**Yu: HI MINA-SAN!! Are you having trouble voting? **

**Mi: Well, we are going to tell you who we want to vote off! It might help you decide!**

**Yu: Everyone wanted to vote off Kairi, but he won. So we have to pick someone that is just as useless as him. Mi who is useless?**

**Mi: Well I want the girls to win! So, I would vote off a boy, which is Kukai, because he has his girlfriend and everything…so, he is done with everything, meaning he is useless.**

**Yu: But, he is usefull to the boys, and I want them to win: Yaya is useless! Vote her off!**

**Mi and Yu: In conclusion we pick Yaya and Kukai! Either one.**

**VOTE AWAY!**


	24. Life preserver of love!

**Desuka: Yes, I know I took a long time, anyway it's spring break which means, like every 3 days i'll be updating, if I get a computer. recently the computer I used to use like, stopped working. My mom decided to invest her money in more important stuff for me like new shoes because my old ones are on the school's roof (don't ask)**

**Amu: Okay so now you know the situation and now it is time for the story!!!**

**Ikuto: Finally -_- , she doesn't own Shugo chara, any of the characters or, the licensed things in this, so do not sue anyone, okay?**

**Desuka: I am thirsty, where is my Sake?**

**Amu and Ikuto: NOOOO!**

--

They all sat in the hot tub thinking about it all, Yuki and Natsume had already left on a helicopter it was an overly dramatic goodbye but it was still sad. Kairi had won, it was strange. Ikuto was strangely quiet thinking about something; Amu was talking to Yaya and laughing even though they were both scared about who will leave the island. Naghiko was in his room sleeping, and Rima was on a walk.

"Wow, some day..." Amu sighed, "Ikuto? Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." He mumbled nonchalant.

"If your tired go sleep." Yaya urged him. Kukai nodded in agreement.

"I think we all should sleep," Amu suggested.

* * *

**Amu: *cool and spicy*I don't care if I leave the island.**

**

* * *

**

**Yaya: Yaya doesn't want to go!**

**

* * *

**

**Amu: Who would I like to see go? I don't know...If I had to choose, maybe....**

**

* * *

**

**Yaya: I think Ikuto should go**

* * *

The next day:

The girls slept quietly in their beds when the door opened slowly. Yu popped up from behind the door. She sighed sleepily as always and screamed.

"wake up, -----es!"

"What...huh....Yu?"

"Yup, you can never rest in the island of dreams! Now hurry up Desuka is waiting change into your swim suits, HURRY!" Yu yelled and left the house slamming the door behind her.

"I wonder why...we need suits." Rima's muffled voice came from underneath the pillow.

"I dunno but let's do as she says..." Amu replied climbing out of her bed.

--

"BOYS WAKE UP!" Teary eyed Mi screamed her cute quiet voice was not enough to wake them. She was about to burst into tears when her so called sister walked in.

"Mi, what's wrong?" Yu asked.

"They won't wake up, and they'll be late...and it will all be my fault." Mi complained. Yu rolled her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What the ----!?" Yu screamed in disbelief the boys would not wake up, then she turned to her sister, she watched her from head to toe then she smirked.

"Yu...what will we do?" Mi asked, Yu said nothing then she went behind her sister and clutched both ends of her shirt and pulled it up exposing her** bluuuuuuuuur. **Immediately the boys woke up, and just in time Yu pulled Mi's shirt down.

"My perverted sensed were tingling...What happened?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing, wake up and dress for swimming, hurry or we'll leave you and all of you will get voted off." Yu said Ikuto promptly jumped off the bed.

--

The car ride was long and boring Rima stared at Nagehiko and sighed. He was so normal, he probably didn't remember now all she had to do was stop remembering it but she couldn't. Damn him. Mi glared at Yu she was still mad about being used.

"Were here, " Yu called and the bus door opened, Miyne and Yoors were there.

"Desuka is waiting by the pool come with us," They said, everyone nodded and followed them to Desuka's pool, and there Desuka was tanning.

"Oh hey you guys! How are you?" Desuka asked.

"Uh...good," Rima replied.

"Okay, that's uh...good, anyway let's get to the point, we all know some one is leaving. Now I want you all to get in the pool," Desuka ordered. Hesitantly all of them including Kairi climbed into the pool. "Alright so, I will throw a life preserver to the people who are not voted off, the water should get reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly cold about....NOW!" and on cue the water became colder until everyone's bodies became numb "When you are given the life preserver climb out, ok?"

"OKAY HURRY!"Kukai screamed it was very cold.

"Alright then, the first name is..." She paused for suspense, "Ikuto." She flung a life preserver at Ikuto and he smirked as he climbed out. "Good job, but can you make it to the finale?"

"SHUT UP AND CALL MY ----ING NAME ITS ----ING COLD!" Rima cried.

"Fine, fine, the next name is....Rima and Naghiko" Desuka cried and flung two life preservers at them, when they where out Rima looked at Desuka with her arms crossed.

"why did you call us at the same time?"Rima asked.

"I don't know it just seemed fitting," Desuka replied.

"Rima-chan, isn't that cool? We're a matching pair," Naghiko smiled and Rima blushed.

"WILL THE LOVE BIRDS CLEAR THE AREA SO WE CAN GET ON WITH SHOW, PLEASE?" Desuka screamed, Rima blushed more of course and Naghiko laughed. " Yea so, now that those to...erm, things, are of the stage, the next name is....who do we have left? Oh Amu, Kukai, and Yaya since Kairi is waiting in the bus, okay so...KUKAI GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Thank god!" Kukai screamed as he caught the life preserver and scrambled out.

"Well played, Kukai, well played."

"EH!? WHY ARE WE LEFT!?" Amu screamed.

* * *

**Yaya: At that moment, when Kukai left...**

* * *

"Well then, the one who stays is..."

* * *

**I looked at Amu, and then I realised...**

* * *

"The one, the only...

**

* * *

**

realised there is no way they would vote her off.

* * *

"HINAMORI AMU!" Desuka screamed . Amu grabbed the life preserver and looked at Yaya as she scrambled out. Yaya looked at Kukai, his head was down and he was clenching his fists. She didn't know how but she began to cry, the water was cold but she didn't care, she wanted to stay.

"Souma," Ikuto nudged Kukai, he looked up slightly, "Be a man, do what's right." Kukai continued to watch him as if he didn't hear then at last he smirked.

"Tsukiyomi, thanks." He replied Ikuto nodded and Kukai straightened out his postre and nodded at Ikuto.

"Take care," Ikuto mumbled.

"OI! DESUKA!DESUKA! DESUKA!DESUKA! " Kukai screamed.

"What?" Desuka replied as she walked towards him. Yaya was still in the water sobbing and Rima was comforting her from the edge of the pool.

"YAYA WON'T BE LEAVING, I WILL!"

"WHAT THE F-"

--

**Desuka: It had to be done,**

**Amu: So sad, he loves her.**

**Desuka: Yeah, i've become a kutau fan though. **

**Ikuto: You scared me I though that Amu was going to go!**

**Desuka: Moron! You saw the votes!**

**Yoru: R&R**

**Desuka: Now here is a section we like to call Radical Reviews!**

**--**

**O.O.O Radical Reviews! O.O.O**

_Yume Dust__ 2009-03-10 . chapter 23 _

_I love this story, it made me laugh to no end! (Which made me die) More Rimahiko, please! I think they need more fluff, since they're the only couple lacking them._

Desuka's reply:

Thank you! So much I try really hard to get peoplezz to laugh, so it's good to know it's working!

**Yu and Mi: And that is our Favorite review for the previous chapter keep on reviewing folks!**


	25. The shrine, a dream come true!

**Desuka: Yo! It is finally here! Sorry that the last chap was short Yuki was complaining to me about that. I do not own shugo chara or any of it's characters or all the snacks I mentioned.**

**--**

"Well, well, It looks our Kukai is all grown up,"Desuka sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course," Kukai assured. Yaya looked at Rima who was comforting her just seconds ago about her loss.

"Yaya-chan, grab my hand, I'll help you out," Rima whispered extending her hand Yaya grasped it and tried to pull herself out, Rima almost fell out when Nagehiko grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Yaya managed to climb out and she let go of Rima's hand and ran to Kukai. Naghiko and Rima stayed in that position until they realized and he took his hands from around her waist,

"What were you trying to do?" Rima asked glaring at him.

"Nothing like that!" Naghiko defended. Rima glared and he felt uneasy, then she stopped and walked off.

"Kukai what are you doing!?" Yaya screamed.

"Can't you tell? This show means nothing to me if you're not here," Kukai told her and he gave her a hug.

"Kukai…" Yu whispered as she watched from the gate that leads to the pool. "He's all grown up now."

"You really are a mom," Mi commented, but Yu didn't get mad she simply smiled and walked back to the bus.

"Well If you are sure Kukai, I'll make it so, Miyne Yoors, Go back to the house with the kids and take his luggage and bring it back here, Kukai you can stay here, you will leave as soon as your luggage is back," Desuka ordered and she turned the heat back on in her pool and jumped in.

"Kukai, I think, I think, you deserve something for that." Desuka announced when she surfaced. "Kukai, from this day on, I owe you one, anything at all, anything, Just ask."

"T-thank you!" Kukai thanked as he bowed. Ikuto went over to Kukai and shook his hand saying goodbye.

"Souma-kun, well played," Naghiko complimented and they did a little hug. A little.

"It won't be the same if you're gone," Rima said.

"Kukai, take care." Amu said.

"My little boy…" Yu began but Mi covered her mouth.

"Good job Kukai, very romantic!" Mi exclaimed giving him the biggest hug she could. Eventually Yu had to stop her before he couldn't breathe.

"I want to leave the island too," Ikuto whispered to Naghiko of course, Amu heard him and kicked him in the

"Kukai, thank you! Thank you so much YAYA WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" Yaya hugged him and cried into his chest and everyone froze to look at the moment.

"Right, now…It's time for you all to go now," Desuka instructed sadly. Everyone else gave one last wave goodbye to Kukai then climbed into the bus.

--

Rima and Amu brought all the snacks in the game room and the tissues and Yaya cried her heart out. Yaya sniffled and blew her nose.

"Yaya it will be alright," Amu comforted.

"Amu-chi, Rima-chi don't worry about m-me," Yaya sputtered.

"How can we stand around when a friend is in such pain?" Rima asked.

"T-thanks you g-guys," Yaya thanked and then blew her nose. Rima handed her some lays potato chips and Yaya gladly shoved them down her throat. It was quiet when finally Yaya spoke, "Amu you must hate Yuki,"

"Yeah, I do." Amu replied without thinking, then, she grabbed some chips herself.

"It was really mean of her to do that, I think you had it the worst out of everyone to be honest," Rima replied.

"I know, at least _you_ got to spend the whole day with Naghiko that must've been fun…" Amu sighed and lay on her back.

"Uh…yeah…sure," Rima agreed grabbing a double stuffed Oreo.

"We know you where laughing uncontrollably and he was drunk but, you guys sure seemed like you where having fun," Yaya said as she finished her bag of Lays and started on a pack of combos.

"Yeah…I guess we did," Rima thought back and smiled, then her cute voice she began to remember, "Even when he's not sane he is nice, I must have said some pretty disgraceful stuff to comedy but he didn't care and he still laughed. He paid attention to me slightly even with the cookies and then there was…" Rima stopped, she looked at Yaya and Amu into her speech, "his, um- annoying points, yeah, I mean I can't ignore that, right?"

"Rima-chi, I honestly don't see anything wrong with that boy," Yaya shook her head and crossed her arms.

"He's too perfect he can cook like a pro, dance like a pro, and he knows drama, and can act funny!" Rima complained.

"Rima those are good points," Amu pointed out shoving a pop tart in her mouth.

"Well, he-he…has long hair," Rima sputtered out.

"So do you!" Yaya and Amu screamed.

"Well fine maybe I just can't except him because…I can't." Rima sighed, "First he comes back and it's like he is taking away amu from me, and then he…is so nice you just have to like him," Rima folded her arms at that, "But I can't like him I have already made the impression that I hate him."

"He is willing to change so can you," Amu pointed out.

"Rima-chi, is there something you aren't telling us?" Yaya asked.

"W-well, he sort of…he…well…confessed to me." Rima replied. Amu almost choked on her potato chip.

"Quick do the thing when you go behind her and squeeze her belly!"

--

_The night before the next challenge:_

Rima slept peacefully on her top bunk. When suddenly she felt a poke she jumped and gasped then she realized it was purple head.

"Go away," Rima whispered nonchalant.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"What!? Why?" Rima asked Yawning, then she rested her head on the pillow and her eyes slowly closed, for a while Naghiko watched how innocent she looked, and laughed at how opposite she was then he heard her murmur things, "No, sorry, my Jokes are good! No, that wasn't me it was my gas!"

"Rima," He shook her awake.

"What!?"

"Come, we will make a shrine."

"For who…or what?"

"The comedy gods, you can beg for forgiveness."

--

Rima walked down the hill with Naghiko they where looking for the perfect spot to build the shrine Rima yawned a lot she was still very tired.

"I c-can't believe you m-made me come d-down here," Rima chattered, " It's f-freaking cold!" she shivered she was wearing her short white pants and her metallic blue vest. She shivered.

"You can have my Jacket," Naghiko offered.

"stop being nice, and If you give me that I wont have anything to complain about," Rima stepped away from him a bit.

"Oh look, a perfect spot for our shrine," Naghiko pointed to the side of the road in the forest area. They walked in and saw lizards moving in the trees it was about 3:45 A.M so it was pretty scary, at last they found a spot to dig a hole and they began digging with their hands. Rima seemed happy for once, she liked the idea of building a shrine for comedy, as they where digging Naghiko stopped a bit, "Rima…you know the last challenge, when I was…um, Drunk?"

"How could I forget this is the reason why we're digging this hole," Rima replied glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah…did I say anything, erm…weird?" Naghiko asked. Rima stopped digging. She shrugged, then continued.

"You did say you wanted to marry a cookie," She answered, then they both laughed, "I think the hole is deep enough we need to put in the plank."

"Oh yea, first lets write the names on it…" Naghiko said he handed her a marker and a plank and he leaned in close to her, "write the names right in the center,"

"O-ok th-then um…" Rima sputtered.

"Are you cold again?" Naghiko asked, "seriously, take my jacket."

"I am not, it's just…you're too close." Rima whispered blushing he immediately moved away. "I don't know the comedy god's names…"

"Well, here," Naghiko said as he grabbed the marker he leaned closer, again, and wrote down 'to the many comedy gods'. Rima smiled in agreement and they stuck the plank in the ground. "What do you think?"

"It's old and ugly," Rima stated Naghiko was about to grow mushrooms when she talked again, "but the comedy gods will appreciate it, today…we made history."

"alright Rima chan, go pray," Naghiko urged her. She nodded and stooped down and prayed he watched and when she finished she grabbed his Jacket and put it over her.

"Let's go," Rima commanded.

"Wait, I want to pray too,"

"To bad it's cold," Rima stated angrily. Naghiko gave in and they walked back up the hill together. It was quiet then Naghiko smiled and Rima blushed. "Your smile is making me feel sick, stop it."

"Sorry, It's just…I understand why they used to call this place the Island of D_reams_." He said dazed.

"Really?" Rima asked looking up at the sky. Then Naghiko stopped, Rima stopped to, "Why are we stopping?"

"I had a dream, that after the cookie incident, that, I told you I loved you, and now, I think the dream is coming true." Naghiko told her she blushed and stepped back a bit, he better not say it, he turned towards her and said in a clear voice, "Rima-chan, I love you!"

"…" Rima looked at him, "Let's walk back already, I am tired." Rima said nonchalant as always as if it didn't happen.

"Uh, ok…" Naghiko replied and continued to walk up the hill with Rima.

--

**Desuka: Ok it's done I don't think I have time for a radical reviewer because Natsume is rushing me... so I will give you a next episode preview.**

"_Truth or Dare?"_

" _What is the strangest thing that ever happened to you?"_

_--_

_Yu sighed as she watched them leave the bus "This may be the weirdest challenge yet."_

_--_

"_WHAT KIND OF CHALLENGE IS THIS!?" Amu screamed._

_--_

"_I…won?"_

_--_

"_I'm…scared," Rima whispered in the dark she could see nothing._

_--_

"_So what's your answer to the question?"_

"_The strangest thing that ever happened to me…"_

_**Next time on Yume Yume Island:**_

_**Messengers of the dead, and a confession?**_


	26. Messengers of the dead, and a confession

**Desuka: Attention! Yume Yume Island will end soon, so I might be fast forwarding to the next challenge fast but don't worry there is always the bonus chapter!**

**Amu: I want to know who wins! I am still in this hahaha**

**Desuka: Um…Shut up. Anyway I do not own Shugo chara any of its characters or the licensed things in this.**

--

Amu, Rima, and Yaya slept peacefully on the floor under the plastic table. They were camping there. The phone started to ring; Amu hobbled over there and picked up the phone. It was the first time their home phone ever rung; they often wondered what the point of it being there was.

"H-hello?" She asked sleepily.

"WAKE UP!" Yu screamed into the phone, "I HOPE YOU HAD ENOUGH SLEEP BECAUSE THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE TOUGH!"

"Huh what!?" Amu yelled startled.

"May I speak to Rima please?" Mi came on to the phone and asked.

"Uh…ok," Amu replied she went outside and passed the phone to Rima.

"Uh, yes?" Rima asked tired.

"Do you remember after the mining challenge you won something?"

"Huh?"

_"Anyway, Rima come on up!" Desuka interrupted. _

_"I got a two," Rima announced, Desuka gave her the eye._

_"WELL GOOD FOR STINKIN YOU! YOU GOT THE COUPON! IT ALLOWS YOU TO DITCH YU AND MI FOR ONE DAY AND RIDE AROUND A LIMO WITH A FRIEND OF YOUR CHOICE BOY OR GIRL!" Desuka yelled angry._

"Oh yeah, the girls lost so badly…she gave us a chance,"

"Yeah well, it expires soon you should use it!" Yu came back on to the phone.

"Okay well, I'll use it today,"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO RIDE WITH US!?" Mi cried into the phone, and I mean cried. No joke.

"Well…"

"What friend are you taking?" Yu asked.

"U-um, maybe…Nagihiko."

"Well, well, well," Yu commented in a perverted tone.

"Your mistaken, I am thanking him for something."

"Well, well, well,"

"WHATEVER! JUST HURRY UP AND COME WE'RE ALREADY READY!" Rima screamed, she lied.

--

The girls and the boys waited by the fountain patiently. Yu and Mi were taking a long time; they called the boys too, and told Nagihiko that he and Rima were taking a limo. The boys teased him, of course.

They were startled as a long white stretch limo came up the hill it was shined in the sun and there was no dirt on it what so ever. Rima gasped she looked and Nagihiko and he looked just as shocked as she did.

The first door opened and a tall hot girl came out she looked like Yu and Mi, but they knew better than to call her that everyone on the Island looked like that. The girl had her hair in a neat bun and wore long blue skinny jeans a white long sleeved button up shirt and a blue vest on.

"Hello, my name is Shii, I am here to drop off Mistress Rima and her friend of choice," The girl greeted as she opened the door and ushered them inside. Rima stepped out of the crowd and Nagihiko followed. Shii smiled and closed the door once they where in, and she turned to the rest of the children and bowed, "Have a nice day." Shii replied. The others watched in envy, Amu and Yaya smiled at each other.

"I wonder if she'll reply," Amu whispered.

"I wonder if she'll have her first kiss," Yaya whispered back and they both laughed, Ikuto over heard, and smiled. He wanted someone to gossip with, Kukai left him all alone on the island so the only one left was Kairi and Nagihiko, and Nagihiko was who he wanted to talk about. He decided to keep it to himself. Kairi was worried about the challenge he definitely didn't want to go. He couldn't he had to win, he wanted to try his best like a real samurai, and work hard for the people who didn't make it this far, for Souma-kun, Tadase, Utau, even Saya!

Rima stared in awe at the soft white leather seats in the Limo Nagihiko sat across from her, and the nice soft magenta carpeted floor, and the black table in the middle. The Stereo was big and high-tech, she had plugged in her I-pod and they where listening to some DDR songs, she was obsessed with them.

"Don't you have some other songs besides DDR?" Nagihiko asked, in a nice way. But she didn't get that nice part.

"Why should I?" She replied coldly.

"Sorry," He replied, in a sorry way. But she didn't get the sorry part.

"Look, be thankful that your even here, ok?" She replied coldly.

"Ok," He answered, in a let's-end-the-conversation way. She didn't get the let's-end-the-conversation part.

"Look," She said after a good 30 seconds of silence, "sorry, for being mean what I'm trying to say i-is is…THANK YOU!" She yelled finally, He smiled, "Don't smile; I'm just thanking you for the shrine."

"Ok, Rima-chan, your welcome."

"Yeah," She murmured under her breath. He heard.

"So, this is a nice, limo, right?" He asked.

"I suppose,"

"hmm…" _Numb- by Linkin park_ came on, and she picked up her I-pod to change it. "Why are you changing it?"

"This song is old, and I am tired of it." That was straight forward.

"But I like this song."

"It's too depressing, and once again old."

"So is most of my maids but I appreciate them," He replied. Rima laughed at that then stopped. _Hate That I love You-Rihanna , _came on. Rima turned red, and her heart beat faster and her palms started to sweat the I-pod slipped out her hands. The lyrics…

"Rima are you ok?" He asked.

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile?_

_Can't I not like it for a while?_

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied coldly. But it was more of a question to herself. Why? The song continued, she never really understood, but now she did. She downloaded it for the pretty beat, but now she understood.

"Rima, this song. Do you understand it?" Nagihiko asked. She blushed.

"Yeah, I do." She replied. He watched her expectant so she figured he wanted her to explain, "Well, it could mean a lot of things. But I think, they like each other but they kind of get on each other's nerves. They know just what to do, so that the other one doesn't stay mad at them. They really don't want to be in love but they can't help it, and it's annoying. So they hate it."

"Oh, I see. Rima, do you think, in a relationship like that…do you still think they should love each other? Or do you think it's too much trouble?" The song was ending, and Rima listened to it.

"I think, they c-could learn to fall i-in love with each other, because, if th-they're in love, th-they're in love. Th-that should be e-nough." She replied.

"I think so to," Nagihiko replied smiling.----. Ok, so there! She loves him! Are you people happy? She thought angrily, ----ing I-pod reading my mind! He was still smiling his smile was so warm, like his heart. Why was he so annoying? And hot. 'SHUT UP RIMA! SHUT UP!' she thought. He was really hot and nice, and-he…loved her.

"U-um, Nagihiko," _Just can't find the words-Karina Parson _came on. She twitched and looked down at the Ipod. It can read minds!

"Yes?"

"About that n-night? At th-the shrine? W-well…what you s-said about y-your f-f-f-f…f…f-um…f-f- THE F WORD OK?"

"F word?"

"n-not that one!"

"Oh…Feelings…what about my feelings?"

"W-well, I- th-think, I- think…that…" she paused, "I FEEL THE SAME FREAKIN WAY! OKAY?" Rima yelled. Nagihiko watched her. He smiled at her.

"Rima…" Was all he could say then, something happened. I am not going to tell you right now. Because, it makes you wait! Ha!

--

The others jumped out the bus, driven by Yu. They were at Desuka's house.

Yu sighed as she watched them leave the bus "This may be the weirdest challenge yet." Then they saw the Limo come up the hill they ran up to it. Shii came out, and open the door they crowded around waiting for Nagihiko and Rima. When the door opened _We're in Heaven _was playing. Inside, sure enough was Nagihiko and Rima, their lips pressed together. Everyone stared mouth open. Then, Yaya started clapping her hands, Amu cheered, and Ikuto whistled. Kairi coughed.

Rima turned to them and blushed.

"FREAKING IPOD!"

--

They walked into the house and sure enough, Desuka was there waiting for them. Her bushy hair was turned straight and she kept on watching it in a hand held mirror. She fluffed it and swayed it about.

"Maybe she's born with it…maybe its Maybelline!" Desuka sang then she noticed her guests and smiled.

--

Amu: The scariest freaking smile I have ever seen.

--

`"Oh you have arrived, do you like my hair?" Desuka asked, they where about to answer when she cut them off, "Of course you do. Anyway, Yu left this for you guys." She pulled out a pink envelope and handed it to Ikuto.

They opened it, Desuka wasn't looking she was smelling her hair. There was a white piece of paper in the envelope and on it was a note. It said:

_**Don't be Stupid, choose Truth!**_

_**-Yu**_

_**PS: Mi said she was part of this note too, so From Yu and Mi.**_

They put the note back in the envelope perplexed when Desuka walked up to them. She put the mirror down and smiled.

"Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" everyone yelled at once. Desuka looked suspicious for a moment then she shrugged it off.

" What is the strangest thing that ever happened to you?"

"Eh…um." Amu stuttered.

"You can answer after the challenge, but first Points!

Hinamori Amu: 2 points

Fujisaki Nagehiko: 3 points

Mashiro Rima: 2 points

Yuiki Yaya: 2 points

Sanjo Kairi: 4 points

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 3points"

"Cool, Kairi has four points!" Yaya screamed.

"And I am seriously lacking," Amu cursed.

"Well, you can catch up, because this challenge is worth 2 points and if you, Amu, and the rest of the girls win you will in the lead, may I remind you in the end it will all add up." Desuka explained, " Anyway, In this challenge there are three destinations, six letters, and over 10 different traps. What you have to do is simple, deliver the mail to the owner, you will be given 1 hour to do this. There are six letters. Each letter has one that is exactly the same."

"A copy? I don't get this…how do we win?" Amu asked. Desuka ignored her and continued on with her rules.

"There are two orange envelopes, they are both the same, contain the same letter, and is for the same person. The persons who receive the orange envelopes must try to get it to the destination (The owner's house) before the other person, as well as the green envelopes, and the pink envelopes. You will each receive a GPRS tracking device to help you get there sooner, if you reach the destination and your opponent has beaten you there, stay at the destination. The mail must be delivered in an hour when the challenge ends."

"How do we get there?" Amu asked, which made Desuka drown in happiness.

"My favorite part, the orange envelopes will have to cross on another island, so you will be riding on a giant sea turtle." Everyone looked scared except for Ikuto. "The green envelopes will be going through a jungle, they can ride on my friends Ella, and Bella, they are Elephants. Lastly, the pink envelopes, hiking up the hills. You will have to hike as fast as you can! The first person, from any color envelope that makes it back here, wins! Everyone is your opponent!"

"WHAT!?" everyone was scared now. Desuka smiled and gave them GPRS devices. Amu was very worried and excited at the same time, wondering which color she would get.

"Orange envelopes, Ikuto, and Rima." Desuka declared, they looked at the envelopes. It said 'To: Shii'

"I won't loose!" Rima declared. Desuka showed them the path to the dock where their turtles where waiting and they raced each other there.

"Green envelopes, Kairi and Nagihiko!" Desuka celebrated. On their envelopes it said, 'To: Hii' "Yo, your elephants are here, they know the way."

Nagihiko chose one and hopped on immediately, Kairi however got a little scared. While he contemplated weather he would go on or not, (he knew how to ride one he knows everything) Desuka looked at Amu and Yaya.

"Here are your envelopes, take that rode there and there will be a split, Amu take right, Yaya take left. Good luck," On the envelope it said 'To: Miyne and Yoors'

--

"What the ----!?" Ikuto screamed the turtles where huge Rima stopped to look at them too. She put her tiny foot on it. Then her other one and she slowly moved them and she walked to the center of the shell, she was afraid but she wanted to win. She put on the life jacket she found on the dock and waited for something to happen.

"What happens now?" Rima asked. Ikuto wasn't getting on.

"Like I went to giant sea turtle riding classes," Ikuto mumbled.

"Shut up you are such a-AHHH!" Rima began when the shell started to move very slowly, "Ok, calm down," She mumbled to herself.

"Wait!" Ikuto screamed he leapt of the dock and on to his turtle, his didn't move. Rima was in the lead, "HURRY! MOVE HURRY COME ON! WHAT THE F-AHH!" He was interrupted when the turtle started to move, his seemed faster he was gaining on Rima. She noticed and quickly tried to figure out a plan.

"Faster! Go faster!" Rima shouted, it kept its pace. "Hurry you a-AHH!" It started to move faster passing Ikuto completely.

"Wait a minute," Ikuto mumbled, "You are a fu-AHH!" Ikuto began and the turtle moved faster, "It moves faster when I curse, huh? Okay then Rima is such a-WOAH!"

"What the heck how did you get so close to me?" Rima screamed over the loud splashes of water.

"Rima you must be a-" The turtle went at light speed now, Ikuto couldn't hold on.

"WHY IS HE WINNING!? I MEAN WHAT THE F-AHH!" Both turtles were going super fast now, then there were the traps.

--

Amu was tired already she was not built for hiking she was all alone in a creepy mountain and to make matters worse, there were traps all around her and she never knew where they were, or how to avoid it.

Suddenly, her GPRS beeped, and she looked on the screen, it had an IM. She was really confused now. She pressed on the open button on the touch screen, and the mail opened.

**Here is a little piece of advice for you Amu, because I know you're a bit slow.**

**Don't judge a book by it's carnivorous cover. **

**From: Mom**

**Time: 45 seconds ago**

---end of message---

"Thanks," Amu whispered, "Yu,"

--

Yaya was sure she was ahead of Amu, and she was over joyed. She was climbing up rocks, and it took a lot of energy, which she had. When she got to the top she saw it, a giant pink hippo.

"…" Yaya stared at it. Her GPRS beeped and it turned to watch her. She trembled as it's small dark eyes watched her. It wanted to eat her. Yaya nervously touched her GPRS. A video came up. It was Mi.

"Yaya-chi! You have reached Trap number one! Do your best, don't worry if you break a nail I can fix it for you!" Mi screamed then it shut off. The hippo started walking towards her, Yaya without thinking ran around it. And began climbing the rest of the rocks, but then, when her hand touched a rock it was slippery it felt like oil she slipped right off and began falling down. To wards the hippo.

--

"Kairi aren't you planning on moving today?" Desuka asked, Kairi nodded but still continued to examine the elephant. Desuka sighed, she switched on her GPRS.

"calling on Yu, come in Yu, are you there?"

"Yu here!" Yu screamed as her video appeared on the screen.

"Give me a visual on Nagihiko please,"

"He doesn't love you,"

"I KNOW! But Kairi hasn't moved yet so…JUST GIVE ME THE VISUAL!" Desuka screamed into the GPRS.

"Fine, fine," Yu groaned, the image of her was replaced with an image of Nagihiko and he was having a nice time avoiding the traps and stopping at nothing to do so.

"Kairi, go on, hurry!" Desuka ordered. He didn't listen.

--

"SOMEONE STOP THESE TURTLES!" Rima screamed she could barely see it was scary then her parents fighting. She clutched the shell then, she saw it a shark. A friggin Shark. The turtles slowed down.

"Now you slow down," She heard Ikuto say then their GPRS devices beeped. They opened it and checked it, they saw Mi appear.

"Rima, Ikuto, don't be scared, it's only trap one! If anything happens I will always love you! Do your best!" Mi's image slowly faded away.

"If this is only trap one, I don't want to see trap two!" Rima mumbled. "Ok, maybe we can pass the giant hot-blond-girl eating shark by going reeeeeeeeeeeal slow," she whispered to the turtle rubbing its shell. "I think I've figured you out, all I have to do is curse…that shark is a gay a-ah!" The turtle moved slowly and slowly and the shark only watched. Ikuto followed what Rima did. Rima was still in the lead however. Step by step they passed the shark and the GPRS beeped they opened it and it showed them the next direction.

--

**Desuka: I am stopping here because I am tired look, nine whole pages! **

**Amu: -drinks smoothie- This is good.**

**Desuka: Hey, can I have some?**

**Amu: W-well, u-um.**

**Desuka: CAN I HAVE SOME?**

**Amu: B-but, you might finish it.**

**Desuka: If you don't give me that smoothie I will hire Bowser and Yoshi to attack you at night.**

**Amu: What? No, please! I heard they raped mini mouse.**

**Ran: R&R**


	27. GET READY TO VOTE AGAIN!

**Desuka: I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME!**

**Amu: -wakes up- huh, uh…OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!**

**Desuka: Yes, I know. High school ate up my life.**

**High school: -appears out of a corner- hehe…**

**Desuka:-flings a wet donkey at high school- take that!**

**Ikuto: -walks in- WHAT THE F-**

**Desuka: Ikuto it's been so long!**

**Ikuto: Yeah….what is that on the floor?**

**Desuka: Oh that's just high school pay no attention to him. He's not there…**

**Yoru: Can I do the disclaimer~nya?**

**Desuka: YORU! –glomps- OF COURSE!**

**Yoru: Desuka does not own Shugo chara any of its characters or the licensed things she puts in this ~nya!**

--

Desuka tapped her fingers impatiently. When her GPS beeped she looked at it and Yu appeared on the screen.

"Desuka, we need first aid in pink envelope ASAP, I repeat we need pink first aid!" Yu screamed.

"Give me a visual on Amu," Desuka commanded hastily.

"It's not Amu," Yu told Desuka, Desuka looked surprised to hear this, "It's Yaya she has been hit by trap number one."

"A visual! I need a visual Yu!" Desuka ordered.

"Ok, ok, fine!" Yu screamed. Her image faded and was replaced with Yaya on the ground. Desuka looked in haste all around the place and noticed Kairi was still there she sighed, what to do?

"Hmm…Send the cheerleaders in." Desuka replied.

"Roger that!" Yu said. Her image coming back onto the screen, "Why?"

"Hurry," Desuka commanded.

--

Amu got up the hill finally, and there it was a pink hippo. Amu screamed and the hippo turned towards Amu and started running.

"What's going on here! AHHH!" Amu screamed she closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall but all the hippo did was nuzzle her on the cheek. Amu slowly walked passed it and it gave her a smile Amu began climbing up the next hill when her GPS beeped. An image of Mi came up.

"I think it likes you!" Mi cried, "You have passed trap one with ease! It must think your of the same species."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A HIPPO TO YOU!" Amu yelled.

--

Rima and Ikuto successfully got passed the sharks and they began cussing again.

"FU---!" Rima screamed.

"FU---!" Ikuto screamed passing her up.

"FU---, FU----,FU---!" Rima chanted. The water splashed onto the backs of the turtles and the hot sun burnt their arms as they clutched the shells for safety. Suddenly they caught a glimpse of an old man in a row boat fishing and both turtles stopped next to the man, "NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? FU---! FU---! FU--!"

"FU-" Ikuto began when the man started yelling.

"HOW RUDE! WATCH YER TOUNGE THEIR SUNNY BOY!" The man yelled and started lecturing Ikuto, he didn't want to be rude and leave so he had to wait for the man to finish while Rima escaped.

"Congrats Rima! You passed the second trap!" Mi exclaimed. She appeared on the GPS, "Your almost near the last trap! here is some advice…."

" NO YOU GIVE HORRIBLE ADVICE LET ME DO IT!" A voice wailed and a hand appeared and pushed Mi's well developed body out of the way, it was replaced with Yu's tomboy body, " Look Rima here is my advice: Look in the water."

"What does that mean?" Rima asked.

"It means…. 'look in the water' what else would it mean! Are you stupid are something? Gosh." Yu complained.

"Shut up," Rima hissed, "Just get off my screen!"

"And what if I don't?" Yu asked evilly.

" Just get off my screen!"

"no,"

"Hello, how am I supposed to win if you wont leave me alone!"

"Well, ask me nicely."

"Fine get off my screen Pl-AHHH!" Rima screamed landing in darkness.

--

"Seriously, Kairi, go now!" Desuka screamed.

"I c-can't," Kairi winced.

"Desuka! Come in Desuka!" Desuka's GPS device beeped.

"Yea ,yea, what is it?" Desuka asked as she picked up the hand-held device.

"Ok first, Nagihiko is on his way back here already, I totally wasn't monitoring him, and he managed to get passed all the traps, I don't even remember hearing them go off! What should I do?" Yu asked.

"Send in the pink hippo, and also give me a visual on the cheerleaders."

"Good idea, good idea. Definitely a good idea, before I give you that visual I also have some more news for you. Rima has been completely swallowed up by trap number three!" Yu continued.

"What!? How did that happen I thought for sure that Rima could get passed a little trap like that!"

"Well, she didn't look in the water, I guess."

"Ok, ok I need that visual." Desuka sighed. An image of 6 cheerleaders treating Yaya's wounds appeared on the screen yaya was awake but a little confused. "Yu, send in three cheerleaders to save Rima and tell Mi to shut up that old man I can imagine that Ikuto is still being lectured as we speak!"

"Oh shoot! I forgot about Ikuto!" Yu cursed as she faded off the screen.

--

Amu trudged her way pass the second trap which was pit filled with Tadase plush toys, she just walked around it. Not the brightest idea.

* * *

**Mi: That was my idea!**

* * *

She continued on, and then she saw it, the top! Miyne and Yoors were waving at Amu she ran her fastest towards them handed them the letter and ran back down.

--

"I'm scared," Rima whispered in the darkness, she could see nothing. When she felt three pairs of arms take her away.

Ikuto raced away as soon as the old man shut up, then he saw something weird floating in the water, as he neared it he noticed it was a pit. He managed to go around it, and then he saw it. A cruise ship, and on top the ship was Shii waving, she climbed down and Ikuto gave her the letter and off he went back to Desuka.

--

Desuka was still yelling at Kairi when she heard noises, who was it? Who was coming could It be Nagihiko? Did Ikuto come back in time? Or did Amu finally manage to make herself useful? Sure enough, appearing out the bushes was Amu.

"The new champion of the message game is no other than…HINAMORI AMU!" Desuka screamed Ikuto appeared just in time to hear that and he sighed in defeat. Nagihiko appeared to and he just smiled. "Well, Yaya and Rima should be here, right about…now!" The cheerleaders came pouring in and Rima and Yaya walked closely behind.

"Amu-chi won! WOW!" Yaya screamed. After that, everyone started to talk about how amazing it was. Yu took them home early. They would need some rest for tomorrow. Some one is going home.

--

**Desuka: Start voting now, ok if you want to know why I haven't updated its because I have no computer. This is my big sisters computer, so until I get one I might not update as fast, but anyway VOTE AWAY!!!!**

**Yu and Mi: Choose Kairi. **

**Desuka: No, it should be Rima.**

**Yu: Get over it!**

**Mi: R&R**

**PS: Sorry the chappie is short and rushed, i promise more commedy next chap!**


	28. A Prank, A cute boy, and more charas

**Desuka: Duuuuuuude, all of these votes are like the same!**

**Yuki: Narly man. **

**Natsume: Totally.**

**Amu:…**

**Ikuto:Why are they here?**

**Desuka: After "you know who" gets voted off it will be the final five. Which means, the final five finale! So…Everyone will be here, I even have Yu's cousin rick visiting.**

**Natsume: Desuka does not own shugo chara, any of its characters or any licensed thing in this.**

--

Amu, yaya, and Rima ate in silence, they all knew who was leaving, but they were still sad. Amu ate her ramen, Yaya ate her toast, and Rima ate her cookie shaped like a seal's butt. They were all quiet then after while yaya screamed in frustration.

"Whats wrong yaya?" Amu asked concerned. Yaya glared at her then at Rima.

"What are we doing sitting around like idiots? One of us after 'you know who' gets voted off will be leaving, and you know what? When one of us leave that's the time to act all stupid and boring like Yu! So you know what Yaya is going to do something fun! WHO'S WITH ME!?" Yaya preached. Amu sighed. Rima continued eating her seals butt.

"Yaya I understand how you feel but, what are we going to do? We've done just about everthing there is to do! We've played a giant game of hide and seek, we've fallen in love, we've crashed a costume birthday party, we've ran from a ghost we've been tormented by Desuka's friends, and we've been stuck underground with a rapist voice."Amu explained. Yaya sighed. She was very upset now. Then suddenly she smiled it was a freakish big grin.

"Let's prank the boys! Just like how we pranked Utau!" Yaya suggested Rima finally smiled as if to say she liked the idea.

"well, what are we gonna do?" Amu asked. Yaya thought.

"What do the boys hate? Amu what does Ikuto hate?" yaya asked.

"Yuki, dogs, Tadase…." Amu listed before she could continue Yaya interrupted.

"Sure we'll just get Yuki and Tadase to let a dog loose in his room." Yaya said sarcastically, Amu folded her arms, "Rima what does Nagihiko hate?"

"Why are you asking me?" Rima asked, then yaya looked at her like 'you kissed him' and she sighed, "He hates to look like a girl," Yaya's whole face lit up with excitement.

"We attack them tonight!" Yaya declared happily.

--

The night, was still and quiet. The moon shined brightly on the roof of the boy's house. Slowly three figures made there way to the open window at the back of the house.

"Told you they keep this window open!" one of the figures whispered happily. They gently crawled through the open window and their shadows disappeared into the house. About a half of an hour later the three shadows appeared again and with silent giggles heard along the way, they hurried across the pavement to the other house.

--

The sun rose shining brightly and Yu and Mi went on with their usual routine and knocked on the boys door since their was no reply Yu used her key to open the door and went inside.

--

The girls whom, were sleeping ever so peacefully heard loud booming laughter. They woke up instantly. "those neighbors are so noisy!" Rima complained and they all laughed.

"Yu are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mi asked in shock.

"If you're seeing Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kairi, then no; because all I see is, Ikune, Nadeshiko, Kairu!" Yu replied laughing. Ikuto was wearing a blond wig the girls found in their huge closet and lip stick. Nagihiko hair was in a ponytail and he had very nice mascara on. Kairi, who had just woken up had a hair extension on in the back and foundation, lip stick and mascara on!

"Boys-er…I mean girls time to wake up!" Mi said nervously she was to nice to laugh at them but a little teasing wouldn't hurt…right?

"What girls?" Ikuto asked sitting up. Yu laughed again until tears were in her eyes. Ikuto was a girl. An ugly one two. He may have been a hot dude but he should stick to that.

"Uhh….guys I think you should look in the mirror!" Nagihiko woke up and grabbed Kairi's mirror after asking politely of course, and took one look at himself. Ikuto snatched the mirror from him and saw his reflection too.

All at once the three of them screamed: "AMU! RIMA! YAYA!"

"You called?" The girls replied coming through the door they were already dressed and ready.

"You guys rock!" Yu laughed and gave them each a high five. Mi raised her eyebrows in an authortive way at Yu. Yu sighed, "But…You guys were wrong."

"Hey whose side are you on?!" Yaya asked.

"Unfortunately, the boys. Or else I'll get fired." Yu explained. The boys laughed.

"Ha! She's on our side." Ikuto laughed.

"at least we don't look like a couple of cross dressers! Besides Nagihiko, he looks like a real girl." Rima teased Ikuto glared at her and pulled off the wig.

"Yea and..we don't need Yu on our side! Because, we already have Nationwide on our side!" Yaya added.

"…"

23.67777 minutes later….

On the bus everyone was quiet. The boys glared at the girls and they were busy laughing when they got to the house. Miyne was glued to the gate again. Everyone looked at each other.

"Yuki and Natsume are back," Amu and Ikuto said glumly.

--

"Hello my chummy chums!" Desuka greeted she had double stuffed Oreos in her hands, "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is: I am over lays potato chips. The good news is: I like pop tarts and double stuffed Oreos now."

"Oh hey people, did you miss me!?" Yuki screamed as she burst into the rooms with pop tarts. Amu and Ikuto shook their heads, and Kairi smiled. Her hair was finally revealed and it was blackish and short. "I know you did because I am Yuki! Everyone loves me!" She ran over and hugged Kairi happily.

"Hey be careful with my pop tarts! They're my favorite. You can hug Kairi with the apple cinnamon pop tarts not the wild berry!" Desuka complained. Yuki glared and handed her the pop tarts.

"You'll get fat," Yuki said bitterly.

"I'm already fat." Desuka replied.

"No its only your stomach so you look pregnant." Yuki replied.

"Shut up. At least I'm not fat everywhere else, like you."

"Your just hatin'."

"Who would be hatin' on you?"

"You,"

"SHUT UP AND JUST VOTE YOU-KNOW-WHO OFF!" Natsume screamed. Her hair dye was out and it was black and still long. Then everyone noticed floating around her was a guardian chara but they didn't say anything. Desuka glared at Natsume and said really quickly:

"Amu: safe Ikuto:safe Rima: safe Nagihiko: safe Yaya: safe Kairi: get out of here!"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you very much for having me on the-AHH!" He was interrupted by Miyne and Yoors taking him away Miyne was wearing a new shirt since the old one had glue on it.

"Well, now that he's finally gone the real competition begins!" Desuka said epically. "Get ready because the next three challenges will take place at the final five finale. The first two will be short and simple. And the third will determine who will win Yume Yume Island!"

"Um…Can you turn the cameras off for a moment?" Ikuto asked looking at Natsume then she noticed her chara, and looked at Desuka nervously.

"S-sure. GET OUT OF HERE!" Desuka ordered and they all left the room.

--

OFF CAMERA

"T-this is ema….and this is Nia." Desuka introduced them to her two charas that floated over. Nia was cute and simple she wore a kimono and had her hair in two cute buns. Ema (ee-maa) was gothic looking and wore a purple plaid skirt and a skull top her hair was short and she was glaring.

"You had charas all along!" Yaya screamed.

"friends! Oh look ema there is a bunch and a bunch and a bunch and a bunch of charas here! I'm so happy! That one is hot!" Nia screamed excitedly and pointed at Rhythm calling him hot.

"Shut up."Ema glared, "Desuka what the hell is this?"

"This is Nanaka, I believe she's met Ikuto already." Natsume introduced her mythical chara. Amu looked at Ikuto questioningly.

"This is Renge….yea Ikuto has met her too." Yuki introduced her clown looking chara. Amu, Rima, yaya, and Nagihiko introduced their charas too. Renge,Pepe and Kusukusu got along just fine. Temari and Nia were perfect together, and Nanaka, Miki, Ema, and Yoru were all peas in a pod.

`"Anywho… You see…the finale and all the first challenge will be trivia. You all will buzz in to answer the question about anything that has happened on Yume Yume Island. Depending on the amount of points you have you may use them for hints. But I advise you to save them. The second challenge two will be eliminated off as you guys team up and do a two-legged race that's the physical challenge. The third will be a thrill challenge, a simple game of 'say uncle'. During that challenge you may use your points to avoid the torment your opponent will put you through." Desuka explains.

"Wow." Amu breathed.

"So…are you ready?" Desuka asked them.

"Uh….sure, when is it?" Rima asked nervously.

"Tonight yo." Yuki butted in.

"oooooooh my gosh!" Amu almost fainted.

--

Rima and Amu faught over the mirror viscously, Yaya was busy choosing which hair clip she should wear. There were clothes everywhere. Mean while, Ikuto found the perfect skinny jeans. Nagihiko was try hard not to look gay. Ikuto kept on calling him gay though.

"Are you nervous?" Rima asked.

"Yes very, I heard the past loosers are going to be here." Amu confessed.

"Oh…Tadase, right?" Rima asked.

"I feel so…weird. Also…our parents will be there."

"Not mine they don't even care." Rima replied.

"Yes but you haven't been making out with boys." Amu added.

"Well Amu, that's your problem." Rima said as she finished her hair. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a nice light purple long sleeved top, and a black mini skirt with purple boots. Amu was wearing her usual black and red. Yaya was wearing a turquoise party dress, and believe it or not heels. There was a beep outside, and Amu grabbed her phone.

"It's 9:00 time to go!" She announced hastily. They exited the house and was flabbergasted to see a long, yellow stretch limo that had 'Lays potato chips' on it. Rima rolled her eyes…Desuka was not over them. The boys came out was very happy to see the limo. The usher came out…he was very cute with nice emo-like hair.

"Hi, I bet you were expecting Yu and Mi, well actually I'm Hii nice to meet you!" He said casually and shook Yaya's hand she slightly blushed.

"He's cute." She whispered.

"Not like Nagihiko," Rima replied smiling.

--

**Desuka: Exactly my point.**

--

It was so exciting at the back of the Limo everyone was rocking out to _Bowling For Soup_, _Big Bang_, _DDR_ (Rima's idea), _Buono_, _Girls generation_, and many more. When _Hey Juliet_ came on Ikuto smirked (doesn't he always?).

"Hey Amu, this is our song you know." Ikuto said grabbing her chin (Well not, like, pulling it off, because that will be weird….maybe I should say cupped her chin….but then this thing in the brackets would have to be erased to and I think it's funny….so um…bye, but you, like get what I was saying, right?)

"It is?" Amu asked.

"It suits us, don't you think?" Ikuto asked. Then they kissed…and blah blah. Anyway, then the Limo stopped and everyone's heart raced.

"Relax, we're just at Desuka's house….i'll go get her." He said and slammed the Limo door.

--

Desuka's hair was nice and bouncy and straight, unlike her usual wild hair. Natsume let her hair down. Yuki let hers out to and just put a cool hat on and leaned it to the side. Desuka wore a short pink dress with lace at the bottom, silver earrings and a silver chain. Yuki wore skinny jeans, converse, and a nice looking blue top that said 'I am the Boss'. Natsume wore a nice black skirt, a green top and a black shirt over it and heels which, Mi had to force her into it.

"Desuka some one is at the door." Miyne and Yoors announced, they were wearing there YYI shirts and a grass skirt.

"OH that's probably Shii with the Limo, let's go." Desuka said to Yuki and Natsume.

"Didn't you accidently sprain Shii's ankle because she didn't have anymore cookies left?" Natsume asked.

"No…" Yuki said suspiciously.

Desuka flung open the door and plunged straight into the persons arms. "Shii! I'm so happy you're here I need to borrow your-not her."

"Uh…yeah she sprained her ankle so…" Hii explained blushing Desuka was still in his arms.

"I knew it." Natsume said hitting Yuki at the back of her head, "You like cookies too much!"

"Well…this is awkward." Desuka murmured. Still in his arms.

"Uh maybe you should, like….go in the limo now." He suggested. What he really wanted to say was 'get off of me'.

"Oh YEA! YES….UH YUKI NATSUME LETS GO!" Desuka said as she wobbled into the Limo blushing…so was Hii.

"You want to make more awkward moments?" Yuki asked devilishly.

"I have nothing better to do….hey…Hii can drive? Isn't he our age? "Natsume asked.

"Hot," Yuki said as she crawled into the Limo.

"NEXT STOP FINAL FIVE FINALE!" Desuka screamed as the Limo took off.

--

_NOTE: TO ALL READERS VERY IMPORTANT!_

_please note that (again) i will be having a Bonus chapter and if you guys have any questions are any fan mail or anything you want to sat about Yu, Mi, Desuka, Natsume, Yuki or Yume Yume Island itself please send me a PM._

**Desuka: Yeah using my sisters computer again, um she's in a pageant so…all the money goes to her so I wont be getting a computer in a while but I promise you all that I will get my lazy toosh of the couch and type YYI when she's gone off with her boyfriend.**

**Natsume: And even though I am in Canada right now, I will make sure she does!**

**Yuki: And even though I'm some where too, I will still call her and talk about cute boys.**

**Natsume: But why is that important?**

**Yuki: It isn't…R&R**


	29. Final chapter part 1

**Desuka: I'm back, as promised I got off my lazy butt and started writing.**

**Natsume: Yume Yume Island will end soon!**

**Yuki: Natsume is your brother coming?**

**Natsume: yes he caught me rubbing my hair dye out, and so I had to give him an invite unless he'd tell on me.**

**Yuki: Yay! So much hot people!**

**Desuka: Whatever….listen I don't own any of the licensed things in this or shugo chara . Why would I?**

**Amu: Because shugo chara is awesome.**

--

Author note: I didn't get alot of reviews last chap :-( so please review or send fan mail, or else i won't update for a while...and i could've continued but i decided to wait for reviews. Yes i am very evil.

Everyone was nervous as the Limo came to a stop and you heard screaming and loud thumping of music. Amu squeezed Ikuto's hand tightly, this was it. The moment they've all been waiting for Desuka looked at Yuki and Natsume and they smiled at each other, then Yuki spoiled the moment by winking at Desuka and making kissing faces.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, My name is Yu and this is my sister Mi, we've been sort of taking care of these kids for the past weeks. So it is a pleasure to introduce them tonight at the final five finale, and let me just say they are all winners tonight!" Yu's voice boomed through speakers, she was using her fake voice.

"Look ,you guys wait until you hear your names to come out there is a red carpet outside, ok?" Desuka told everyone. Amu was very nervous now, and Ikuto gave her one last kiss, before her parents and everything.

"Alright with out further ado, we present to you the founder of Yume Yume Island and your host tonight, Yoshino Desuka, and her friends Miyagi Yuki, and Matsumoto Natsume!" Mi said this time. Hii came out of the Limo and opened the door, Natsume got nervous and Yuki was excited, Desuka was nervous too but she wouldn't let it show. Desuka walked out first and waved at the crowd and Yuki followed blowing kisses at them, Natsume hurriedly walked up behind Desuka.

"Thank you all, so much for coming, it had been a pleasure hosting this show, and like veryone else here, I cant wait to see…what…happens so, let's introduce you to our stars tonight, THE FINAL FIVE CONTEANTS!" Desuka's voice was nervous and she tried hard not to let it show. "First up our very own pink headed cool and spicy….HINAMORI AMU-SAN!"

Amu nervously wobbled out, she looked at everyone and sighed then she took a look at the place, they were on the beach it was decorated with Chinese lanterns hanging on the palm trees. There was a wooden stage which Desuka was on and there was a crowd divided on to two sides and the red carpet leading straight to the stage there were girls who looked like Yu and Mi serving food and drinks in their YYI shirts and grass skirts.

Amu marched right on to the stage, and stood in the center. She looked out into the crownd and saw her parents waving and smiling at her, but her dad seemed a bit mad….uh..oh.

"And now, our angelic, short and sweet (literally), MASHIRO RIMA!" Rima walked out and smiled at everyone, causing them to fall for her charms, she walked on to the stage and saw out into the distance of the crowd…her parents her smile grew bigger and she waved to them, they waved a little back to her. "And how could I forget, my ever so attractive…TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! Some how the cat walk suits him doesn't it everyone?" Desuka asked the crowd and she winked at him.

He walked and stood on the other side of Amu, and Amu smiled at him then remembered, the cameras, the crew, the past contestants, and worse…her dad. "Now, I know I'm not supposed to pick a favorite but, when you see this one, you'll understand…Ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, and Yuki, I present to you FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!" Nagihiko walked out normally and stood beside Rima and winked at her and the crowd started to smile and whistle and Rima's parents glared. Rima became pink.

"And last, but maybe least the girl with the appetite of a sumo wrestler…YUIKI YAYA!" Yaya ran down the red carpet like an idiot and went on the stage smiling happily. "Well now, that's that. But before we start, let me introduce you to the past contestants….or as we call them the loosers."

From behind the stage curtain, in a line, Tadase, Utau, Saya, Kukai, and Kairi all marched out.

"First we have, Homori Tadagay!" (got that name from other fanfics) Yuki introduced, then Yu whispered into her ear something, "Oops, I mean Hotori Tadase"

"Then we have Hop-in-a Umau!" Natsume introduced giggling a bit, the Mi whispered something into her ear. " I mean Hoshina Utau," The crowd went ballistic screaming her name

"And next we have…YAMAPUKEY SAYA!" Natsume and Yuki said at the same time, Desuka snatched the microphone from them.

"Sorry about that folks, um…It's actually Yamabuki Saya, and this is Souma Kukai, and Sanjo Kairi." Desuka took over, "And now, we will have a little time to party before the events start so enjoy yourselves, and on behalf of my older sister Chiemi, we have the president of the Lays potato chips company coming this evening, also they have kindly donated the Limo and all the tables you see, so if you please, give them a hand." After they did so, the crowd started to mingle and talk to eacother.

"Mom! Dad!" Amu cried and ran up to them.

"Amu chan you made it so far, I am so proud of you." Amu's mom said in her nice sounding voice, "But your father is concerned about that Boy…."

"S-sorry mom can't stay that long have to go back stage and prepare for the challenges….B-BYE!" Amu screamed and ran back stage…straight into tadase.

"OH hello, Hinamori-san, looks like you made it very far." He said in his sweet voice.

"He's still cute…" Amu thought out loud, then He smiled at her and she realized what she just said and she blushed, then Yuki appeared in the middle.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, yo?" Yuki asked. Amu blushed even more. "Anyway he's looking for you, and he is right next to Mi's cousin Rick and you cant miss hi because he is like...whoosh! I didn't know someone could look so hot! Especially next to Ikuto…oh I'm sorry that's your man right?" Yuki said and she ran off screaming, "NATSUME! WHERE IS MY NATSUKI!?"

"Well, it looks like I have to go…." Amu said nervously and Tadase made his stupid sad face. "well I don't have to…"

"Hinamori…..I understand it's okay really….well…um it's just that….." He began when Natsume cut in. (Sorry a lot of OC-ing here).

"I HATE YOU TADASE!" She screamed, "Oh Amu, there you are! U-um have you seen Desuka? Oh, and your boyfriend is looking for you, right next to this hot dude named Rick and he is soooo cute he gave me goose bumps, anyway you can't miss him because…."

"I know! I know! He's incredibly woosh! Now go!" Amu said frustrated.

"No, because Yaya and Kukai are making out right next to him, anyway Bye. YUKI! DESUKA!"

"Y-yes…Tadase?" Amu asked.

"I'm not going to loose to him," Tadase said in his princely voice.

"T-tadase." Amu said smiling, and she hugged him just then she heard a voice behind her.

"U-um excuse me, don't mean to interrupt this…thing….but your other boyfriend is looking for you, oh and this is Natsume's brother….Natsuki." Desuka introduced. Natsuki practically looked like Natsume only a bit shorter and hotter looking spiky-like hair. (More OC's gomen .)

"Oh…ok." Amu said and she ran off to find Ikuto.

--

"Alright did you all have fun?" Desuka asked excitedly through the microphone. Everyone shouted 'YES' and she smiled, " good because the first challenge is about to begin, whoever looses will be eliminated off the competition and will no longer have a chance to win Yume Yume Island." Deuska said.

"As you can can see we have placed five podiums on the stage each with a buzzer, we will be asking the contestants, questions regarding the past challenges or events that has happened so far on Yume Yume island the first one to buzz in will get to answer if they don't get it right a next person is aloud to answer, however if they do they will get a point." Yu explained gesturing to the podiums.

"For each challenge they have won in Yume Yume Island they have received a point I will now list them:

Hinamori Amu: 4 points

Fujisaki Nagehiko: 3 points

Mashiro Rima: 2 points

Yuiki Yaya: 2 points

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 3points

For each point they may use it for a hint that Yu, or myself will whisper to them. Now I call all contestants to the stage so we may begin" Mi said sweetly all of them came out and stood behind a podium each.

"We shall begin! Natsume….please read the first question." Desuka asked kindly. Natsume pointed at herself as if to say 'me?' Desuka nodded and Natsume cleared her throat and said:

**Who got voted off first Utau or Saya?**

**BUZZZ!**

"Yes? Amu?" Natsume asked.

"U-Utau!" Amu stammered.

"CORRECT!" Desuka Squealed and Yu and Mi gave Amu one tally mark on the score board. "Yuki read the next one, we all know your dying to." Yuki smiled and read clearly:

**After The challenge in the underground mine, what did Utau win?**

…**.**

…………

………………………**..**

**BUZZZ!**

"Nagihiko?" Yuki asked.

"U-um did she win…nothing?"

"Sorry wrong answer! Anyone else?" Yuki asked.

"I'll use a hint!" Yaya squealed. Mi walked over to her and whispered.

"She was allowed to get something during any challenge," Mi whispered.

**BUZZ!**

"Oh yes! Yaya remembers now she was right before Amu, she was allowed to call Yu and Mi for help during any challenge!"

"Correct !" Desuka screamed, Yu and Mi gave her a tally, "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsuki, your turn!" Natsuki smiled and read the question happily:

**During your game of hide and seek, who did you guys forget on the roof?**

**BUZZZ! BUZZ!**

"I don't know who buzzed first Rima or Ikuto." Natsuki replied.

"Ikuto," Desuka said, "If he gets it wrong Rima will be the first one to answer though."

"Saya," He answered.

"Nope."

"IT WAS KAIRI!" Rima screamed happily.

"One point for Rima," Desuka announced happily,"Next one, will be read by a friend of mine, Hii." Hii looked surprised and smiled as he came out of the crowd and read in his cute voice:

**Under the Mine who was asleep during the time when the girls and the boys dug down the giant wall that separated them?**

**BUZZZ!**

"Rima? Yes?"

"Me and Saya!" Rima announced happily. Yu gave her another tally.

"Awesome." Desuka said happily. "The last question will be read by me, as I said the challenges are short."

**Who threw down the ladder when you guys were rescued from the mine?**

**BUZZ!**

"Yes Ikuto, make me proud!"Desuka said.

"It was Mi, I remember." He replied.

"Yes your right!" Desuka clapped. " Which means our looser is…OMG! FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO! OH NO!"

Nagihiko smiled and hugged Rima goodbye and she smiled, He hugged Amu, yaya, and even Ikuto ignoring him as he called him gay. He stood with the rest of the loosers.

"Now follow me to the dock for our two-legged race!" Desuka announced happily. Everyone moved down to the dock the starting point was at the beginning of the dock and the finish line was at the end of the dock. "Well don't just stand their contestants choose your partners."

Amu chose Ikuto, so yaya and Rima ended up together.

"Remember only two will remain after this challenge so on Yuki's count begin, and don't fall in the water!" Desuka said loudly.

"One….two…..two and half…..two and three quarters….almost three…..three……GO!" Yuki counted and Ikuto took off Rima and Yaya went at a good peed but Ikuto was too fast Amu was practically being dragged around and then…it happened, her ankle hurt really bad she winced in pain, they were far a head and the dock was long, so he stopped.

"What's wrong? Oh my god, your ankle is red!" He said. "Oh no, was I going too fast? Damnit."

"It's not your fault, hurry! Their c-catching up." Amu replied.

"But your ankle there is a longer way to go!" Ikuto said.

"Just go!" Amu begged. He nodded and kept on going, but she cried once more, and he had to stop, Yaya and Rima were right behind them now. "I'm sorry it's all my fault."

"No, it's mine, I dragged you." Ikuto said.

"C-come on ignore me! We have to go!" Amu screamed. Ikuto reluctantly began to hobble but Rima and Yaya were already past them, "faster it's okay!" Ikuto ran, he needed to win, just for Amu.

"A young mans love drives him forward to his full abilities." Yuki narrated, Natsume grabbed it from her.

"Oh look! Amu and Ikuto are catching up! Go! Go! But there almost there both teams are right next to the finish line!" Natsume continued. Desuka grabbed it.

"Their crossing their crossing….QUICK HII TAKE A PICTURE!" Desuka said Hii tiook a picture the second both teams passed the finish line. "Alright folks this picture will tell us just who won!" Desuka announced.

"Let's see…OH MY GOSH….would you look at that…" Hii said.

"What is it? Who is it?" Desuka asked.

"well by a hand, the winner is…"

**Desuka: Cliff hangers rock! The next chapter will be my last, thank you all for reading so much.**

**Mi: -WAHHH- We won't exist after this! Because we won't appear in anymore stories.**

**Desuka: Yes, because I own you guys. Your property of Desukashuri studios *c **

**Amu: Please don't forget to R&R and send fan mail we'lll read it out loud in the bonus chapter….did I win?**

**Desuka: -says in a guru voice-Wait young strawberry…all we'll be revealed soon.**


	30. Final chapter part 2

**Desuka: Hehe….Last chapter.**

**Mi:-crys- no, no!**

**Desuka: Shhh….be quiet, anyway, this is my last disclaimer! I have to make it the best. I need something awesome to play!**

**Mi: Can I choose –does puppy face-**

**Desuka: Can't resist that.**

**Yu: NO! Don't let her choose, it will be lame. –Mi crys-**

**Desuka: Ok…ok….fine, um….we'll let you choose just shut up!**

**Mi: Let's play Chinese whispers.**

**Yuki: awesomeness! Let me start –whispers to Natsume- **

**Natsume: -whispers to Mi, she whispers to Yu-**

**Yu: -whispers to Desuka-**

**Desuka: Alright, I might be wrong, but this is what I heard: The Bazooka has a phone named laura.**

**Yuki: Uh….I said: Desuka does not own shugo chara.**

**Desuka : we'll how did that happen!?**

**Mi: -sweat drops-**

**--**

"Who's the winner Hii? Who won by a hand?" Desuka asked nervously everyone crowded around him, he looked at them one by one to build suspense, but Yuki got restless and took the picture from him.

"IT'S AMU AND IKUTO!" Yuki screamed. Amu and Ikuto hugged each other and Yaya folded her arms stubbornly. Rima shrugged, and stood with the rest of the looser and Nagihiko gave her a hug. She blushed but hugged him back after the crowd going 'awww'.

"Trader!" Yaya yelled at Amu, and trudged off to the looser area.

"Well, it looks like our lovely birds have won, but do they realize that now…they must battle against each other!" Desuka narrated. Amu looked at Desuka shocked. Ikuto looked at Amu uneasy.

"Hey….Desuka what happens when you win Yume Yume island anyway?" Yuki whispered.

"Come here," Desuka told Yuki and she whispered something into Yuki's ear. Yuki's face looked so surprised.

"Can I win?"

"nope,"

"Hey what's the next challenge?" Ikuto asked.

"A basic game of 'say uncle'…easy right?" Desuka asked.

"I've actually never played that game," Amu replied.

"Alright here's how you play: You see…. your opponent puts you through minor torture and you do the same, when one of you has had enough you say 'uncle'. However, after saying so, you loose the game and the whole competition, and let me tell 'ya you want to win the prize…trust me."

"U-um….what kind of torture?" Amu asked.

"Whatever comes to your mind." Desuka replied.

"Alright, everyone to the stage!" Yuki screamed, and everyone walked back to the area by the stage and Amu and Ikuto stood on the stage waiting for the games to begin.

"Ok, are you ready? This one last challenge shall determine the winner of Yume Yume Island, after all you have been through…are you gonna loose? No! Now I want to see some determination! Make me proud! On my count Ikuto tell Au to do something and she'll have to do it…no matter what! One….two….three! GO!" Desuka counted and Ikuto thought, Amu trembled, She was already ready to say uncle.

"Wear a Maid a costume," Ikuto said smirking.

"I don't have one," Amu smiled.

"But I do!" Mi screamed and Yuki and Natsume brought it out.

"I'm not doing that!" Amu shrieked.

"Well…say uncle!" Ikuto taunted.

"No!" Amu yelped.

"Then…..go on!" He smirked again, she glared and took the costume and went back stage, she came back in 6 minutes with the costume on, the dress was back and _very _short, it had a white apron, and it complimented her embarrassed red skin and face well.

"ALRIGHT AMU! MAKE HIM PAY!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

"Um…uh…." Amu thought….then she smiled evily, " Wear one of Mi's dresses and do the Macarena!" She giggled Desuka looked like she was excited to see this. Ikuto trembled.

"No…no…that's not fair….I made yours easy!" He complained.

"Well…if you really don't want to then….." Amu began in her sympathetic voice, "SAY UNCLE!"

"I HAVE A DRESS RIGHT BACK STAGE HAHAHAHAH!" Mi screamed.

"I don't know how to do the Macarena. So I can't."

"THAT'S FUNNY! BECAUSE AT EASTERS CHRISTMAS PARTY A FEW YEARS AGO, YOU DID IT PRETTY WELL!" Utau screamed. Ikuto blushed bright red.

"You said you woudn't tell anyone…." He murmured, it was surprising to see him blush and Amu enjoyed it a lot.

"Say uncle…."

"No! F-fine….i'll wear it!" He said reluctantly.

"Oh my gosh!" Natsume shrieked grabbing her camera.

"We'll be having a short intermission and when we return we'll see our favorite playboy, turn into our favorite playgirl, not to mention he…I mean, she will be doing the Macarena!" Desuka squealed.

Ikuto disappeared back stage, and the curtains closed, it was to open after the music started. Then he returned in a pink fluffy dress, he looked miserable and Amu felt a tingle of guilt. The music came on, it was the Macarena. Ikuto looked so miserable and so sad…Natsume got her camera ready and Yuki got her phone. Amu looked at Ikuto, and Desuka, and yu, and Mi, the curtains were rolling up. Everything became blurred , Amu's heart beated fast, it was blurrier and blurrier and the guilt was stronger her lips began to move, she muttered something then she she muttered it again and again, until she screamed it.

"UNCLE! UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE,UNCLE, UNCLE,! JUST DON'T LET ANYONE SEE HIM PLEASE!" Amu screamed.

"Didn't see that coming." Hii said and he told the man to stop rolling the curtain. The music stopped. Desuka shook her head.

"Well, don't know how I'm gonna explain this to the audience, but Amu I guess your out which means…." Desuka was about to say, suddenly time stopped, and only Ikuto's thought were moving, Amu….did that, for him….and he made her wear the maid costume, she endured he ankle pain for him, and he kept on dragging her. She trusted him, and he let Yuki get to him. He was a horrible boyfriend. Time rewinded again. "Which means…."

"WAIT!" He screamed, Desuka turned around and glared at him.

"Why you went and go interrupt me, fool?" Desuka asked mad.

"Desuka…can I still…sacrifice myself to bring someone back?" He whispered in her ear so no one else would hear (THAT RHIMED! OH WAIT….BACK TO THE STORY!), she nodded smiling.

"Well….let Amu stay…I'll go." He said.

"Oh my gosh!" Natsume and Natsuki screamed.

"Why Ikuto?" Amu said.

"Because, you deserve to win!" He said.

"Iku…to!" Amu cried, and she ran into his arms and cried. Natsume took a picture. Amu was still crying like an idiot, "I can't…believe you would do this for me!"

"Alright, don't cry, that's exactly what I tried to avoid." He said in his emo tone.

"Ikuto!" She cried even more. Then he tilted her chin up, and kissed her to shut her up.

"Dude, you know you still have the dress on right?" Natsuki said laughing.

"IDIOT YOU RUINED THEIR MOOD!" Natsume screamed.

"You ruined the mood with your yelling!" Natsuki screamed back.

"You ruined it with your face!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"So you never make sense…so just shut up! Ok?"

"Your not the boss of me!"

"I'm older!"

"Only by like, a MINUTE!"

"SO THAT COUNTS!" Natsume said, then Desuka had to shut her up by dragging her away.

--

"Alright everyone, I know you heard the Macarena, and then there was no Ikuto, well…he's back stage getting changed because, Amu said uncle! But…" Desuka stopped and cued the curtain man to roll it up, "IKUTO LET HER STAY AND GPT HIMSELF KICKED OFF!" The curtains rolled up and Amu was standing there in her maid costume holding up a trophy. "I'm so… I'm so….WAHHH!" Desuka broke down on the floor. and cried.

"Desuka!" Hii cried, he stooped down and tried to lift her up but she ate too much oreos.

"I…I'm gonna miss….th-this…SHOW!" She cried.

"So will I, it's okay!" He said, he hugged her.

"You barely did anything!" She cried.

"HELLO WINNER OVER HERE!" Yuki screamed pointing to Amu.

"SHUT UP!" Desuka cried. Yuki gave Hii a hand signal and he scooped Desuka up bridal style and carried her off the stage.

"Sorry about that folks, anyway…we'd like to call on stage all the competitors, even the loosers." Yu took over smiling. They all came on and stood in a line behind Amu, besides Ikuto, he was still back stage, four (Utau, Saya, Tadase, and Kairi) were on one side of the stage, the left. The other four (Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Nagihiko.) were on the other side, the right. Amu stood in the middle. Then Ikuto came and ran next to her. "Alright, thank you all for supporting us soo much, and now Amu …are you ready for your prize?"

"Y-yes." Amu replied still a little stage frightened. Yu smiled, she looked at Amu and the rest of the gang and tears welt up in her eyes.

"NO! THIS SHOW IS OVER!" Yu broke down and cried, Yuki gave the hand signal and Rick came and carried her away, Yuki and Natsume smiled at eachother, they ran up to the mic before they could talk, everyone started to applaud.

"They love us!" Natsume screamed.

"No, it's just that I'm right behind you." Desuka said and snatched the mic, "OK HINAMORI AMU! YOU HAVE WON…THE LOVELY ISLAND YOU HAVE BEEN STAYING ON THESE PAST FEW WEEKS!"

"No…way!" Amu screamed happily.

"Now…it's time to party like we've never partied before! MI! Play _Accidentally in Love_!" Desuka screamed the whole crowd went wild, and as the music started to play all the competitors hugged.

"The heroine won after all, huh?" Sanjo said sipping alcohol in the crowd. Amu's parents hugged happily, Then when Ikuto kissed her on stage, Amu's mom appeared to be hugging air.

"Amu!" Her dad yelled appearing on stage. Then balloons started pouring down from the sky, a helicopter with 'YYI' marked on it dropped them.

"BALLOONS!" Yaya yelled.

"Hey Rima, what was your favorite part of the show?" He asked.

"The Limo…."Rima muttered silently.

"I can't seem to remember that part, care to jog my memory a little?" He asked.

"Jog it yourself!" She said smoothly! Then, they you-know-what-ed, as the balloons fell.

"That looks like fun…." Hii said to Desuka.

"What yelling at Amu?" Desuka asked pointing to Amu's dad.

"No…That," Hii said pointing to Rima and Nagihiko.

"Oh! Yeah it does." Desuka said casually. "…"

"…" Hi looked at her expectantly.

"AHHH! WAIT! YOU'RE….TRYING TO HIT ON ME!" She yelled excited.

"Hii…and Desuka sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"Yuki sang.

"That's not true!" Desuka yelled, then she looked at Hii and smiled, "We're not in a tree!" She said and then they did what Rima and Nagihiko did.

"Oooooh…." Natsume said as she took a picture.

"This sucks, I have no one." Utau crossed her arms. Saya sighed as well. Then Rick and Natsuki came over smiling. " Never," Utau said.

"Aww man!" They said and walked off. The rest of the night went well, they partied yaya ate all the cookies, and the marshmallows, and the pizza. Amu and Ikuto danced together for like forever…Hii and Desuka disappeared, Yuki stalked Kairi and he acted as if he didn't notice. Natsume was unhappily alone, so she decided to make friends with Saya.

Oh, and it turns out Yu's dad met her mom while travelling at sea! He saw a women floating in the ocean nearby an island in the Caribbean, with a baby in her hands. That baby was Yu. They fell in love after he rescued her and appearently, that island was Yume Yume island. Yu's mom said it might've been possible that Yu had a twin sister since it was the islands culture not to keep one of your daughters if they turn out to be twins.

"You're my real sister!" Mi hugged Yu happily.

"And you're mine! Wait…is that a good thing?" Yu said.

"HEY LOOK! A REALLY LONG LIMO!" Yaya screamed after pushing Kukai off. Desuka ran up to it excitedly. Amu caught on, and ran up happily too. Two men in a yellow suit stepped out of the limo.

"Are You Mrs. Yoshino?" He asked in his American accent.

"Yesssss," Desuka said happily.

"Well, we have come to represent, The Frito Lays all natural Potato Chips, president of manufacturing, to pass on this message: He says he is very sorry for not being able to make it,but he sends a gift." The other man said kindly.

"What he can't make it!?" Desuka shrieked, Amu solemnly walked away.

"He sends a gift…"

"I don't want his stinking gift! I want him!" Desuka said angrily.

"Let me get this straight….you don't want the gift?" The man asked.

"NO! NO! and twenty times no!" Desuka said walking away.

"She doesn't want the gift, load the truck load of lays potato chips back in the jet." The man spoke into his blackberry.

"WHAT! TRUCK LOAD OF WHAT!?" Desuka asked excitedly.

"Your gift…but you don't want it."The man said.

"I CHANGE MY MIND!"

"Sorry, but you said no." He said before disappearing inside the limo.

"RUN AFTER HIM!" Desuka screamed as the Limo started she, Natsume, and Yuki all ran after them. "YOU CAN'T DRIVE FOREVER!"

"COME BACK!"

23 MINUTES LATER….

Natsume, Yuki, and Desuka all stood there their clothes torn and wrinkled. Yu shook her head and tutted as she stood in front of them.

"What have we learned?" Yu asked.

"Never jump on to a moving vehicle in nice clothing just to get a truck load of all natural potato chips." They recited.

"Good! Now go back to the party and have fun!" Yu said. They ran like idiots. The night grew old, the moonlight still shining, on this last night, they spent together after all they have been through, the ten contestants, and the rest of the crew stood together under the moonlight on the beach watching the stars. As they watched them, the thoughts of all they have been through flashed through out their mind, and surprisingly they where sad. They would miss the challenges, and the twins, the beaches, the houses, even Desuka herself. They continued to watch the stars and for once…

"I HAVE TO PEE!" Yaya screamed.

"SHUT UP YOUR RUINING THE ENDING!" Utau hissed.

"Oops sorry!"

Where was I? Oh yes…. They would miss the challenges, and the twins, the beaches, the houses, even Desuka herself. They continued to watch the stars and for once… everything seemed quiet and still on the Island of Dreams.

*O*O***THE END.***O*O*

"Now can I pee?"

"YAYA!" everyone screamed.

--

**Desuka: the second fan fiction I have finished.**

**Amu: Oh my gosh it's over!**

**Desuka: I'll miss you old friend!**

**Amu: You mean I won't be in any other fan fictions of yours?**

**Desuka: No no! It's just I'm going to bed.**

**Amu: Oh….so early?**

**Desuka: Yah! Anyway, the bonus chapter will come soon with the deleted scenes and stuff!**

**Miyne and Yoors: Yah, and since we were not in this chapter…like….at all! We'll be hosting the bonus chapter!**

**Yoru: R&R for the last time ~nya!**


	31. BONUS CHAPTER! it kinda sucks

**Miyne and Yoors: Hey!**

**Miyne: Desuka Just got a new pink sony vaio Lap top.**

**Yoors: So she will update fast!**

**Miyne: Now she get's a computer, so ironic.**

**Yoors: Anywayzzzzz….WELCOME TO…YUME YUME BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Miyne: Bring it on!**

**Yoors: Hahaha….**

**Miyne: The second deleted scene is my favorite!**

**Yoors: No, it's totally the third!**

**Miyne: You have bad taste.**

**Yoors: You're the one who likes mushrooms on your pizza!**

oOoOoO

**Deleted scenes Chapter 9 (the deleted scenes are not in italics)**

"_hmm… we should," Amu admitted Yaya grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen they got old chocolate mush they found when they got there no one was brave enough to move until now. Yaya grabbed and put it in a plastic bag, the two girls giggled, and Yaya washed her hands. Then when they saw the other two sleeping on the bed they laughed even more then they ran over and opened the plastic bag and flung it on to the pop star and stuffed the plastic bag in the Rich girl's underwear bag (she brought a bag for everything even socks.). They laughed and ran down stairs. Rima took a picture and hopped down too._

_They got down stairs and picked out their clothes, Amu wore a black skirt and a Red top. Rima wore a Yellow dress. Yaya wore a white top with a blue star on it a long blue sweat pants, they ran upstairs only to find Utau looking at them dripping with chocolate ooze._

_"Did you have an accident Utau?" Rima asked, nonchalant as always. _

_"NO! THE ONLY ACCIDENT IS THE CREATION OF YOU THREE!" She squealed, "I SWEAR I WILL GET BACK FOR THIS!!"_

_"Utau we are very sorry for asking in that case, oh well we have 13 minutes left," Rima replied then Amu and Yaya followed her outside._

Utau turned around and Yelled, "Saya! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Saya mumbled as she woke, then she looked at Utau and screamed. "BOOGIE MAN!"

"What the heck? It's me!"

"I know your back from the dead!"

"No ME as in Utau!"

"Nice Try boogie man!"

"Saya shut up, we have a problem so I need you to act your freaking age!"

"Oh, you are Utau!"

"Pick your clothes and let's get going!"Utau ordered.

"Ok, I already had an outfit prepared so…AHHH!" Saya said looking in her underwear bag.

"What, are they dirty are something?" Utau asked.

"Someone put poop in my bag!"

"What the heck?"Utau said.

OoOoO

No chapter

Amu Rima and Yaya were bored, Saya had just came back from the bath house, she was down stairs in her towel choosing clothes, and Utau just came out from the bathroom, after a nice dump. Too much info….

Utau walked out the bathroom towards her bed, and instead she fell flat on her face, Rima started to laugh, then when Utau got back up her face was so red with anger that even Rima was slightly afraid.

"SAYA-SAN!" Utau said holding back curse words. Like an obedient dog Saya came running up the stairs, and you heard her hurried footsteps.

"Y-YES HOSHINA!" Saya answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you…." Utau began lecturing. Yaya smiled.

"Look what Yaya is going to do!" Yaya whispered. Amu sweat dropped. As Utau talked she ran up behind Saya and pulled on her towel and dropped down. "FLASH!"

"MY EYES!" Utau screamed, "you perverted child!"

**OoOoO**

No chapter

It was midnight and Kairi wanted to see what time it was so he placed his hand in front of him as if to check his watch he gasped as he realized he couldn't see promptly he got out of bed, to go find his glasses. After searching everywhere, he remembered that he might've left it in the bath house when Ikuto made him rush back home because he threatened to lock him out. He quickly began changing his clothes.

Saya woke up as her alarm sounded at 11:45 she had read in a magazine that bathing at midnight helps your skin become smoother. Only Saya would believe such a lie. She got up and bought facial scrub, and cucumbers. She walked into the bath house and flapped around happily relaxed, then at 12: 15 she became prune-ish so she got out just as she was climbing out, Kairi opened the door wearing no glasses.

"What the heck!" She whispered, and she splashed back in.

"Oh….I wish I had my glasses I can barely see!" Kairi told himself.

"good," Saya thought underwater, " I'll just climb out and…."

SPLASH!

Kairi plunged into the water right next to Saya. She went to the surface and gasped for air.

"Oh great!" Kairi said, "I think I fell in," he was dangerously close next to Saya.

"Let me just find the edge of the pool," He said as he fumbled his hand around Saya got ready to climb out and as she gripped the edge and put her leg up his hand continued to splash round searching for the edge and it wandered to her butt. She was got surprised by this and her whole body turned red when suddenly the door opened again and this time it was Amu.

"Nothing like a bath in the night!" Amu said happily, then she looked and saw the scene infront of her Kairi groping Saya's butt. "Sorry to disturb you," Amu said blushing.

"help me," Saya whispered.

OoOoO

_Chapter 17_

"_Kairi are you done spying on the girls?" Ikuto asked, Kairi nodded. Ikuto was just done making the sumo have hot flippy emo hair. "What did u find out?"_

_"Joker made his hair look all punk-ish, and they're having him wear a shirt with a tie." Kairi reported Ikuto made a sick face. _

_"They are going to make him look like a gay honor roll student!" Ikuto exclaimed Nagehiko but into the conversation._

_"I am finished his bra!" He said holding up a pink bra. _

_"Oh my gosh! Did u measure the cup size with a tire!?" Ikuto exclaimed._

_"No I did not! I used a pop corn bowl stop exaggerating it should be a perfect fit!"_

_"What ever," Ikuto said. _

_"Oh! Oh! Let's make him look like Joe Jonas!" Kukai suggested. All the boys stopped and looked at him as if he were a Sumo wrestler who just sang My Heart Will Go On._

_"I LOVE Joe Jonas!" Shuu exclaimed. Ikuto shrugged. _

_"We need some white skinny, jeans that aren't so skinny!" Ikuto commanded._

_"I'll sew it!" Nagehiko exclaimed._

_"That is so gay," Ikuto mumbled but Nagehiko didn't hear him, he was busy sewing away, then Ikuto turned to Kairi._

_"I'll go spy again," Kairi said solemnly, he walked out the bus. _

_"I'll go…um," Kukai stuttered, "Go get magazines for him to read!"_

_"And I'll brush his teeth," Ikuto said, "Kids don't try this at home."_

Ikuto got out some scope and Listerine bottles under the sink. "Scope or Listerine?" Ikuto asked.

"What are those?" Shuu asked.

"I should've known," Ikuto rolled his eyes, he opened Shuu's mouth and poured all of the bottles inside and then his closed his mouth and slapped him on his left cheek, then on his right, and kept on doing that simultaneously until it burned so bad that the Shuu spat it out on Ikuto.

"Ok that's enough with the mouth wash," Ikuto said he took a trident gum packet from his pocket and dropped all of them in Shuu's mouth. "Chew."

"Yumm this is good," Shuu said.

"And it's fat free," Ikuto said, Shuu spat them out on Ikuto. "Why did you do that?"

"It goes against my beliefs!"

"Oh my god…"

**OoOoO**

EXTENDED ENDING

"So….It's really over huh?" Desuka asked, as the contestants packed their things ready to go home. Natsume, Yuki, Natsuki, Rick, yu, mi, miyne and yoors, were all down at the beach cleaning up.

"I'll never forget this," Amu said silently.

"Hmm…hey, you guys! There is one more thing we can do!" Desuka said happily.

"Huh? What makes you think we'll go through more of your torture?" Ikuto asked annoyed, he and Nagihiko had already packed their things.

"this will be fun! Trust me! Come on, just the six of us, I promise it will be fun!" Desuka said putting her thumbs up like Kukai. Rima and Amu glanced at each other, then finally sighed.

"Ok, ok," They said in union.

"YAYA WILL GO TO THEN!"

"Me too,"

"I guess there's no getting around it,"

--

Desuka took out her cell phone and called someone and then a helicopter came down and hovered above the fountain in between the two houses, it was late at night and the sky was dotted with glowing stars and some were covered by misty clouds, the ladder dropped down and everyone stared at her.

"come on, have you changed your mind?" Desuka asked looking at them, Amu began to panic.

"DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!" She screamed.

"Why, not?" Desuka asked, Nagihiko sweat dropped, Ikuto sighed and pointed to the helicopter.

"You don't like the pilot or something?" Desuka asked taking out her cell phone, "Um…let's see, Phil can drive us, and he gives you doughnuts sometimes…"

"No Idiot, the helicopter!" Rima screamed.

"Huh…." Desuka began Rima slapped her forehead.

"We can't just go on one like that!"

"Wait…you guys have never been on one before?" Desuka asked, they all shook their heads at the same time as if practiced. "Weird…"

"Oi, you're the weird one," Rima sneered. Desuka glared.

"Careful there, there is an eject button for each seat, my hand might slip onto yours…" Desuka began looking at Rima devishly.

"Desuka-chan, you wouldn't do such a thing for real right?" Nagihiko asked smiling at her.

"Hehe…of course not Nagihiko I was only JOKING! RIGHT RIMA-WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!" Desuka screamed nervously.

"Even though she has Hii…." Amu began. They all carefully climbed up the ladder slowly, Amu freaked out throughout the whole climb. They all sat on their seats there were three in the back at three in the second row, and one upfront by the pilot that was left empty.

Desuka sat on the end of Rima and Nagihiko next to him so she could stare at him, Rima glared at her. Amu sat upfront trembling with Ikuto comforting her, Yaya sat at the end to the right so that Desuka was behind her so they could talk. The helicopter ride was at first it felt very strange and some what like a rollercoaster hearing the loud engines roar.

Desuka was not fazed by this, Rima was a little scared, so Nagihiko held her hand and she half smiled at him. Amu was freaking out Ikuto shut her up by cuddling with her and she was to afraid to say 'PERVERT LET ME GO!' Yaya was waving her hands in the air, screaming 'I'm flying'.

The flight wasn't to long because they didn't go far they just flew to the top of the mountain, were there was the giant coconut tree, the pilot hovered above the ground very high, and gave them all parachutes.

"This is familiar," Ikuto said.

_Ikuto winked at Amu and Yaya bit Amu's arm, when Amu looked back to yell at her she disappeared, and then she ap__peared behind Rima and bit her._

_"Yaya is hungry let's go," Yaya shouted_

_"Alright, oh, your parachutes are under where you were sitting," The tall judge indicated to them, they all ran back to their seats eagerly exce__pt for Utau and Yamabuki Saya. _

_"What do we need parachutes for?" Yamabuki Saya asked her hands on her hips._

_"You are going to parachute down then swim to th__e island," The judge explained._

_"But my hair," Yamabuki Saya complained._

_"Yea and I hate to swim," Utau complained the judges ignored them and they sighed._

"Come on Ikuto!" Desuka said as he noticed everyone was in a line ready to jump even Amu who was anxious to get off this thing. They all jumped like the first day they came and landed securely on the ground (well not Amu).

"AHH THE SCARY TREE!" Amu screamed.

"Amu, is there anything you are not afraid of?" Desuka asked.

"Ikutooooooooo," Yaya teased, Amu turned red and pulled on Yaya's cheek going all 'cool and spicy'.

"Don't say those things," Amu said in a cool tone. Desuka rolled her eyes, then she went up to the coconut tree and knocked on it, and a door that seemed to be carved into it opened, and she walked in, everyone gasped at each other and ran in. It was the camera room, there were screens displaying what was going on in every part of the island even the…bathrooms.

"Why couldn't Mi be bathing right now?" Ikuto asked silently. Amu kicked him so hard in a certain are that he will never be able to pee again for at least three weeks.

"You FILMED US IN THE BATHROOM!" Rima screamed,

"I talk to myself in the bathroom!" Amu complained. Desuka ignored her and pressed a button, it showed all the past challenges everything that happened at the house, and in the bus, and even the finale, Desuka pressed a light blue button, as she pointed to a projector screen.

"Remember this?" Desuka asked.

"Riimmmaaaaaaa! Chicken Pizza will take oveeeeerrrrr the worrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllldddddddd!" Nagihiko told Rima as he leaned on her shoulder eating his cookies.

"hahaha! Who puts chicken on a pizza?!" Rima laughed loudly.

" Adam!" Nagihiko said happily.

"Who?" Rima asked laughing.

"ADAAAAAMMMMMM!" the image of those two disappeared and everyone started to laugh.

"You were so drunk NAGI!" Yaya laughed. Nagihiko blushed madly.

"And this…" Desuka pressed a button. There was an image of Yaya in the bed with Kukai the time Utau and Saya scared the girls so they ended up sleeping by the boys.

"Fishhhh…." Yaya mumbled snoring loudly. "Fishhhhhh….."

"Yayaaa……"Kukai mumbled.

"Fishhh…." Yaya suddenly sat up and screamed loudly, "I DON'T WANT ANY SPINACH!"

"ugh, Yaya, go to sleep!" Rima complained.

"SHUT UP!" Amu screamed, opening her eyes.

"Could you all just shut up?" Ikuto asked annoyed.

"It's not us, it's Yaya!" Amu defended, "Wait get your arms off of me!"

"Hinamori, SHUT THE FLUCK UP!" Kukai screamed, now awake.

"It's Yaya's fault," Rima said.

"But their feeding me spinach!" Yaya began to cry, real tears.

"Ikuto let go!" Amu screamed, "AND YAYA SHUT UP!" Amu punched the bunk bed on top of her.

"Both of you be quiet!" Kukai screamed.

"She's your girlfriend! You tell her to shut up!" Rima said flinging whatever she could find at Yaya.

"Yaya, come on princess…" Kukai began. Amu and Ikuto began to laugh.

"Princess, he calls her princess!" Ikuto laughed Amu couldn't hold it in either.

"There is no real spinach…so just sleep…." Kukai comforted he hugged her and rocked her back and forth like a baby and her eyes slowly closed.

"fish…."

The image disappeared and Yaya blushed, Desuka was laughing too.

"Princess…" Ikuto Laughed, Amu laughed too clutching her sides.

"Hey, remember this…?" Desuka asked pressing a button. The image displayed after the first challenge, when they were eating breakfast. Amu was eating this delicious looking muffin licking the top, and moaning when she reached the vanilla cream center, however she left half of it untouched. Soon, Yu said time to go and everyone got up and left, then Ikuto appeared and picked up the muffin and put it into the pocket of the pants he had changed into.

"STALKER!" Desuka screamed, as they watched the video. Ikuto covered the bottom of his face with his hand and you could see a hint of blush.

"I guess you got everyone embarrassed," Amu said nervously.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten you Amu," Desuka said she pushed the button.

It showed Amu coming out of the shower because the bath house was still broken, but they managed to fix the girls shower, she was rummaging through her draws for clothes, they where gone!

"OH NO! OH NO! Where are they?" Amu panicked. Utau happened to be walking downstairs with her clothes, because they decided yesterday that Amu's clothes would go into the draws on the left with Rima's, and Utau's would go there in place of Amu's, but it seemed she had forgotten that.

"What are you screaming about?" Utau asked after entering their giant store sized closet.

"MY CLOTHES TH-THERE GONE!" Amu screamed.

"Did you forget there-I mean….SAYA PUT THEM BY THE FOUNTAIN, THAT IDOT!" Utau lied, Immediately Amu stormed out of the house with her towel on and looking by the fountain. When she remembered, that she changed draws!

"Utau…." Amu tried to open the front door but it was locked.

"UTAU!!!!"

--

"Those memories were fun to remember!" Yaya said happily as she exited the coconut tree and they all stared at the island from way up high.

"Yeah, it was…" Desuka said, a tear spilled down her cheek.

"Are you crying Desuka-chi?" Yaya asked concerned.

"N-no…why do I feel the need to be modest?" Desuka asked," I'm not….i'm not afraid of…..crying," Desuka said shaking then her knees gave in and she cried.

"Hey, idiot, don't cry now." Rima sneered.

"I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss everything about this." Desuka stammered.

"I-it's…o-okay…WAHHH!" Yaya gave in too, and started to cry on the ground next to Desuka.

"Hey!" Rima said, "Geeze, those two…Nagihiko can you believe…." Rima stopped as she saw a small tear forming under is eyes, "You too!?"

"Desuka-chi, make a second season!"

"I can't…It's no fun, everyone has a boyfriend, or girlfriend….so no romance…and then, what's the point?" Desuka asked, her head droppd into her hands.

"Hey, Since I own this place, yaya we can visit here, all the time, and you too, right Desuka? Where do you live anyway?" Amu asked, Desuka slightly looked looked up.

"That's a good idea! Summer here all the time!" Yaya said still crying a little.

"That sounds fun…" Nagihiko said.

"Yeah…it does," Ikuto admitted, Rima sighed.

"Only because Amu owns the island though," Rima said finally, Desuka fully looked up now and whipped a tear away, she put on a smile and sniffled.

"Every summer, on the island of dreams!" Desuka screamed happily, then she had an idea, "HEY FINAL FIVE!" she shouted to Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya. "Let's declare it in stone!" She said she grabbed a pointy rock and ran up to the coconut tree and carved.

'Every summer, on the island of dreams!' She carved in, and then they each signed there name. Suddenly a huge gust of wind flew by and Yaya had to hold on to Desuka before she got blown away. When the breeze stopped and looked they saw a girl that was transparent and white she smiled and waved at them, then a smaller gust of wind came and blew her away into the sky.

"Was that…" Amu began.

"Look!" Rima said in a frightened voice, were they all signed their names, was another name that said 'princess Yume'.

"Wow, I guess the legend was true," Desuka said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!" Amu screamed.

"Don't tell me you have never seen a real ghost?" Desuka asked, they all shook their heads looking at Desuka like she was crazy. "strange…"

"You're the strange one!"

"You know what? You're right!" Desuka said smiling. Suddenly they heard a loud engine roaring that pierced their ears, they turned around and saw next to them floating by the mountain was a plane. The door opened and it was Yu standing there.

"Hey, idiots! It's time to go home! We got your luggage and the other contestants!" Yu said, "Desuka you coming for the ride?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a while, Amu's ownership doesn't take effect for another 2 weeks," Desuka replied. She smiled at the coconut tree, "Besides, It's not like I am alone." Yu stared at her confused and Amu, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima and Nagihiko all laughed with Desuka.

"I don't get it," Yu said, the plane hovered closer so that they could get on. Yaya hugged Desuka before she left, Desuka hugged Ikuto tightly, when Hi's head popped up from inside the plane, and she let go sweat dropping.

"Take care of yourself, hottie!" she told him he nodded and walked off, next was Amu.

"I think I might miss you the most," Desuka whispered silently as she hugged Amu, "Call me, if Ikuto tries anything, and I'll be over there faster than you can finish your math homework,"

"You're so weird…" Amu said before waving good bye and walking off, Rima was next.

"Uh, yeah, I said some bad things to you…." Desuka began when Rima quickly hugged her and ran off. Then lastly was Nagihiko.

"I will never get over you I think…" Desuka said nodding, Nagihiko blushed.

"Wh-what?"

"I like you," Desuka confessed, "So, yeah like, goodbye until next summer, take good care of Rima! She really loves you!"

"Uh…yea," Nagihiko said feeling awkward now. Desuka quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek then pushed him away, into the plane, then the door closed and she waved goodbye to all of them, the old contestants waved too. The plane began to move and slowly Desuka watched as it disappeared into the sky leaving, and soon it was just a dot.

"It's…finally…over," Desuka breathed she touched where her heart was and looked at the vanishing dot. "I KISSED NAGIHIKO YEAH! YEAH!" She sang as she hopped down the hill, "I'M SO AWESOME…."

OoOoO

Fanmail + disclaimer!

**Miyne: The extended ending was great, wasn't it Yoors?**

**Yoors: Yup, there really was a ghost here?**

**Miyne: WHAT!? WHAT!?**

**Yoors: Thanks for reading Yume Yume Island Desuka will now reply to her only fanmail.**

**Miyne: poor Desuka she only got one fanmail!**

**Yoors: She'll get over it, compared to how much reviews she got for that last chap, the fanmail doesn't matter.-pulls out fanmail-**

**Miyne: I hate to see paper.**

**Yoors: why?**

**Miyne: It wastes our trees and…**

**Yoors: Stop promoting going green.**

**Desuka: I think it's important! I want my children to live for a long time so we better conserve and come up with eco-solutions! Besides I have my life planned out on this schedual-pulls it out- see!**

**Yoors: JUST READ THE MAIL!**

**Desuka: Fine-**

_**xXLittleMissKissXx**__**  
**__**2009-08-01 . chapter 29**__**  
**__  
fan mail:  
are all the oc real? which ones are or arent! describe!_

yupp  
lol, i was eating doublestuffed oreos while reading this!xD

lessthanthree  
-kimiko-

**Desuka: Ok…Natsume, Yuki, and Natsuki are real, Yu, Mi, Yoors, Miyne, Rick, Shii, and unfortunately, Hii isn't real.**

**Yoors: Ha you made yourself a boyfriend.**

**Desuka: I made you too so shut up.**

**Yoors: What are you gonna do to me?**

**Miyne: Yoors…be careful.**

**Yoors: She can't do anything…-yoors falls in a tub of elves-**

**Desuka: Thanks for reading.**

**Yoru: Just end the $^&*ing story!**


	32. SEQUEL :3

_ATTENTION ALL YUME YUME ISLAND FANS!!_

_A SEQUEL IS COMING SOON TO COMPUTERS NEAR YOU!_

_THAT IS…IF YOU WANT IT TO…….._

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

I re-read the entire Yume Yume Island story and I craved more! I can imagine that's what you guys must be feeling, right? UNLESS….you hated it .

Anyway, I immediately got a TOTALLY AWESOME IDEA FOR A SEQUEL! However, I cannot write if you guys won't read…but I WILL WRITE IF YOU WILL READ!

Therefore I am asking all of you reading this to review if you want a sequel. IT'S THAT EASY press the green button on the bottom of this screen, and simply tell me if you want a sequel, when I get at least 10 reviews or More I will put up the sequel!

**Sincerely,**

**DESUKA!**

* * *

This is some things that will be included in the Sequel:

KUYA (yaya x Kukai) VS. KUTAU (Utau x Kukai)

Lulu VS. Saya and Utau

Tadamu (Amu x Tadase) VS. Amuto (Amu x Ikuto)

Brand new Awesome Challenges!

MUCH MORE CRAZY SLEEPOVERS

and two more mystery contestants (yes one of them is Lulu)

AND MUCH MUCH MORE!

So review please if you would like a sequel I promise it will be good so

**CLICK**

**THAT**

**BUTTON!!!!**

V

V

V


	33. SEQUEL ANNOUNCED :D

_HURRAY TIME TO PARTY!_

_YUME YUME ISLAND PLUS WILL BE RELEASED TODAY!!_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!_

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

Yume Yume Island's Sequel Yume Yume Island PLUS will be released today as a SEPARATE STORY it will be under the Rimahiko section, as usual.

The story takes place in January right after Summer ended, so not much has changed. When Desuka shows up in Japan and takes our favorite group of pre-teens and teens, to a new island that's supposedly "cursed" they meet not only new contestants, and new friends, but also new situations as well!

I can't tell you anymore you'll have to wait and see! SAYONARA!

**Luuuv,**

**Desuka!**


End file.
